Tough Trials
by armaani
Summary: With an inexplicable darkness lurking within, some unlikely events and unaccounted feelings of a certain archeologist, there is a limit to how much he could deal with. And Robin has decided to make him realize that shouldering all the burden alone is just stupid. At times, it's fine to share the burden with others. They're nakama after all. Zoro/Robin in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love on First Sight?**

Not every island in new world is as crazy as punk hazard or some others, this was also one of those. Thousand Sunny was docked on the harbor, there was no sign of any crew member on the ship except the green haired swordsman who was casually taking a nap. Atmosphere was peaceful enough to force Zoro to sleep, lately it had become more difficult to get this much peace around, especially now that they are in New world. They have already formed an alliance with Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, quite the swordsman, even Zoro had to admit but definitely not better than Zoro himself. After wrapping things up from punk hazard, their next target was a Yonko. Definitely one of the most difficult fights of their lives, Law had left to his former crew-members to make some necessary preparations for their oncoming plan, so straw-hats decided to take a break until then.

It's extremely difficult to survive in New world without the name of a Yonko, but Luffy wasn't the one to work under someone like that plus they have already picked a fight with one. For now, fortunately this Island was under Red-haired Shanks' territory currently most popular one even among the four Supreme ones. Zoro personally had a huge interest in this Shanks guy. According to Mihawk he was the only one able to stand against him as a swordsman, of course that doesn't mean that Mihawk is stronger than Shanks, that isn't decided yet, but as a swordsman Mihawk is indeed the best. So, Shanks was one of the milestones in Zoro's path. He would love to test his skills against one and only rival of Mihawk.

Sleeping peacefully on Sunny's Deck, there was pure silence, except faint snoring of the swordsman. One would say that Zoro was completely blanked out, but this thought vanished in an instant when suddenly an arrow that was shot right at Zoro's forehead was caught by his left hand with the arrow just a few centimeters apart from his head "_the hell? I can't sense anyone wild nearby_" Zoro cracked open his eye, carefully analyzing surroundings specifically he gave a look to the arrow in his hand. It had a piece of paper wrapped around it, looked like a message, now this was surprising who in the world would send a message this way now a days? Anyway, Zoro un wrapped the piece of paper and read its contents.

"Roronoa Zoro of Straw-Hat Pirates, we would be honored to meet you…" The hell? They threw an arrow right to his head…anyway, he continued "Our mistress wants to meet you, please head to north east from your ship, I'm sure you would also like to meet a fellow swords-fighter" Well…that was surprising, way of invitation and all but the idea of invitation from a swordsman isn't a bad one. A smirk appeared on Zoro's serious face "Heh! That's interesting." Without giving much thought he threw the arrow in ocean and jumped on wooden floor of harbor, still holding the piece of paper in his hands.

"Now then…" Zoro scratched the back of his head "…where's this north-east…" Pausing for a few moments, Zoro looked at the paper once again and found something written on its bottom.

"Considering your sense of direction you wouldn't understand the meaning of north-east. So, for your ease, head to the biggest mountain in forest to your right side." A few veins popped on Zoro's forehead. How the hell this person knew that he isn't good with directions? No wait! It's not like he isn't good with directions, it's just that…its…well…whatever.

Zoro started walking towards the mentioned direction always keeping his eye towards the mentioned mountain. It sure was the biggest one on the whole island. For quite a while Zoro's been walking in the forest now, his eye still in front towards his target. Clearly now he could sense not one, not few, but a lot of presences ahead some distance apart and around him as well.

"_The hell are they thinking? Trying to ambush me?_" If these were from same organization which sent him the message than they should be idiots, despite knowing so much about Zoro they thought they could ambush him like this, but that was not the case, next moment few figures jumped out of the woods and stood in front of Zoro.

"_What? I knew nine of 'em were following me but…all are women._" Zoro wasn't even surrounded, they were standing in front of him, one of the woman stood up and walked towards Zoro, from the situation it was clear that this wasn't an ambush.

"Welcome Roronoa Zoro! Our mistress is eagerly waiting to meet you, please follow me." said woman turned around and waited for Zoro's response which she got in form of a grunt. Now Zoro was following that woman and was followed by other eight. After quite some time of walk in the forest they were on the other side of mountain, a building resembling a fortress appeared before Zoro's eye which surprised him a little. He could see many guards on different places of the fortress, but yet again they were all women.

"_The hell is going on? Luffy was on an island full of women but…what is the meaning of this? Let's just wait until I meet the so called mistress._" Carefully keeping his eye on everything around him Zoro kept following the woman silently for the moment. After entering the fortress Zoro was led to a big room with every kind of convenience in it. More importantly besides a large serving freshly made food, there was a lot of booze on the big dining table as well; it looked like a big banquet.

"Go inform Kushinada-sama that our guest has arrived, I'll stay here to accompany him." That woman ordered others which they obeyed and left the room. Without caring about any formalities Zoro went ahead and grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

"Don't mind, I'm gonna take just a little bit." Zoro opened the bottle with his thumb.

"That's fine, this is for you after all." Her tone was quite humble, a surprise for Zoro yet again.

"_Now I'm getting really curious to meet this 'mistress', _That's pretty neat…" he took a big gulp from the bottle "So, how about telling me about this mistress of yours, judging by the name 'Kushinada' you used earlier, a woman as well I guess."

"I see you are very observant, that's to be expected from you, but you have to wait just a little bit longer, your questions will be answered very soon, I don't know why Kushinada-sama is so interested in you either." Just as she finished her sentence the door opened and a woman almost of Zoro's height entered the room. She had waist length long black hair, wearing an open Kimono showing a part of her front and was wielding a katana in her right hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you again, Roronoa Zoro!" Her tone was calm and collected, only one Zoro has seen with this much calm and mature attitude was Robin, on the whole she was a mature and beautiful woman, but of course none of that mattered to Zoro, because he was least-bit interested in anyone's appearance.

Looking at Zoro's reactions that woman understood that he was confused and doesn't remember her "Looks like you don't remember me." She let out a disappointed sigh before speaking again "I guess I have to introduce myself again, my name is Kushinada Mikumo, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Roronoa Zoro."

"Kushinada Mikumo? Doesn't ring a bell…more importantly, why did you invite me here? And why alone? Why there are only women in this place? What's with all this hospitality?" A frown appeared on Zoro's face as he bombarded her with questions.

"You sure are observant, that's to be expected from great Demon Cutter Roronoa Zoro." She turned her eyes to the woman from before "Leave us alone, your job is done."

"Yes mistress" she left and closed the door behind her leaving only Zoro and Mikumo in the room.

Few moments passed in silence, were finally broken by Mikumo "As men rely heavily on their strength, women do not possess as much physical strength as men, so they have to gain skills enough to rival their strength, in order to compete with men, us women have to develop skills and speed, enough that can help us survive against them." Walking forward slowly she passed Zoro so that now both were facing each other's backs, he was still looking at her over his shoulder, stopping a step ahead of him she turned her eyes back "…and to dominate them…" her eyes were dark and cold, after few moments of staring showdown she turned her eyes back and Zoro did the same "you can say, in this fortress every single woman holds same point of view, and none of us have any sympathy for men."

"Your actions and words do not mix up, if you hate men so much than what's with this generosity towards me?" Zoro said while smirking.

"Well! There are always exceptions, besides…" she placed her katana beside a chair and turned around, placing her left hand on Zoro's right shoulder and her right one on his right upper-arm, getting closer she whispered in his ear "…instead of just a man, I see you as a 'demon', a demon who will annihilate anything standing in its path, maybe you have forgotten it, but I'll never, four years ago in east blue, you annihilated a whole crew of pirates right before my eyes…" leaving his arm and shoulder she took some steps ahead of Zoro facing her back to him "…I was recruiting some skilled, talented warriors for my group that time, we had just a chance meeting, but that craziness, the way you annihilated them, that coldness which I felt from you, the fear, I was struck down by something similar to lightening, I couldn't think properly, I didn't know what was happening to me, all this time I've been trying to meet you Roronoa Zoro…" she turned towards Zoro once again wearing a strange smile "…and we finally meet again, indeed you were not as strong that time, but that time the presence you had, the craziness that took over you while you were protecting those two friends of yours, I haven't witnessed it anywhere else, not even Mihawk, not even Whitebeard had that demonic presence, Roronoa Zoro…" she started taking slow steps towards Zoro "…that was indeed, love on first sight, even though it was love with your demonic side."

"the hell are you babbling?" getting close enough she wrapped her arms around Zoro's shoulders which Zoro didn't object for the moment even though he was feeling like cutting her to pieces right now "what do you want from me?"

A sinister grin appeared on her lips "join me, Roronoa Zoro, as we conquer this world, I'll be queen and you'll be…my King" Zoro narrowed his eye as he stared coldly at her face which was still wearing that cold sinister grin.

traveling a bit back in time on Thousand Sunny…

Franky, Chopper and Robin returned to Sunny with whatever provisions they got from the town. Everyone looked around in ship but found no one.

"where's Zoro? he left Sunny unguarded" Franky said in an angry tone.

"I hope he wouldn't get lost" Chopper seemed worried for him instead.

"don't worry Chopper! He can come back using Kenbonshoku" Robin was calm as ever, helping Franky to move the stuff with her extra limbs.

Sun started to go down, even though every member was back on Sunny Zoro was still missing, since he was able to use kenbunshoku, everyone knew he will be back. They were staying on this island for a weak, so it's fine even if he decided to stay somewhere outside for one night.

More time passed everyone went to bed except Robin. This was her normal activity, she would stay awake till late night enjoying some of her books before going to sleep. Since Zoro wasn't there to guard the ship this time, she was outside on deck enjoying the full-moon view and cool breeze holding a book in her hand when she heard someone landing on the wooden railing of Suuny behind her, as she turned around she saw Zoro standing there staring at her with his usual tough-guy expression.

"so you're finally back, you should have at least waited until we returned, Franky was quite angry…" she said with a smile moving strands of her hair behind ear.

A strange kind of smirk appeared on Zoro's face "so you're the one I get to meet? I'm lucky, at least you won't make a scene" Zoro suddenly threw something towards her, surprised she was but sprouting an extra hand she grabbed the object, it was a tone dial.

"what is this?" she asked Zoro, first that statement she heard from him and now a tone dial, she was confused, Zoro didn't answer and turned around, turning his eye from over his shoulder to Robin who was staring at him struck by surprise he said in a low tone which barely reached Robin's ears "farewell…" he jumped off the ship, Robin quickly ran to other side and watched him jumping from building to building finally disappearing within just few seconds.

Robin was just staring at the direction where he disappeared, a thought of following him crossed her mind but she was too shocked to respond at right moment, besides even if she tried to fly after him there was no way she could match his speed, bracing herself again she turned her attention to the thing she was holding and replayed the words she last heard from him "_farewell'…_what does he…mean by that?"

* * *

well...please tell me this isn't another of my retarded ideas...anyway...

THANKS FOR READING...I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS...


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the Sunny's lawn. All eyes were on Robin because she was the one who assembled the meeting this late at night, though Luffy was so tired he could barely open his eyes

"What is…it…Robi-yawwwwwwwwwn." A big yawn escaped Luffy's mouth which made Nami feel a bit disgusted, but she controlled her desire to hit him. She diverted her attention to Robin instead.

"Yes, Robin! What is so important?" Nami asked Robin.

Her expression looked very serious. Instead of her trademark smile, there was a slight frown on her face which expressed that this issue must be very crucial.

"Hmm…and I see that moss-head is still not back." Sanji scanned the Sunny once again from left to right "Just where is he?"

"The answer to that…" Robin stretched her hand out which held a tone dial "…is here"

"A tone dial?" Ussop was surprised.

"Listen carefully. Don't ask anything until the very end. Just listen." Robin pressed the apex of tone dial and it began presenting whatever news it was hiding.

"Yo, everyone…" That was clearly Zoro's voice, which was easily identified by every Straw hat listening to this 'broadcast', but keeping Robin's advice in mind for the time being, no one said anything. Even Luffy's eyes widened and his sleepiness seemed to disappear within a moment.

"I hope everyone is there listening. Guys…I have to say, it has been a great time. You must be wondering where I am and what I am doing. Let me answer. I have joined a specific group. They are neither pirates nor revolutionaries; they are just a group of warriors who have focused all of their attention on one goal. There is no need for you guys to know that goal or name. As you might suspect, I am leaving the crew. I have one thing I want to tell Luffy, so I hope he's paying attention. Luffy, this isn't like the time when Robin left, or when Nami was kidnapped by Shiki, or when Ussop left. I am leaving of my own accord. There is no reason for you to come after me. If you still act as recklessly as always and try to force me to come back …then you would leave me no choice but to face you myself. I hope you understand. Lastly…thank you for everything. Goodbye. Consider this my resignation…Captain…"

Everyone speechlessly stared at the dial in Robin's hand, their faces fallen in disbelief. How could Zoro do this? He had been the most loyal one towards Luffy, always giving lectures like being a pirate wasn't a game and all. Now he had gone and joined a stupid group of warriors.

"This…can't be Zoro," Nami said in a husky voice with lifeless eyes.

"Zoro-san would never do something like this," Brook added in his low voice.

"N-no, no, no…there should be an explanation. I mean…Robin did something like this too right? He must be in a difficult situation…" Ussop stammered.

"A situation even he can't handle? Besides, he said he is leaving of his own accord," Franky said bluntly with a frown.

"Anyone can be forced to say what they don't want to if they're in a bad enough situation! Don't doubt Zoro so easily!" Ussop screamed at Franky, becoming unreasonably infuriated.

"USSOP!" Sanji threw a death glare at him. "There is no use getting angry at others. For now, whatever we perceived from what we heard can be a possibility"

"Sanji is right," Franky added to support Sanji's statement. "We can't say anything unless we know the whole story."

"Even so…" Chopper's eyes started to become wet. "I don't want Zoro to leave. This must be a joke. He wants to make fun of us. That's why he is doing it."

Chopper had always looked up to Zoro the most. Tears started flowing out of his eyes and Luffy, who had been silently standing all this time, stepped forward and placed his right hand on Chopper's head. "Yes, he must be joking. If he's not, then I'm gonna kick his ass and drag him back to Sunny," Luffy said in very angry tone covering his eyes with his straw hat.

Robin, who silently observed this whole performance, smiled and spoke up "Yes, I feel the same way."

She earned everyone's attention once again. "But just as Zoro said, this isn't like any of the times before. We are in grave danger…at least, Sunny is." This was even more surprising, for no one was able to comprehend Robin's words any longer.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Those words from the tone dial hold no particular meaning for us." Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms, still holding the dial. "They were used just to cover the real message to fool someone, maybe the one who is responsible for Zoro's actions."

"Then," a sudden flash of happiness appeared in Ussop's eyes, "you mean that he's been forced to do it after all, right?"

"Just wait a minute now," Nami interrupted him. "I don't understand at all. Someone else is responsible for his actions? Just who is capable enough to force Zoro to do something? What did you mean by Sunny is in grave danger? And how can you say all of this, Robin?"

Everyone was getting a little bit too confused and curious at the same time.

"I'm sorry for not telling this to you beforehand, but everyone just got emotional all of a sudden, so I didn't get a chance to state the truth." Robin lifted up the dial from her palm and pulled a piece of paper from the inside of it.

"Besides, it was amusing to see how much everyone cares about Zoro." Robin unfolded the piece of paper in her hand and turned it towards the others so they could see. "This is the real information he wanted to give us".

**Rewinding time a little bit…**

"Join me, Roronoa Zoro, as we conquer this world. I'll be queen and you'll be…my king."

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he stared coldly at her face, which was still wearing that cold sinister grin.

"What makes you think that I would agree to your proposal?" Zoro kept staring at her indifferently but didn't get the reaction he expected. She just kept smirking like before.

After waiting for a moment, he spoke again, harsh in his straightforwardness. "I'm not interested in this ambition of yours nor I am interested in you." She let out a sigh and unwrapped her arms. Turning around, she walked up dejectedly to a table beside the wall and picked up something like a remote control. By the press of a button, a video started on a screen on the opposite wall. Zoro was quite surprised that he didn't even notice that there was such a massive video screen in the room until this moment.

"Observe carefully. You wouldn't want to miss it." As she said these words, Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the screen. A big ship, probably a galleon, could be seen. There was nothing that seemed particularly significant until Mikumo pressed another button from yet another device. Just as she did, several explosions occurred at different spots on the ship, and it was blown to pieces. Nothing but bits and pieces remained, the last parts sinking quickly into the ocean.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zoro inquired as coolly as always. Without an answer Mikumo opened a drawer beside the table and picked up something again. She threw the item to Zoro, who caught it instinctively. Zoro glanced down at his hand, holding whatever she had flung at him. It was a black bean like object with a black spike on its top and something which appeared to be a…micro-chip.

"It's an explosive we have created. Small in size, doesn't contain much firepower." She sauntered towards Zoro. Passing by him, she grabbed her sword where she had placed it before and turned back to him again. Getting closer, she grabbed the explosive from Zoro's hand while caressing his fingers seductively. Zoro kept staring at his empty hand for a moment, not paying any attention to her actions until she ambled to the window and opened it. She chucked the explosive outside and quickly unleashed a slash which hit the explosive directly resulting in an explosion. The explosion wasn't too big, but it wasn't so small either. Moreover, her sword skills were good.

"Yet, it contains enough power to kill three humans," she stated while looking at Zoro from over her shoulder. She spun to face him once again. "Three normal humans. Of course, the ship you just saw had about thirty of these implanted on it. Your poor sense of direction helped me greatly in executing this plan successfully."

Hearing this from her caused some veins to appear on Zoro's forehead.

"I might have an idea where this is heading, but you better choose your words carefully," Zoro muttered, angrier than before.

Mikumo giggled before continuing. "During the time you were on your way here, for roughly one hour, your ship was unguarded. That was plenty enough time for my subordinates to implant at least a hundred of these on your ship."

Zoro's eyes widened.

"Do you understand what this means Roronoa Zoro?"

"So, you _are_ trying to blackmail me after all." Zoro's voice became rougher as he clenched his fists and teeth in fury.

"You can say that." Once again, she moved closer and draped her arms around Zoro's neck. "Even if you kill me, my subordinates will do the job with just one click of a button. Your friends' lives or at least your beloved ship's existence is in my hands."

Moving her lips closer to Zoro's ear, she whispered seductively, "All I want is you…stay with me and there will be no harm done to your friends or to your ship."

Letting go of him, she moved to the previously stated drawer and this time picked a tone-dial from it.

"_Looks like she's been to Skypiea as well_" Zoro thought

"I will be generous with you. I know how reckless Straw Hat Luffy is. So, it is up to you how you convince them to stay away and leave you alone." She tossed the tone dial to Zoro which he caught easily with his left hand

"Compose a convincing enough farewell message for your former friends. I'll even let you deliver it yourself while my subordinates accompany you. Just one more thing…" Getting closer to Zoro and holding his chin, she lifted his face up to stare into his icy, murderous eyes.

"My! This is why I want you so much…but remember, just try to be smart with me even once and your friends are dead. Even if they are not normal humans and may survive the blast, your ship will not survive. You are mine…Roronoa Zoro!" Closing the distance between them, she placed a light kiss on Zoro's lips but it didn't change his expression even an inch. Zoro was completely apathetic to her actions. Witnessing this, Mikumo's eyes started gleaming, and her cheeks started to get red as a blush appeared on her face.

"Ah! You excite me so much." But she stepped away from him. "I should not bother you for some time now. After all, these are your last moments as a Straw hat."

Despite her words to give him some time, she stayed in same room always keeping her eyes on Zoro. After pause of few more minutes, Zoro moved the dial closer to his lips to compose his farewell message…

**Back to the Sunny…**

Robin turned the piece of paper back to herself. "This is Zoro's vivre card and the substance used to write on it seems like…blood."

"What?" was most of the straw hats' response.

"He probably didn't have anything else to use at the time."

"So, what does it say?" Franky asked.

"I'll read it out loud; listen carefully." As the atmosphere got more intense, Robin started reading the contents of the paper.

"Everyone, sorry about this, I had no other choice. Ignore what I said in the dial and read this carefully. There are about a hundred coin-sized explosives implanted in Sunny. Thirty of these are capable of destroying a big galleon. Leader of the group I talked about is kinda obsessed with me and wants me to stay with her. I'm still not sure about the reason though. There is nothing any of us can do as long as we are on this island. These explosives can go off by click of a button and we are continuously under surveillance by these women. Please, Luffy, you have to understand. Leave it to me this time. I'll take care of it myself. As soon as I'm finished here, I'll be on my way to you guys. As long as you're on this island I can't do anything, so leave this island as quickly as possible." Robin stopped reading. A smile appeared on her face and she resumed, "Is Sanji there?"

Sanji's left eye twitched, he had a fair idea what was coming.

"This group is entirely made up of women and as I've said their 'Mistress' is obsessed with me. Take that ero-cook, I've beaten you even in this."

That was the end of message, as there was no more place on the vivre card to write anything. Sanji started firing up like always. Hearing this was painful in itself, but on top of that he had to hear it from his precious Robin-chan's beautiful lips. He was unable to contain his irritation any longer.

"YOU BASTARD MARIMO, I'M COMING TO KICK YOUR ASS! I SHOULD'VE BEEN IN HIS PLACE, DAMMIT!" Sanji was burning in his flames of passion. Nami was getting annoyed by now. After sighing once, she signaled Franky about something.

"Ok, got it!" He quickly grabbed Sanji, tying him up with steel chains. Franky threw him down on to the lawn.

"DAMMIT! LET ME GO, I'M GONNA KICK THAT ASSHOLE'S ASS ALL THE WAY TO SHITTY KINGDOM!"

Nami stepped closer to him. "Sanji."

Sanji calmed down within a second after hearing Nami's voice. She sat down beside him and asked seductively, "Do you want to go to those women and leave me here alone?"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts in an instant. "No way Nami-san, I'll never leave your side!"

"Then stay here quietly." Sanji received a punch on his head, and Nami strode over towards Robin, leaving Sanji on the lawn semi-conscious.

"Angry Nami-san is so amazing…"

Everyone just ignored him.

"So this is how it is." Franky said, holding his chin. "Whoever this woman is, she sure is clever. She must have known how much we care about our ship. There is no way I'm gonna let Sunny be destroyed!"

"So," Luffy was still covering his eyes with his hat, "do we leave Zoro here alone?"

"Luffy, I know it's hard but…we have no other choice. I believe in Zoro. No matter what kind of situation he's in, he'll be able to survive, but Sunny is not that strong" Nami said.

"No way! I'm not leaving anyone behind" Luffy was becoming angry.

"I agree with Nami. Try to understand, Luffy. This is not like before. I have a plan though," Robin said.

"Plan? What kind of plan?" Brook and Franky asked in unison.

"We will not leave anyone behind. But for now we have to leave the Island. As Zoro said, these explosives are controlled by a button, which means they should have a transmitter. In other words, they will not work out of a certain range."

"I see," Franky interrupted Robin. "So we get out of their range and get rid of these explosives. Then we come back to help Zoro out. That sounds like a good enough plan."

"I also understand." This time Nami spoke up. "Now, if we leave before the log pose sets, then we can get back here whenever we want."

"Y-you sure this is gonna work?" Ussop asked anxiously.

"There isn't any other suitable plan," Robin answered.

"As for these explosives, I think I know how to handle them," Franky said with a smirk.

So, it was decided. Even though Luffy still disagreed and insisted on staying behind to go help Zoro all by himself, everyone somehow managed to convince their captain. They departed the Island shortly after.

* * *

In the fortress, Zoro was given a room of his own. Standing at the window, he was staring at the barely visible ocean in a 'not-very-happy-mood'. Mikumo entered the room, and Zoro turned to face her.

"Your former crew mates have left," she said, putting her katana aside. She received just a grunt in response. Once again getting closer, she enveloped him in her arms, resting her head against Zoro's shoulder. "They left so easily, considering how close you were…this is quite surprising."

A few moments passed and Zoro pushed her away from him, startling her a bit. "I am going along with this game of yours, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Mikumo narrowed her eyes. "You don't get it do you? I don't merely want to be with you."

Stepping towards him again, she placed her right hand on Zoro's shoulder. "I want to own you as my belonging."

Suddenly Zoro felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He quickly jerked her hand away, only to realize that there was a very small syringe in her hand. How could he be so careless? He let his guard down for a brief moment and this happened.

"What have you done?" Zoro asked her in harsh tone.

"Liquefied KYP…it has capability to intoxicate even the heaviest of drinkers within five seconds."

Zoro started to lose his balance as he stumbled a little bit, eventually falling on to the floor, barely able to see a blurry image of Mikumo.

"You are a wild horse. To make you my loyal servant, I have to break your spirit first." Sitting beside an almost unconscious Zoro, she caressed his cheek lightly.

"Sleep well…my love. A New World awaits you" were the last words he heard before the drug took over him completely.

* * *

Yo everyone, here's the second chapter. I just took my readers' advice and had someone help me with my grammar. I hope there are less to minimum mistakes in this one.

As always...THANKS FOR READING...please review cause I'll be waiting for your kind reviews :)

Oh and...all those readers who informed me that my grammar is bad...I'M GREATLY THANKFUL TO ALL OF YOU...


	3. Chapter 3

Yo everyone! Hopefully i didn't kept you waiting for too long, and without much to say...i'm humbly thankful to all my readers who give some of their time to read my story and leave reviews to inform me about my writing. So, let's get starting...

**Chapter 3 **

Zoro slowly regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, a sharp pain ran through his head representing the aftereffects of KYP drug. Zoro made a motion to try and move his right hand to rub his head to soothe the pain only to realize that he didn't have the liberty to do so. His hands were tied. It was not only his hands but his feet, as well as his whole body and that wasn't all. He was naked. Without any clothes, he was tied to a cross made of thick steel as if he was crucified. There were no injuries on his body but he was bound with very strong chains. Insanely sturdy chains ran across his arms, his chest, upper thighs and lower calves binding him firmly to the steel cross. The chains didn't seem to be made of steel. It was something much stronger, maybe Sea-Stone or maybe the same material used to make PX-0. That wasn't the only surprise; his head was free to move so he could observe most of his surroundings. He was in a dark room with only enough light to have a proper look at the walls and the door, which was a few meters away right in front of him. From the look of it, it appeared to be a…torture chamber.

_Damn! This is bad. I have a feeling that I'm in real trouble now._ Zoro was pulled out of his thoughts when the door in front of him opened and Mikumo entered, followed by the same woman who led Zoro to this fortress.

"I see you are back to your senses."

She earned a scowl in reply.

"What an amazing sight it is."

Still no specific response except a glower.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself," she said while bewitchingly sauntering towards him. "Just entrust yourself, your body, to me and you don't have to go through this."

Getting closer to Zoro, she slipped her left hand into the space where his back arched away from the steel to push herself into Zoro's bare chest, caressing his cheek with her other hand.

Despite all her attempts to seduce him, there was still no change in Zoro's expression.

She was getting a bit frustrated now. She lowered her eyes as a slight frown appeared on her face

"Why?"

Zoro's facial muscles tensed up a bit at the question.

"Why is it that no matter what I do, it doesn't seem to bother you in the slightest? I know very well the worth of my charm. But why do they have no effect on you?"

A smirk appeared on Zoro's face.

"If you just want to try out your allure on someone then you made a wrong choice. You would be better off looking for someone more suited for the job, **annoying woman.**" He ground out the words, specifically emphasizing his last words.

Mikumo's eyes widened. After a few moments, she took a few steps back with sullen eyes. She covered her face with her left hand and started laughing as if she had gone mad. Her sinister laugh affected even Zoro's mind, sending chills down his whole body.

_What the fuck is wrong with this woman? _Zoro thought as he kept staring at her, struck with an ominous feeling.

She stopped laughing after a minute. Zoro could clearly see her flushed face beneath the hand that hid her eyes. She separated her fingers to take a peek at Zoro's dumbstruck face. Another sinister smirk appeared on her face.

"Too much, this is just too much. This just makes me want you even more."

Moving her hand aside and regaining her composure, she calmly combed her left fingers through her hair. Turning her gaze to the woman who was humbly standing at a corner, Mikumo signaled her with a gesture. Bowing down once, that woman left the room.

"Roronoa Zoro, do you remember what I said about you being a wild horse?" No response from Zoro just like before. Just then five other women entered the room following the one from before.

_What now…? _Zoro's face flinched a little bit.

"A wild horse never lets anyone ride it, because of its pride," Mikumo said getting closer to Zoro once again.

"What are you trying to say?" Zoro asked in a rough tone.

"You are just like a wild horse. But there is a way to tame it." She glared right into Zoro's eye while holding his chin. "If we break its spirit by riding it over and over again, its spirit and pride will be shattered. What was once a wild horse will become completely civilized and will always listen to its master."

Zoro's eye widened as her words sunk into his mind, trying to extract the possible meaning behind them.

"Like I said, the fuck are you talking about?" Zoro asked in an even gruffer tone.

"These women here are experts in administering torture. Let it be physical or mental, they can do it flawlessly." Mikumo's cocky smirk disappeared when she heard a chuckle from Zoro.

"Come on, do you honestly think that you can scare me with this?" Zoro threw another death glare at her. "Enough with the child's play already."

"This is no child's play. Believe me when I say I'll do anything to make you mine," Mikumo said while narrowing her eyes. "I know simple physical torture won't be enough. Besides, you can survive without food for over a month. But imagine what will happen when you'll receive physical damage as well as have your energy sucked out of you. Yet you wouldn't get any source to restore your lost energy. That will be dangerous even for you."

Zoro's eyes widened a bit as he realized that she wasn't wrong about this.

"So, for your own sake, you should think carefully." Letting go of Zoro she turned around, taking a few steps further she stopped near the previously arrived group of women. "Do whatever you want with him. Just be careful not to do any extensive damage. I want him while his body is still useful."

She glanced at Zoro over her shoulder and yet again she saw just an angry frown with a few sweat drops on his face before closing the door behind her.

**Four days later…**

In the middle of the ocean, Thousand Sunny was floating several miles away from its previous destination. Everyone except Franky was standing around a small pile of mini-bombs on the lawn.

"We've been on it for five days and still we've found only 41 of these," Sanji said, gritting his teeth in frustration. He was holding five mini-bombs in the palm of his right hand. He threw them in a pile of those mini-bombs before him.

"They did a pretty good job of implanting a hundred of these. I'm impressed," Ussop praised while holding his chin.

"Well, we better find all of these as soon as possible," Nami said.

"The sooner we accomplish our task, the sooner we can go to help out Zoro," Robin said while closing her eyes once.

Just when Robin finished her sentence, Franky came out holding a metal box with a red button on its top. He had been working in his workshop ever since they had left the Island.

"Oi Franky, what's that?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Is this some new gadget?" Ussop joined in.

"What does it do?" Chopper asked while jumping on Ussop's shoulder.

"Wow, wow, easy there. I was about to show you what this baby can do." Everyone gathered around Franky one by one, and he placed the box down on the lawn. Standing up again, he turned around.

"Don't touch it. I'll be right back." With this, he left to his workshop again.

Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were staring at the box very curiously trying to figure out what kind of cool gadget this would turn out to be. Everyone else was also curious but not as much as these three. Franky then came out, this time holding a casket-sized case on his shoulder. He placed it down on the lawn and Sunny shook a little bit, indicating the immense mass of the case.

Franky opened the case and started preparing something. After about twenty minutes, Franky stood beside a black colored cage-like structure as tall as himself with just a small opening at its door. Next he took out an electrical toy and placed it near the box.

"I have tested it already but just to be on the safe side…" Getting up, he opened the door of the cage and entered it. After closing the door, he looked outside through the small opening. Everyone was curious as hell now, even Robin. All the apparatus Franky had set up was quite amusing, so everyone wanted to know what kind of miracle it could perform.

"Ok then, who wants to press the button?" Franky asked from within the cell while peeking out through small opening.

"ME, ME, ME!" Ussop, Chopper and Luffy shoved their faces before Franky's eyes while jumping around excitedly. Nami was about to explode in anger though.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Nami's rumbling voice forced the three to calm down.

"Oi Franky, whatever you want to show us just do it already," Sanji was trying very hard to hold his anger in as well.

"Okay, since Luffy is the captain, he can do it," Franky introduced the lucky winner and Luffy smirked to the other two childish crew members, receiving disappointed sighs from them. Getting closer to the metal box, Luffy squatted down before it.

"Now Luffy, open the lid on the button." Luffy did as Franky said and opened the transparent plastic lid that was on the button.

"Now, press it after counting to three." Franky quickly closed the small opening completely shutting himself in the black cell.

"Got it." Luffy nodded once while looking at Franky and turned his eyes back to the button while hanging his index finger over it. "…3"

He quickly pressed it.

"WHAT ABOUT 1 AND 2?" Ussop yelled while backhanding Luffy. Then along with the others Ussop noticed as, well…nothing happened.

Getting frustrated a little bit, Luffy started pressing the button again and again when he heard Franky's echoing voice from inside the cell.

"Luffy, did you press it?"

"Yeah! I'm pressing it but nothing is happening. What is this thing suppose to do anyway?" Luffy was still continually pressing the button.

"Stop, stop, stop, that's good enough! You only had to press it once."

Luffy stopped after hearing what Franky said. The door opened and Franky came out. He bent down and lifted up the toy that he placed before. He pressed a button on its back which was supposed to be an on/off button but it didn't start.

"Yosh! I guess it worked perfectly," Franky said while smiling.

"Franky."

Franky turned his gaze towards Nami who seemed a bit too irritated now. "Would you please explain what is going on?" Her voice sounded dangerous enough to send chills even to Franky's bones.

"D-don't get angry, I'll explain everything." Franky walked up to the metal box and lifted it up. "This here is an EMP Generator"

"EMP Generator?" Robin asked a little bit surprised "But…only Vegapunk knows how to make one."

"Heh! You think I'm any less than Vegapunk?" Franky said with a confident smirk. Nami squinted her eyes while crossing her arms and gazing at Franky, which make him sweat a little bit.

"Well…not as good as Vegapunk but I can still do a lot of things. Anyway…this generator releases an electromagnetic pulse, and a strong one at that. I had to use a pretty strong battery with it too. This pulse disrupts any electrical or electromagnetic device's circuits completely destroying its functionalities. In other words," Franky bent down and picked up a mini-bomb, "just like that toy, circuits on these explosives are also dead."

"So, is Sunny out of Danger now?"

"But what is this big cell for?" Sanji asked, resting his left hand on the black cell.

"Oh that. I made it for my own security. 1 foot thick lead walls and 5 cm thick aluminum lining inside. I had to protect myself from such strong EMP as well." Franky answered.

"So, is Sunny out of Danger now?"

"Of course, 90 percent of your body consists of circuits and machines after all. It would have affected you as well," Ussop said while shaking his head.

"Now if anyone of you had any electrical device with you, I'm sure it will be dead as well."

"Oh no, my electrical guitar!" Brook was holding an electrical guitar in his hands.

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING IT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Ussop backhanded Brook.

"If the circuits are disrupted, then explosives won't respond to their transmitter any longer, right?" Robin simply ignored the distracting conversations and got back to the main topic.

"Yup! That's right," Franky answered.

"So, is Sunny out of Danger now?"

"You wasted five days on making these gizmos?" Sanji seemed rather disappointed. "If you helped us from the beginning, we could have found all the bombs in just a few days."

"No, actually, I finished it in three days. It took two days to finish this protective cell."

"WHAT?" Sanji's eyes twitched a bit at hearing this.

"Heh! You don't understand anything do you? Look at these bombs," Franky further explained the facts as he had anticipated. "Just by judging their size, do you think we can find all of them as quickly as possible? And do you really think that there are exactly one hundred in number?"

"Oh! I see." A slight frown appeared on Sanji's face.

"At least now we know that Sunny is not going to be blown by a remote or something like that," Franky stated.

"So, is Sunny out of Danger now?"

"We can go help Zoro as quickly as possible and take care of remaining explosives afterwards," Nami said while holding her chin.

"That was quite sharp thinking. Very smart of you to anticipate every possibility and come up with a countermeasure right away. I'm impressed," Robin praised Franky with her trademark smile.

"Oh come on now, Nico Robin, you'll make me blush," Franky said while scratching back of his head.

"So, is Sunny out of Danger now?"

Everyone's attention finally turned to Luffy who had been repeating the same question again and again.

"Yes Luffy, it seems like Sunny's out of danger…for now," Ussop was the one who answered.

"Yosh! Then," turning around Luffy cracked his knuckles before wearing a dead serious expression on his face, "let's go get back what's ours."

Everyone simply smiled in their own way and got ready to rescue their nakama.

**Meanwhile…**

Mikumo opened the door of the torture chamber, and Zoro's broken up body was right before her eyes. He was panting. Blood was dripping down from different spots of his body. Still, there was no extreme external damage. But he looked weak. Considerably weak as compared to what he looked like about a week ago. Five women who were serving Zoro all these days stopped their respective activities and bowed humbly before Mikumo.

"Has he still not given up?" Mikumo asked while intensifying her gaze at Zoro's body.

"No, not yet. But we sure are enjoying serving this guest of ours," one of the women answered while getting closer to Zoro's tied up body and caressing his face with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I see." Mikumo walked closer and slapped that woman with the back of her left hand which caused her to fall down. "Don't dare to touch him before my eyes!"

The targeted woman gasped as she saw the deathly glare.

"Y-yes, Mistress," she simply answered in a husky voice while lowering her eyes.

Mikumo diverted her attention to Zoro, walking closer to him she cupped his face in her hands and lifted it up to gaze into his eyes. His eyes were still strong. They had the same strong and determined look in them as they had a week ago.

"Why? Why is it that after so much happening, I still can't see fear in your eyes? Do you not know any fear?" She was still looking intently into his eyes.

"Fear? Heh! Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never heard of this word before" Zoro said while spreading a mocking smirk on his lips.

Mikumo closed her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. "But to make you completely mine, I have to inject fear in your heart, in your eyes."

Opening her eyes again, a very sinister smile appeared on her face. "I have already separated you from your friends. Can I see fear in your eyes if I take your promise away from you as well?"

Zoro's eye widened as he heard her words.

"If I take your goal, your ambition, away from you can I see fear in your eyes?"

Zoro clenched his teeth in anger and spoke up again after a few seconds "Dream on. No matter what you do, I'll never give in to the likes of you"

"Very well." Letting go of him she turned around facing her back to Zoro. "This is the life you have chosen for yourself after all. If I can't make you mine, then I won't let anyone else have you either. At least in this room, you'll stay by my side."

Looking over her shoulder she glanced at Zoro once again. "Forever."

She finally noticed a hint of slight fear in Zoro's eyes which excited her once again. She left the room, once again leaving Zoro on the mercy of those five succubi…

* * *

Well, here it is. As always, thank you for reading. I'll be waiting for your kind reviews :)


	4. A Nakama's Rescue!

Yo Everyone. Here is Chapter no 4. Since 'Tough Trials in a Warrior's life' sounded kinda long and…cheesy…I decided to shorten it to simple 'Tough Trials'. Now to clarify some details to my readers…

Yup! It is a Zoro/Robin fic and not Zoro with some OC. Just read and everything will be clear. There are also some clues of a major plot which will follow shortly. I've been giving these clues from first chapter and they will keep popping up in future ones as well, you can find out about this upcoming plot, considering who is writing the fic and only if you are able to decipher this piece of code that is XD…

Before we begin, I would like to thank all those people who have been leaving their kind reviews after reading. Especially NinjaShiek, ZoroandNatsu and RoronoaStar96. Thank you everyone :D

Finally, A humungous thanks to my awesome beta **LadySpring**, who's been beta-ing this story and is dealing with lots of and some really stupid mistakes which I usually make while writing my stories.

Enough rambling, now to the story…

**Chapter 4: A Nakama's Rescue!**

"Very well."

Letting go of him she turned around, facing her back to Zoro. "This is the life you have chosen for yourself after all. If I can't make you mine, then I won't let anyone else have you either. At least in this room, you'll stay by my side."

Looking over her shoulder she glanced at Zoro once again. "Forever."

She finally noticed a hint of slight fear in Zoro's eyes which excited her once again. She left the room, leaving Zoro at the mercy of those five succubi…

**Approximately thirteen and a half hours later…**

Mikumo was sitting in her room, wearing a very annoyed expression. Ever since that time, she hadn't gone to that room again. She had already given permission those five to do whatever they wanted with the only requirement of keeping him alive. Unable to get the man of her desire, her frustration was at its limit already, yet she was content with the thought that he was in her possession. If not his mind, his body.

Mikumo turned her gaze to Zoro's three swords which hung on the wall to her right. Standing up, she sauntered towards them and stood a couple of feet in front, gazing with envious eyes.

_These swords…he loves them so much,_ she thought as she traced her long slender fingers against them one by one starting from Wado Ichimonji. _I'm being defeated by some lifeless objects. How much I envy you. _

She let out a sigh. Just when her fingers reached the hilt of Sendai Katetsu, her eyes widened and her heartbeat accelerated as a dark, ominous feeling started taking over her body.

_What…what is this? A cursed sword? No…it's different…this isn't just a regular cursed sword. This feeling, it's the same as that day. _Her body became immobile, sweat covered her face and she felt as though something unbelievably strong was trying to pull her into a pit of darkness.

_Heavy. This blade's presence is too heavy. How can he control something like this? _Mikumo was yanked out of her thoughts when, suddenly, the whole fortress started shaking heavily, and a loud sound of an explosion echoed throughout the whole place.

_What was that? _She thought, letting go of the sword and turning around abruptly.

**Approximately one hour ago…**

Thousand Sunny was approximately one mile away from the Island when Franky halted the ship's advance.

"We should not get much closer. If there is still surveillance, then they would be alarmed," Franky said while walking from the helm to the others.

"First of all we should find out where Zoro really is," Nami stated while holding her chin.

"We can use this Vivre Card." Robin took out the piece of paper. "I'll go and find his exact location from the sky first; they wouldn't notice anything that way."

"I'll go with you," Luffy said while bumping his fists but received another smack on his head by Nami.

"No, you won't. They will notice you the moment you reach there and who knows? You might barge in just like that, making things even worse."

"But I want to go," Luffy whined, holding the bulge on his head.

"Robin-chan is going to fly there. Don't tell me you just want to ride her, eh?" Sanji yelled angrily while holding Luffy by the collar. In response, he received sparkly eyes, a wide grin, and thumbs up. Several veins popped on Sanji's forehead, and he slammed Luffy down on the wooden floor of Sunny.

"Robin-chan, I'll go with you. I can keep up with you as well remain unnoticed," Sanji said turning to Robin, when Nami pulled his ear.

"You just want to see all those women, don't you?" Nami said narrowing her eyes.

"N-no way, Nami-san, what are you saying? I just want Robin-chan to be safe," Sanji tried to clarify with a forced smile.

"It's ok, Sanji. I'll be fine by myself." Robin gave her usual smile, which melted Sanji right on the spot.

"Oh Robin-chan, your beautiful smile, just like a thousand suns, shines upon me, bathing me with the lights of your eternal beauty." Sanji was revolving in a circle while holding his left leg in the air.

"Let's just ignore the idiot." Nami was trying to control her hands from beating Sanji to a pulp.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Robin grew two wings on her back and, flapping those wings, flew towards the direction where the Vivre Card pointed.

Approximately half an hour later, everyone on Sunny was getting ready for the oncoming battle, when Robin came back and landed on Sunny's deck. Noticing her arrival, everyone gathered on the deck.

"I've found the place. It's a fortress and I'm sure Zoro is somewhere in there," Robin told everyone and their surprise was visible on their faces.

"A fortress?" Ussop asked.

"But I think it had a weak spot." This intrigued everyone except Luffy who was picking his nose, eyes half closed.

"What kind of weak spot?" Nami asked curiously.

"The eastern wall of the fortress is connected with the open ocean. I think we can use Sunny to launch our attack from there."

"Sweet, you have already thought out that far? I knew you were the only one I could rely on, Robin-onee-sama." Nami circled around Robin with shining eyes and Robin smiled casually with a few sweat drops on her face.

"Ok now! Everyone gather around. We will discuss the rescue plan now."

The members accepted and followed Nami's command, and she began explaining.

"First of all, we will launch our attack with Sunny's Goan Cannon and break the eastern wall of the fortress, just like we did on Fishman Island, which means we'll launch the attack from the air. Hopefully our Goan cannon will make a big enough hole in the fortress for us to jump in. From there we will split into two groups. Franky, Ussop, Brook, and I will stay with Sunny."

"Phew." Ussop let out a sigh of relief, which earned him a glare from everyone else, but he just shrugged while smiling awkwardly.

"Anyway," Nami continued, "the other group which means Luffy, Sanji-kun, Robin, and Chopper will jump off Sunny, enter the castle and try to find Zoro as soon as possible. The four of us will take Sunny to the harbor so that it will not get caught in the fight. Even though the explosives won't respond to electrical signals, there is a possibility that they will still explode due to direct impact. As soon as you four get Zoro, rush back to Sunny as soon as possible, and we will leave this Island for good. And this is our perfect 'Rescue Zoro plan'," Nami said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"But there is one problem with this plan…" Chopper interrupted for the first time in a while.

"And what could that be?" Brook asked sipping tea casually.

"Do you always have tea with you?" Ussop asked awkwardly with a drop of sweat running down his forehead.

"Our opponents are all women, so I think sending Sanji with the rescue group is not a good idea," Chopper said.

"Eh? Why not? I want to go see all pretty lad-aaaah…I mean I want to go rescue Zoro as well."

Nami let out a sigh.

"I know, but for this mission we need fast people who can wrap things up as soon as possible and besides," Nami walked closer to Sanji and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know Sanji-kun will never hurt any woman but how about instead of kicking them, you tie them up?"

"T-tie them?" Sanji was surprised to hear what Nami said.

Nami brought her lips closer to Sanji's ear and whispered seductively, "I'll lend as much rope as you want."

Sanji's cigarette fell, dropped from his teeth. Some hot images of tied up women flashed in Sanji's brain, and a perverted smile appeared on his face, followed by a small stream of blood from his nose.

"See? Everything is perfect," Nami stated proudly.

"You are not human, are you?" Ussop said with a drop of sweat running down his forehead.

"Not fair, Nami-san. I wanna go too," Brook insisted but was ignored.

**Back to the present…**

The women who were guarding the eastern wall were casually walking around with bored expressions when one of them noticed a hazy image of an object appearing in the sky. Within a few moments, it was close enough for her to figure out exactly what it was.

"A ship?" that woman muttered.

When Sunny was about a hundred feet away from the fortress, the lion's mouth opened and a blue light started forming in it, which startled the women who were watching it. Suddenly a giant beam shot out of the lion's open mouth, shaking the whole fortress and creating a big hole in its eastern wall. The energy from the backside of Sunny was not released, so the reaction on Goan cannon caused Sunny to suspend in air for few seconds and then fall into the ocean below.

**Back to Mikumo's room…**

Mikumo felt like her fingers were bound to the sword, as if something was trying to pull her inside a pit of darkness when, suddenly, the whole fortress shook and she fell on to the floor. She quickly stood up, regained her composure, stormed out of her room, and rushed into the surveillance room.

"What is going on? What was that shaking just now?" she asked agitatedly.

"Mistress! We are under attack," one woman, who was sitting beside a surveillance monitor, answered and continued after a brief pause. "It's the Straw Hats."

"What?" Mikumo clenched her teeth in frustration, but then a sinister smirk appeared on her face. "It's fine. Just blow them up. I have no further use for them anyway. Maybe if I show him his former friends' dead bodies, he would finally give in."

Complying with her orders, another woman quickly moved to the bomb controller and without any delay pressed it…

Moments passed but nothing happened.

"What now?" Mikumo was losing her patience. She wanted to see that ship blow up to smithereens as soon as possible.

"I don't know. It isn't working. There seems to be a malfunction," the other woman replied, pressing the button again and again.

Just then, four figures could be seen jumping out of Sunny and within a few moments, they entered the fortress, disappearing from the camera's visual range. Afterwards, Sunny turned around and rocketed away to a different direction, vanishing from sight.

"Fine, we just have to kill them ourselves." Gritting her teeth, she turned around abruptly and advanced to face the enemy herself.

The rescue team that consisted of Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin landed in the fortress's hallway, which was connected to its eastern wall. Luffy's stretched arm got back to its original shape, Sanji landed with Chopper on his shoulder, and Robin's wings disappeared in a cloud of petals. Without wasting any time, the three members lifted their feet in unison and stormed deeper into the fortress.

After a while of running, the hallway ended and they arrived in a wide hall. In an instant they were surrounded by enemies more than a hundred in number. Unsurprisingly, they were all women, pointing swords and guns in their direction.

Sanji's eyes instantly turned into hearts, and he started doing his doodle dance while chanting ~ladies, ladies, so many ladies~ repeatedly.

"I wonder if it was really a good idea to bring him along," Chopper said while sitting on Sanji's shoulder

"We should let him enjoy for now. After all, he did spend two years in a very dreadful situation," Robin said with her trademark smile.

"But there really are only women, just like Amazon lily." Luffy was looking here and there when Mikumo walked out of a dark hallway and stood before them.

"Straw Hat Luffy, I would say I'm glad to meet you but I would be lying." A frown appeared on her face and she threw a glare to him. "Why are you here? Didn't Zoro say to stay away from this place?"

"I don't care about whatever nonsense he was spouting in that dial. I'm here to take him back because he is my first mate. Just who do you think you are to keep me away from my friend?" Luffy said in a gruffer tone glowering back, which further deepened Mikumo's frown.

_But…how did they find this place? None of them has ever been here before._ The frown disappeared from her face and was replaced by a smile. "Then let me introduce myself properly. I'm the owner of this fortress and, of course, I am the owner of Roronoa Zoro from here on."

"Humans are not possessions that anyone can own," Robin responded bitterly, scowling slightly. "Even if you think they are, we cannot allow you to have this one."

Mikumo turned her gaze to Robin, a gaze that turned into a glower when she saw Robin and Sanji, who was almost drooling at her with heart eyes. "You are Nico Robin, right?"

Robin's frown disappeared.

"Do you like him?"

Robin was taken aback by this sudden question.

"Do you like him so much that you are ready to put your own life in danger for him?"

Robin and Sanji both narrowed their eyes.

_What kind of question is this? Looks like she really is obsessed with that stupid marimo, _Sanji thought.

"What if I do? Does that bother you?" Robin said with a smirk after a brief pause.

"EH? YOU DO?" Sanji's jaw dropped, and he received her usual smile in response.

"Tch! Whatever, just kill them already." Rolling her eyes angrily, Mikumo ordered her forces to attack.

As all the women who were surrounding the four straw hats got ready to shoot them, Luffy released a burst of Houshoku and more than half of them passed out.

"If you think you can take us down with this number of people, then you are dead wrong," Luffy said with a cocky grin.

Mikumo was sweating heavily already because of the immense intimidation of Luffy's Haki, but she was strong enough to hold her ground and make a comeback.

"D-don't fall back! Use sea stone against them, the three ability users," she quickly ordered to the remaining troops, and around ten of them stepped forward quickly, shooting sea-stone nets towards Luffy and the others. Luffy quickly stretched his hand and, grabbing a pillar nearby, jumped out of the way and landed in between three of the attackers.

Robin was not fast enough to avoid it, but luckily Sanji was with her. He quickly sidestepped to the left. Landing on his left foot, he turned right and quickly pulled his right leg all the way back, upward to the sky while his face was down near his left knee. He quickly gathered an immense amount of strength in his right leg which caused the ground under his left foot to shatter. All these actions happened within the blink of an eye. When the nets were almost a few inches apart from touching Robin, he quickly swung his right leg into an upward axe-kick, releasing heavy and sharp lines of air-pressure similar to 'Rankyaku'. His attack swept all the sea stone nets along with it, creating a crack in the opposite wall. Surprisingly, not even an enemy was harmed by it.

"Pardon me ladies, but I can't let you hurt Robin-chan." Standing up straight, he adjusted his tie. Then he pulled a rope out of his coat from its one edge and his eye started shining. "Now, let's get to the fun part."

"I'll leave them to you then." Chopper jumped off Sanji's shoulder and Sanji happily lunged towards the crowd of women. Within a few moments, Sanji was standing behind a dozen of women tied in…very…weird positions, writhing in…pain or excitement…who knows? Sanji turned around to take a look and passed out with a massive nose bleed.

"OI!" Chopper yelled angrily.

On the other hand, Luffy was dealing with other ones. Some who tried to attack from his blind spot got taken care of by Robin. Chopper sniffed a few times in the air. He was in his beast form.

"I can smell Zoro's scent from two places. The weaker one should be from his swords." Chopper turned to Robin. "Zoro's swords are somewhere nearby. I'll quickly go and get them. We will look for Zoro afterwards."

Robin nodded in agreement and Chopper ran off to where the scents were coming from.

_Zoro doesn't have his swords. I hope he is ok._ Robin crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the few remaining enemies.

In a few more minutes, all of the enemies except Mikumo herself were down. Mikumo was alone standing against the three but still didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Sanji, let me and Robin take care of her. You stand back. I promise won't hurt her," Luffy said to Sanji.

"Yeah ok." Sanji had no choice because, being surrounded by all those sexily tied up women, he was already having trouble controlling his nose bleeds.

"But I can't guarantee what Robin will do with her," Luffy said with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

Few veins popped on Sanji's head but he controlled them. "Well… It's fine if it's Robin-chan who does it."

"Don't underestimate me." Mikumo quickly lunged forward towards Luffy. Unsheathing her katana, she unleashed a quick right-to-left horizontal slash, which Luffy quickly dodged by squatting down. Continuing her movement, she spun 360 degrees with the same slash in the middle, which Luffy again dodged this time by a backward flip.

Several arms appeared on Mikumo's left arm, shoulder, and left leg. Noticing the approaching danger, she quickly turned the katana's blade to her left shoulder and swung vertically to cut the arms. Barely managing to escape the danger in time, Robin purposely got rid of her extra limbs to avoid damage.

Without wasting any time, Mikumo again leapt towards Luffy and swung her Katana horizontally in order to cut his head. Luffy, however, quickly jumped up. Placing his right hand on her left shoulder, he flipped over her and landed behind her. She spun again quickly and slashed diagonally from left to right. Yet again, Luffy stretched his left arm and, grabbing a big pillar, dodged the slash and stood on a pillar while wrapping his arm around it.

Mikumo spun again and unleashed an aerial slash. Luffy jumped away from the pillar and dodged it. The slash was strong enough to cut down the pillar. Realizing that his current speed was not good enough to subdue her, Luffy put some extra force on his legs while landing.

"Gear Second."

In a flash, Luffy jumped and appeared above Mikumo's head. By the time she noticed him, he had already wrapped his arm around her waist. With one push, he pulled his arm causing her to spin in the air like a top.

"Now Robin!" Luffy almost yelled.

Seizing the opportunity, Robin sprouted extra arms from the ground and captured Mikumo, who was still spinning in the air. Stopping her spinning and bringing her back down to the ground, Robin immobilized her with thirty extra arms. Three hands twisted Mikumo's right wrist and her katana fell on the floor. Some more arms appeared and she became completely immobilized.

Chopper returned, holding all of Zoro's swords. "Luffy, I got the swords."

"Good. We got her as well. Let's go find Zoro then," Luffy said, returning back to his original form.

"We should keep her with us. She is the leader after all," Robin suggested and Mikumo glared back at her angrily while clenching her teeth.

Following the Vivre Card as well as Chopper's nose, all five of them reached the room underground where Zoro was. Everyone was standing outside the room now.

"What is he doing in a place like this?" Sanji muttered while analyzing the surroundings which very closely resembled a prison. Without wasting much time, Luffy broke the door with one strong punch. Since the beginning of their attack, there had been no one in this room except …Zoro.

When smoke from the broken door cleared up, everyone's eyes widened. Their breath was taken away, shock took over their bodies, and they were overwhelmed by witnessing Zoro in one of his worst conditions ever.

Tied to a big cross with thick chains, blood dripped from almost every part of his body. Also, at many places, blood from a few days ago was frozen, turning into black clusters. His body was weak, much weaker than what they had seen before. His eyes were closed. They couldn't figure out if it was because he was unconscious. Of course, he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Chopper quickly threw the swords towards Luffy, who caught them impulsively, and ran towards Zoro followed by Robin. Robin analyzed the room for a bit and luckily found the keys to unlock the chain. As both Robin and Chopper unshackled Zoro from the cross and carefully laid him down on floor, Sanji quickly stepped forward. Taking off his coat, he covered Zoro's body, and Chopper started to examine him to analyze the exact amount of injuries.

Robin was also in a big shock after witnessing one of her precious nakama in this state. Unconsciously, she undid her ability, and the hands disappeared from Mikumo, who fell on her knees.

"What have you done to him?" Luffy asked her furiously. At this point, he was the only one standing beside her, holding Zoro's swords. After a moment of pause, she started laughing madly. Everyone looked at her with the angriest glares they could use. She stopped laughing after a couple of minutes.

"What's with that look? I just wanted him that's all, but he wouldn't give up. No matter what I did, he would just defy me, wouldn't even let me touch him. I know he despised, hated me… BUT SO WHAT?" Just like that she started yelling. "I WANTED HIM SO I'LL GET HIM! NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO, I'LL HAVE THAT DEMON NAMED RORONOA ZORO! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK? EVEN IF IT IS, I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT KIND OF METHOD I HAVE TO USE!"

Suddenly, she lowered her eyes and her voice calmed down. "I wonder if it's because of you that he wouldn't give in to me. And yet, when I was so close to breaking him completely and forcing him to give himself up to me, you showed up to ruin everything."

Out of the blue, she pulled out Shisuui from its scabbard which was in Luffy's hands. Luffy was too shocked to respond at the right moment. Mikumo quickly leapt forward. Everyone's eyes widened as she leapt forward towards Robin, who was sitting beside the unconscious Zoro.

_If it's because of her, then I just have to kill her and he will finally accept me. I just have to kill her._ With these thoughts in her mind, she lunged at Robin with a blindingly fast speed and swung Shisuui with the intention of cutting off Robin's head. But before the sword could reach her neck, Sanji grabbed Mikumo's hand with his left hand and stopped her.

Mikumo tried to free her hand but couldn't. Sanji's grip was too tight for her to break. Sanji twisted her wrist and Shisuui fell down, but Sanji didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he tightened his grip further causing a few cracking sounds from her wrist and some painful groans. Robin was very surprised to see Sanji's expression, with his sullen eyes, clenched teeth, and veins almost bursting out of his forehead. Within an instant, Sanji's left foot was sinking in Mikumo's abdomen. Her eyes widening, blood started to flow out of her opened mouth. Sanji let go of her wrist and she crashed into the wall behind her like a rocket.

When the smoke from the impact cleared, the various Straw Hats saw Mikumo fall down to her knees, face down. This was the first time they had ever seen Sanji hurt a woman.

"S-Sanji," Robin squeezed these words out as she gasped.

"Everyone…this is bad." Everyone's attention turned to Chopper.

"Zoro's body is in very bad condition. I have to start treating him as soon as possible or his body will become useless… forever." Chopper's horrified expression was enough to show how dire the situation was.

"Sanji, hurry up and get Zoro and Chopper back to Sunny quickly. Robin and I will follow you."

Responding to Luffy's orders, Sanji quickly lifted Zoro's broken up body in his arms. Turning to his chibi form, Chopper jumped to Sanji's shoulder and Sanji stormed out of the room and out of the fortress to Sunny while jumping in midair with full speed.

_Dammit, why? Why do you always have to take care of these kinds of shitty jobs? Why are you always stealing the spotlight, always trying to show that you are better than me? I swear I'll prove to you one day that I'm better than you, I won't forgive you if you dare to give up before that day. So… don't you dare give up so easily, marimo bastard._

Sanji was firmly gripping Zoro's body, and he clenched his teeth in frustration and anger as he landed on the forest's soil, making a small crater in the ground under his feet. He sprung up in the air once again, jumping in midair, and disappeared in the direction of Sunny.

* * *

**AN: **Phew! That was tough, just to inform readers, this isn't going to be ZoroxSanji, if you are wondering. This is a ZoroxRobinfanfic. In my opinion this is just how Sanji would react if he saw any of his crew members in this kinda serious situation, that's all.

Now then…you remember right? What? Don't tell me you forgot…=_=…Very well, I'll say it again…

IF YOUR WERE ABLE TO READ ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE THAN PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…

I mean, come on…it's not that hard to right a review right?...well…anyway…GOOD BYE…


	5. Awakening in Despair

Yo! Here's Chapter 5. From now on we will see more of Zoro/Robin interaction. But still everything is not solved yet. If you haven't figured out already then let me inform my readers.

I can't just right a cute, lovely awesome moment between Characters (even if its Zoro/Robin). I have to build a whole plot for that and then i do it. Well i don't know if it's a good thing or not but this is just how i am. That's why plot line and storyline development is kind of...important for me.

Anyway...I'm really thankful to all my readers and reviewers and of course my beta-sama **LadySpring.**

Now, on to the story.

**Chapter 5: Awakening in Despair**

Zoro's naked body was floating in an abyss of darkness. He had lost all his hope. He was separated from his friends, his freedom was stolen, and even his own body was taken away from him. Worst of all, they destroyed his dream. After all this, how could he achieve his goal? How could he fulfill the promise he made to Kuina? Was he going to die as a failure? Considering all that had happened to Zoro, it wouldn't be strange if even Zoro's unbreakable spirit would crack due to despair. In the end, despair could consume and destroy the greatest of demons.

_I hate them. They took everything from me. I can't even die like this. Women are such disgusting creatures. And here I thought there was no big difference between men and women. I was a fool indeed. I hate them. Those annoying creatures…they think they can get anything. They can do anything they want just because some idiots keep tailing around them like hungry dogs. I hate them…**I hate women**._

_Heh! I can't believe how pathetic you are, Roronoa Zoro._ Zoro heard a heavy gruff voice from behind him, but he was stranded in this darkness. He couldn't turn around to see who it was no matter how much he tried to move. Suddenly, a dark silhouette of something that was in human form yet not quite human appeared in front of him. Aside from its dark figure, the only thing he could see were its deadly, demonic red eyes glowing rubies. That gaze seemed to pierce.

"W-What are you?" Struck with surprise and overwhelming fear, Zoro asked that thing in a husky voice.

There was no answer, but its lips separated to show gleaming white, razor sharp teeth. That figure slowly lifted its hands and suddenly dug them inside Zoro's chest, spreading a sharp pain in his whole body. A painful scream tore from Zoro's throat and he woke up abruptly, sitting up and throwing the blanket draped over him aside. He covered his face with his right palm, trying to think what just happened moments ago.

Then he realized his hands were free, even though he was feeling intense pain in his right ankle and left forearm. They were bandaged tightly. He couldn't move without feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Wow, he's awake."

"T-that's surprising. Didn't Chopper say that he wouldn't be up for a few more days?"

"Well, that's Zoro for you."

"Zoro-san's recovery rate is quite amazing as always."

"Damn you, shitty marimo, making Nami-san and Robin-chan worried like this."

"Zoro, are you ok? How are you feeling now?"

Zoro heard some familiar voices and finally realized that he was in Thousand Sunny. This was the extra room that Franky had made for patients. He was surrounded by all of his crew-mates. Chopper's face popped up before his eyes.

"Zoro, how are you feeling now? How about your arm and leg? Do they hurt?" Chopper asked Zoro anxiously.

Zoro was in Sunny. Was he saved? So, that was it. He was saved by his nakama.

"Y-yeah, my arm and ankle hurts a little, but I'm ok," Zoro answered Chopper. Everyone's face lit up to find out that he wasn't in danger any longer.

Chopper had told everyone that his body was in very critical condition. Aside from weakness due to loss of energy and blood, a few ribs were broken and there were injuries everywhere. The most dangerous ones were his left wrist and right ankle. Bones were fractured; tendons in his wrist and the Achilles tendon in left ankle were completely torn apart. Severe pain from these injuries was usually enough to keep a normal human unconscious for a whole day.

Zoro noticed that every single one of them was here. Luffy, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook…Nami and Robin as well. Had they already known that he was about to wake up? No, that can't be it. Robin, as always, was smiling calmly while standing beside the wall behind everyone else. Zoro remembered that she was the one he met before leaving.

Even though he was saved, this didn't change the fact that it was over for him now. Zoro knew about his body more than anyone else. The condition he was in right now…no matter how hard he tried he would never return to his previous strength. Zoro lowered his eyes and beads of sweat started flowing down his face.

The atmosphere in the room got tense once again when everyone noticed Zoro's anxiety.

"It's fine, Zoro. We have Chopper right here. He will turn you back to normal in no time," Nami said, taking a step ahead.

"Y-yeah, I know," Zoro stammered.

"Yeah, Chopper can heal probably any kind of disease right? He's our amazing doctor after all," Ussop praised Chopper with his usual posing.

"SHUT UP! BASTARD, I won't be happy if you praise me, ASSHOLE."

"Hey, let's have a party for Zoro's return. SANJI FOOD!" Luffy just needed a reason to kampai and everyone knew that. Nami noticed that their actions didn't make Zoro feel any better.

"Everything will be fine," Nami said, getting closer to Zoro.

"I-I understand."

"Besides, you are not alone. All of us are here with you."

Getting close enough, she placed her hand on Zoro's shoulder, but Zoro impulsively jerked her hand away, causing her to stumble a bit.

"I said I'm fine," Zoro almost yelled at her.

Everyone's eyes widened after witnessing this new side of Zoro. Before, no matter how much he was pissed at Nami, he never did something as cold as this.

"Oi, idiot, what the hell was that for?" Sanji yelled back angrily.

Realizing his own mistake, Zoro placed his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired. Leave me alone for a bit. I want to sleep," Zoro tried to say as softly as possible.

"I think we should let him rest. He is injured after all. And we should be relieved that he's not in any danger now."

Moving his head away, Zoro looked at Robin and received her usual smile. A frown appeared on Zoro's face, and he lowered his eyes again which surprised Robin.

_He…really is worn out,_ Robin thought.

Acting upon Robin's and Chopper's advice, everyone left the room. According to Chopper's orders, no one was allowed to stay there for now and disobeying Dr. Chopper when he was on his job was impossible.

Chopper left the room a few minutes later than the others because he had to examine Zoro's current condition. After completing the examination, Chopper left and headed for his room. He placed his backpack on the side and sat on his chair with a very weary and anxious expression.

_I don't get it. How is this even possible? In just a few hours, his ribs completely healed. Even though it's Zoro, no human has this fast of a recovery rate._ Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes while placing his hooves over them. _I guess I'm just thinking a bit too much into this. After all, Zoro is not a normal human, right?_

Unconsciously, he started laughing to himself but suddenly his laugh as well as his smile disappeared, and something similar to disappointment and sadness appeared on his face.

In the sick bay, Zoro was sitting while resting his back against the bed, staring at the roof with lifeless eyes. His body was just as lifeless, not moving even the slightest.

_This has to be a joke. I know. I know about my body better than anyone else. This pain in my arm and ankle is not normal. Can I really not go back to the way I was? _Zoro covered his eyes with his right hand and forcefully clenched his jaws. _Is this it? Am I going to end up as a loser? After coming all this way, this is how it will end? Just what kind of prank is fate playing on me?_

Robin was sitting in the aquarium with a book opened up in her lap as usual, but for some reason she wasn't able to concentrate on it properly. Thoughts of Zoro's injuries and his serious condition were bothering her. One of her nakama's dream was on the line here. She couldn't just ignore it. She believed in Chopper wholeheartedly, but there were some things that humans could never change. She knew about Zoro's promise to his childhood friend and also remembered how he threw it away once for Luffy's sake. But the thought of him giving up his dream for their sake was not a pleasant one and now he had done it again.

Robin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Sanji standing in front of her.

"Robin-chan."

Sanji's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, which startled her a bit.

"S-Sanji?"

"D-did I disturb you Robin-chan?"

Robin just shook her head lightly. Sanji was holding a tray with two glasses filled with some kind of cold drink. The other one must be for Nami.

"Do you know where Nami-san is?" Sanji asked while bending down, allowing Robin to pick a glass from the tray.

"Maybe in her cabin, working on maps. I'm not sure" Robin calmly took a sip of the drink which, as always, tasted amazing.

"Well, guess I should go look for her then." Sanji turned around to leave but stopped after hearing Robin's voice.

"Sanji."

Sanji looked at her from over his shoulder. "Yes? Robin-chan?"

"Why did you kick her?"

Robin's question caught Sanji off guard. He knew someone might bring this matter up but hadn't expected it to be Robin, especially not at this time. After a few moments of silence, he replied, "She was trying to kill you."

"Is that all?" Robin asked, keeping a serene expression on her face.

Sanji stood there motionlessly. Several seconds passed but Sanji didn't answer. Robin understood that he had nothing to say. Her lips curved to form a faint smile.

"They are always like this. Getting more injured than anyone else."

Confused by Robin's words, Sanji slightly turned around to look at Robin with quizzical eyes.

"Luffy and Zoro, I mean," Robin answered, noticing Sanji's confusion.

"O-oh." Sanji turned around facing his back to Robin again.

"They are always reckless. One way or the other, they always end up being badly injured, for our sake," Robin almost mumbled the last words.

"That's why they are the captain and first mate, I guess." Sanji casually blew out a puff of smoke before continuing. "Since they don't have any specific job on Sunny unlike the others, I guess they think that they should at least protect everyone else with their lives. But, I think everyone has the same feeling in this regard."

"What about me?" Robin's question surprised Sanji once again. Robin's smile disappeared and she lowered her eyes to gaze upon the book she was holding. "I don't have any specific job either."

"What are you saying?"

Robin lifted her eyes to look at Sanji. He turned his head to look at Robin over his shoulder and gave one of his 'cool-guy' smiles.

"You just have to give us your usual beautiful smile. Everyone will be happy with just that."

Hearing Sanji's words, Robin couldn't help but smile. He really was such a gentleman. If it wasn't for his silly antics, Nami could've fallen for him long ago or maybe even herself. Sanji was looking at Robin's peacefully smiling face with awe. Given the situation, he desperately held back his urge to do his mellorine dance and turning his gaze back to the aquarium's door advanced to leave.

"I should go look for Nami-san." Sanji left the aquarium with this.

After Sanji left, Robin tried to concentrate on the book but soon realized that it was no use after all. The conversation with Sanji had been nice and refreshing, but she just couldn't shake off an ominous feeling she was having deep in her heart.

After giving it a lot of thought, she reached a conclusion. She had to talk to Zoro. Maybe about swords or history or maybe something completely random that didn't matter, but she had to talk to him to help him feel better even if only a little bit. She understood very well that in a state of sadness and disappointment, loneliness would only worsen one's condition. Robin was sure that everyone had the same feeling, but they were trying not to disturb Zoro, since that would only ruin his mood more. But he was never bothered by her before, so she hoped he wouldn't mind this time either.

Finishing the drink that Sanji gave her, Robin put aside the book and left the aquarium.

Inside her cabin, Nami was trying hard to concentrate and draw the map which was spread before her, but all was in vain. She couldn't just set her mind to it. According to what Chopper told everyone, Zoro's condition was far worse than any before. Plus, Zoro's earlier action remained in her mind. Packing up her apparatus, she decided to pay a visit to Zoro and left her cabin.

Zoro was sitting on the side of the bed, while letting his legs hang down and resting them on the floor. Brushing his right hand through his hair, he lowered his head and, closing his eye, let out a sigh.

_What now? What should I do know?_

_You should leave them and find your own path. _Zoro's eye shot open on hearing a gruff but familiar voice. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the same dark abyss as before. In the same state, his injuries were gone, and he was naked.

_Who is there? SHOW YOURSELF._

_Stop yelling, I'm right here._

Zoro quickly spun around and saw the same dark silhouette.

_What are you?_ Zoro asked in a dead serious tone. A smirk appeared on that thing's face, which was the only visible thing on its face besides his red glowing eyes.

_What am I? Instead of asking that, you should think about what you should do next._

_What?_

_Come on, Roronoa Zoro, don't try to play dumb. You understand it very well. This would have never happened if you were alone. Because you wanted to save them you had to give in to that woman._

Zoro clenched his teeth as he realized that there was some truth in its words. That thing got closer to Zoro and whispered in his ear.

_If it weren't for those friends, you could've killed all those women and left without any second thought._

_Shut up._

_You don't need to stick around them. After all, they are just using you. They don't care about you in the least._

_Heh! You are wrong there. If that's so, then why did they save me?_

_Because they want your strength. _

Zoro's eyes widened.

_Because without you, their strength will decrease considerably. They would've never have saved you if you were captured and imprisoned at marine headquarters or by someone of more strength than their own._

_You are wrong._

_Especially those women. You hate them don't you? One of them just uses you for her own good, always pressuring you under money and, of course, the other one is also just using you to protect herself. After all, her pursuers are so powerful that she had to find someone strong enough to ensure her safety._

Zoro tried to cover his ears so that he wouldn't hear any more of its blabbering but it proved to be useless.

_They are just using you._

_You are wrong. We have always thought of others before ourselves._

_Oh? Has anyone done the same just for you? _Zoro was at a loss of words again. _Whenever something like that happened, they were thinking of some ulterior motive but no one thought of you. It was nothing but a fluke._

_Shut up, just shut up already. _Finally giving up due to his frustration Zoro started gritting his teeth and yelled. _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY. _

Using his full power, Zoro punched that thing in his stomach but his punch got stuck in its dark body and something similar to smoke started creeping on his arm.

_What? What the hell is this?_

_HAHAHAHAHA…THAT'S IT, DO IT RORONOA ZORO…_

Black smoke completely covered his arms and then started enveloping his whole body. That thing grabbed Zoro's head with its beastly hands and got closer to him.

_That's it, Zoro. Give up yourself to the darkness, to despair, and I'll show you what true strength really is._

Getting closer to Zoro's face, it opened its mouth and let out a loud piercing shriek similar to a deadly beast's. The next moment, Zoro's eye shot open and he found himself back in Sunny's sick bay.

_What...Just what the fuck was that? _Zoro was thinking about this recent dream when suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Damn! Its hard you know. It has been a while since i have cracked myself and been going serious in a story. I am gonna loose it...yup...I'm gonna loose it...

UNLESS YOU LEAVE A REVIEW XD

Anyway, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.


	6. Escaping from Despair

Hey my all readers. Here is chapter 6. Now first of all I want to warn all readers that this is the first time I'm writing such an intense chapter. So, I don't know whether it's actually good or just a failure. But as always, I'll be waiting for your kind reviews which always give me hints on how I should improve my writing and inspiration to continue on. So...THANKS IN ADVANCE...

THANKS ALL MY REVIEWERS. Oh...

And a GIGANTIC THANKS to LadySpring, my beta...

Now, that's enough rambling, I think we should start.

**Chapter 6: Escaping from Despair**

Zoro heard a knock on the door and was yanked out of his thoughts. The door opened slightly and Nami took a step inside the room.

"Nami?" Zoro was surprised by her sudden arrival. He was in no condition to start any argument with her. Neither was he good enough to do any kind of chore for her. She could've asked someone much more capable, so what was the reason that she was here before him?

"W-what is it?" Zoro asked as a frown appeared on his face. He lowered his gaze from Nami to the wooden floor.

Robin was also heading to the sick bay. Reaching there, she noticed Nami entering. As Nami stepped in, the slightly opened door closed on its own. Robin thought that maybe Nami also had the same intentions as she did and wanted to talk to Zoro, so she decided to not enter yet and stopped near the door while resting her back against the wall. Just as a force of habit, she decided to eavesdrop and listen to those two's conversation.

**Inside the sick bay**

"I just…wanted to ask how you're feeling now," Nami said softly taking a few steps forward.

Her voice as well as expression was different than usual. Was she really worried about him? No, that couldn't be true. Maybe she was trying to trick him or something? Either way Zoro was not able to think anything clearly. As she approached him, a strange impulse to stay away from her arose in him.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling much better." Zoro uttered quickly as his frown tensed up even more. "You don't have to worry about me. You should…go now."

He was telling her to leave. Nami had no idea whether it was because he did not want to talk to anyone or was it because of her? On top of that, his recent reaction was also bothering her.

"Zoro, are you really alright?" Nami asked in a low voice taking another step towards him. Zoro's frown tensed and he clenched his right fist as he heard Nami getting closer.

"I said I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so just leave already." Zoro said in an even gruffer tone as his frown deepened. Nami gasped and looked at Zoro as her eyes widen. Something was definitely wrong. No matter what condition Zoro had been in, he had never acted this way before.

"Well…there is definitely something wrong with you. You've been acting very strangely," Nami almost yelled at him.

"I said you don't have to worry about me. So, how about you just leave me alone already? How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Zoro yelled back at her while standing up suddenly startling Nami.

As he tried to clench his fists, some of his weight shifted on his right ankle due to physical weakness, and he felt a sharp pain from both injured body parts spread through his whole body. Zoro's flinched. Bending down slightly in order to reduce the pain, he grabbed his left hand with his right one while lifting his right ankle, shifting all of his weight to his left foot.

"Zoro…" Seeing him in this troubled condition made Nami concerned. She impulsively moved closer to help him. Once again the moment her left hand touched his right shoulder, Zoro jerked her hand off quickly, his reaction appeared to be driven by pure instinct.

"I don't need your pity." Zoro glared at her startling her even more. Nami gasped as she looked into his deadly eyes. She had never seen this side of Zoro before. The intense, deadly vibe he had around him at the moment was unlike any time before. It was as if an injured predator's piercing gaze was striking right at her heart, ready to rip her apart to pieces at any time.

Struck by a strange fear, Nami slowly backed away, her back striking against the wall after a few steps. Zoro finally realized how rashly he was acting and turned his eyes away from her.

"Just…leave me alone." Zoro's voice softened, this time to request not command. Nami also realized that she couldn't do anything anymore. Lowering her gaze after a few moments of silence, Nami opened the door and left the room wearing a glum expression on her face. As the door closed, Zoro sat down in bed. For a few moments, he stared at his swords that were placed beside the desk in front of him and then closed his eyes. After sighing once, he rested his forehead on his right palm.

_That's it. Drive them away just like this. You don't need any of them._ The thick voice started echoing in his head once again.

"Just shut up already. What the hell is this thing anyway? I'm getting sick of it," Zoro muttered dimly without making any movement.

**Outside the sick bay**

Nami stood outside the door of the sick bay, facing away from it. She knew that Robin was standing there. After glancing once at Robin, Nami turned around and walked away slowly while lowering her head and holding her right arm in her left hand wearing the same glum expression as before.

Robin was staring at Nami with eyes full of concern but didn't stop her. Sanji, who was still holding a tray with a drink on it, came this way.

"Those idiots, pulling me into their stupid game," Sanji was muttering angrily when he noticed Nami approaching.

"Ah! Nami-san, I was wondering where you were! I looked all over the…ship…?" Nami walked past him without paying any attention. Sanji noticed her sullen face and thought about what could have happened. She was coming from the sick bay and Robin was standing there as well looking a bit down. _That's it. It must have been that idiot marimo. He must have said something stupid to Nami and Robin again._

"That asshole. I'm going to show him now." Sanji wrinkled his forehead and trodded towards the sickbay angrily while cursing under his breath but as he approached the door, Robin stopped him.

"Sanji, please, you will only worsen his condition."

"But Robin-chan, that idiot-"

"Please, Sanji." Sanji couldn't say no if Robin was requesting so persuasively. Besides, she wasn't wrong. Even if he went in there, they would only start uselessly bickering. Zoro was not one to back away just like that, especially if it Sanji was involved.

"Fine, Robin-chan" Accepting Robin's request, Sanji turned around and walked away in silence.

_Now then, what should I do?_ After thinking for a few moments, Robin took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Hearing the sound, Zoro glanced in that direction from the corner of his eye.

"Tch! So it's you now," Zoro said making a grouchy face and turned his glance away. It wasn't a surprise for Robin that his behavior towards her wasn't any different.

"That wasn't nice, what you said to Nami," Robin said narrowing her eyes.

"Heh, spying again? So typical of you," Zoro scowled. The way he said it was indeed rude but Robin didn't let it bother her.

"I know something is bothering you and-" Robin was interrupted by Zoro.

"It's someone. And right now that someone is you. Didn't I say to leave me alone?" Zoro said while glaring at her from the corner of his right eye.

"I can't as long as you are acting like that," Robin answered back keeping her cool but Zoro snapped and almost shouted at her.

"I will act like this as long as you or anyone else keeps bugging me, so have mercy on me and leave me alone already, woman."

Robin was taken aback after hearing this. It had been a very long time since he called her that and she had been pretty sure that he would not use it ever again but she was proved wrong. The gears in Robin's intelligent brain started operating. Analyzing recent events and their consequences, she finally concluded a rough hypothesis about his actions.

_Woman? So, that's how it is? That's the reason he is acting like this towards me and Nami?_ But she could not back out now.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't intend to leave anytime soon." Robin took a step further. Snarling at her, he quickly stood up. Putting his weight on his left foot, he leaned forward to the desk in front of himself and using his right hand grabbed Wado Ichimonji by its handle. Startled by his actions, Robin stopped in her tracks and kept observing in silence, a frown forming on her face. Jerking Wado in a random direction, he sent its scabbard flying away, unsheathing the sword in the process.

Robin gasped as she found herself in front of a broken man pointing a sword at her. The tip of the sword was just a few inches away from her neck. Even in this hostile situation, Robin could clearly observe the weakness in Zoro's body. Only the tip of his right foot was touching the floor and sweat was running down his forehead. Standing sideward, his hand which held the sword was shaking as if he was desperately trying to keep it from falling down.

"Leave…or I will…" Zoro didn't complete his sentence and just kept glaring at her. Robin completed it for him in a questioning manner "Or…you will kill me?"

"After all this time, everything you have done for me, you will kill me because I'm a woman?" Robin asked in a soft voice looking intently into his eyes. Zoro's eyebrows relaxed as anger was replaced by depression and he directed his gaze away from Robin, staring at the cold wooden floor.

A few moments passed in silence and Zoro's sword was still in the same position.

A faint smile appeared on Robin's lips. "Would it make you feel better?"

Zoro looked at her curiously, trying to find out what she was trying to say. His question was answered as she placed her right hand on the unsharpened side of the sword.

"Would it soothe your mind if you killed me?" She received no answer, just a surprised look as Zoro gulped once.

Gripping the sword in her fingers, she pulled it closer, letting its tip poke the soft skin of her neck. "If so, I'll gladly offer my life to you, just like you have done for us. But…can you really do it?"

Zoro's eyes widened as he heard the unexpected words from Robin. What was she thinking? Did she think that saying this would make him feel better or was it that she really was willing to sacrificing herself just so he would calm down? In any case, this was too unexpected for Zoro. How could he feel better after hurting his own friend? Then it struck him. He has already harmed one of his friends. Not physically but mentally.

_It's just like 'that thing' said. How pathetic can I get? _Zoro glanced at Robin with a look that contained a mixture of sadness and guilt. Turning his gaze away, Zoro pointed his sword away from Robin and let it fall down. Unconsciously, he shifted some of his weight on his right foot, causing the same sharp pain to spread.

Zoro cringed in pain. Due to the weakness and improper distribution of balance, Zoro stumbled backward and fell on the floor hitting his back against the wall behind.

"Zoro," Robin gasped and quickly stepped ahead to help him.

"Why?"

Robin stopped.

"Why are you willing to go so far for me? Is it because we are friends? Or because I have helped you at occasions before?" Zoro asked softly, not lifting his gaze.

"Yes. That is also a reason, but…" Robin bent down and grabbed Wado Ichimonji in her right hand, "For now, it's because we want Zoro back. All of us would love the old you to return to us. The others haven't seen you like this yet, and I don't want anyone else to, either." Robin slowly walked closer and squatted down before him.

"The Zoro I knew would never have broken down no matter what kind of peril he went through. No matter how severe the injuries…as long as there is strength remaining in him, he would always find a way to stand up against his opponent."

Zoro raised his head to gaze into Robin's eyes which looked strangely appealing this time. It was like those eyes were begging him to stop behaving so cowardly and act like the usual Roronoa Zoro always did.

Breaking the eye contact between them Robin lifted her left hand and wrapped her fingers around Zoro's right wrist. Her touch was warm, surprisingly different than how it felt before.

"I hope you don't mind if I touch you this much." She didn't get any response for some moments. Then she lifted his hand up and placed Wado Ichimonji on his palm.

"I'm sure you still remember your promise. I believe in you. As long as you are alive, one way or the other you will accomplish your goal." Using her ability Robin grabbed the other two swords.

"Chopper is an extremely talented doctor. I'm sure you will be able to hold these swords very soon," Robin said softly while placing the swords beside Zoro.

Robin had nothing else to say for the moment. Neither was Zoro responding any longer, except that he was firmly clutching Wado Ichimonji's handle. She decided to take her leave for now, so she stood up and, turning around, started walking to the door.

"I look pitiful in this state, right?"

Hearing Zoro's voice, Robin stopped.

"Hopelessly pathetic." Zoro lifted his head and looked sternly at her.

"Yes, you do. But I know you can overcome it. Besides, there was a time when I looked even more pitiful than this, but no one abandoned me." Robin looked at him over her shoulder and gave him her usual smile. "We will never abandon you either."

Robin left the room softly closing the door behind her.

Zoro didn't move from his spot and just stared at Wado Ichimonji. Just what was he thinking, acting like that? He almost lost himself. It was indeed true that injuries were severe and they could leave a normal human crippled. But he wasn't supposed to be normal. No matter what kind of obstacle, he should overcome it, no matter what kind of injury, he should recover from it.

_What a load of crap. _That thing's voice was back and started echoing in Zoro's head again.

"You again, bastard. Just what the hell are you anyway?" Zoro cursed angrily, making a disgusted face.

_She may say some sweet words to you but, in reality, as soon as everyone comes to know that you can't fight like before, they will abandon you by saying something like their destination is a dangerous area and with your condition you can't survive. _

"Then…I just have to regain my strength." Zoro said calmly.

_Yes, you will get your strength back, but this time you will use it for yourself._

"Don't misunderstand me."

_What?_

"It's just as you said. If the only thing they want from me is my power, then I'll regain it and use it for them."

_What? What are you saying?_

"I don't know what the fuck you are. But I'm not going to let you plunge me into darkness so easily." Zoro placed Wado on the floor and looked for its scabbard. Zoro found it behind the desk.

_Oi, don't be an idiot. It's because of that attitude that you are in this condition._

"I said, shut up. If my arms are cut off, I'll run on my opponent with a sword in my mouth. If my legs are cut off, I'll stand on an arm and use my other arm and my mouth to cut him down. If both arms and legs are severed, I'll just use my mouth and remaining body, but I'll never give up ever again." Zoro moved his right hand to grab a sheathed sword in order to support himself to stand up. Gripping Sandai Katetsu in his hand, he crouched upon his left foot supporting himself with his right hand.

_You're going to stand up on an injured leg? You think you can do this?_

"Watch me." Using Sandai Katestsu as a support, he put all of his weight on his left leg, standing up with his leg slightly bent. Then he started shifting the/his weight to his injured foot. Just when a little amount of his weight rested on his right foot, intense pain ran through his body like a jolt of lightening. He tightened his grip on Sandai Katetsu's handle and after stumbling, fell on his knees, throwing all the weight of the right side of his body on the sword. His jaws were clenched tightly, his legs were shaking, and he felt like he was going to fall down any second. All of his strength drained out instantly. But he didn't give up.

_Not yet. I'm not going to go down so easily. It's true that a normal person can't stand up after this kind of injury, but the one I wish to surpass is not a normal human. To beat him, I can't be like any other normal human. I have to become a** monster**._

Lifting his right foot, he placed it front of himself and started shifting his weight on his injured foot once again. He took a deep breath and with one powerful push used all the strength in his right foot. Letting out a growl, he finally stood up on both of his feet.

He should be happy with his accomplishment, but he was more shocked rather than happy. It wasn't feeling as painful as before any more. Just a faint stinging sensation. In addition to that, he could move his hand as well. He felt just slight pain when he clenched his hand into a fist. This was a bit too much. Even if he had a tendency to recover faster than others, this was just too surprising.

He decided to stand up just once in order to strengthen his resolve, but he never expected that almost all the pain would just disappear like this. It was too strange. Zoro's face flinched as the voice echoed again in his head.

_Hehe, looks like I can't do much here. I'll leave you alone for now, but don't get conceited. As soon as I get a chance, I'll be back. Or rather, I should say you will come to me._

A sinister laughter followed and slowly faded away from his head in a few seconds.

"In the end, I couldn't figure out what that thing was." Zoro sighed once and, bending down, grabbed Wado Ichimonji's scabbard.

"I'm still far too weak as compared to before. Even though it's not as painful now, the pain in my arm and leg is still there." Walking up to Wado Ichimonji he unsheathed it and along with the other two placed them in their previous position beside the desk. Zoro got dressed in his usual clothes and put the swords inside the sash.

_Time to get some fresh air. It feels like I haven't been under the open sky for ages._ Zoro lifted his left hand up and stared at it for a while before clenching it into a fist. _I can't believe how childishly I was acting back then. I still hate women, but __rejecting _my friends for this reason is just like giving up on my dream. I owe Robin for this one.

Walking closer to the door, he opened it and stepped outside.

* * *

Ok, that was...tough. As i said, this is my first time on something like this. Anyway, if any of my reader is thinking that everything is settled down than your are my friend...dead wrong, cause things are just starting, trust me I'm the author.

As always...THANKS FOR READING...AND REVIEWING. I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS :)


	7. Exceptions

Yo everyone. If I made you wait a lot, I'm very very sorry. Actually somethings happened, worst of all, my beta LadySpring had some personal issues and she suggested that i find someone else to beta my stories :(

But luckily I've found another awesome beta YAY! Now then, First of all let me make one thing clear that may be confusing my readers a bit. Zoro's injuries. It's left wrist and right ankle. Got it? Let me repeat, left wrist and right ankle. Ok, I guess you understand now.

Thanks for reading and reviewing in advance. And another Huge Credit for Santoryou3, my new beta...

**Chapter 7: Exceptions**

In the library, sitting at her mapping desk, resting her head on her palm, Nami was doodling on a blank piece of paper. Thoughts of recent events regarding her and Zoro were storming her brain. Did he really hate her? For what reason? Well…speaking of reasons, there were a lot.

Sighing once, Nami lowered her hand rested her head on the desk, trying to calm her chaotic mind but was interrupted by a commotion outside her door. Nami tried really hard to ignore it but as the time passed it became even more irritating. Finally giving up, Nami stood up, slamming her hands on the desk angrily. Closing the library's door, she treaded her way to the lawn.

"Those idiots, can't they even read the mood, I'm going to give them a good lesson no-" Nami angrily cursed under her breath but upon reaching at the lawn words got stuck in her throat when she witnessed something unexpected.

Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Franky were gathered around Zoro cheering him in their own way while Sanji standing a few feet away smoking casually. He didn't seem all that phased about Zoro's return, but Nami detected a slight smile curling the cook's lips.

"That's enough Luffy, stop it." Zoro said, his voice clearly defining him as irked, while Luffy kept patting his back completely ignoring his warning.

"Come on Zoro, don't be so stingy. I knew you won't be down just by that."

"Zoro?" Nami was looking at him with wide eyes. He looked completely different than what he had some time ago. He looked… relatively normal; the same high eyebrows and permanent scowl, his green coat and three katana strapped to his haramaki. Everyone's eyes averted to Nami when they heard her voice.

"Hey Nami, Zoro is perfectly fine now," Luffy exclaimed joyfully. "I told you he would be ok. Chopper is the best doctor in the world after all!"

"Y-yeah, he looks…better now." Nami softly said. Zoro was staring blankly at her. By now, Robin had come out of the aquarium as well and had the same reaction as Nami, though her expression was more intrigued than surprised.

After staring at Robin for a moment longer than at Nami, Zoro gently moved Luffy's hand away, advanced forward and started climbing the stairs to where Nami was standing. Upon standing a few steps down from where she stood, he paused and stared up at her. "Nami." He bluntly said.

"…"

Exhaling once, Zoro closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them again. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Nami was dumbfounded by the word she heard just now. Did he say 'Sorry'? Zoro never apologizes. It just wasn't in his nature to see the wrongness of his actions. Had their swordsman been replaced by a robot? She tried to clarify it in her mind when some more unexpected words landed on her eardrums.

"The way I acted back then was just…stupid. I'm sorry about that."

Nami was just staring at him with shock eyes, which made him slightly nervous. Then a faint smile crept on Nami's lips. "As long as you realize it, everything's fine." She happily said, smacking Zoro's shoulder.  
"D-don't do that." Zoro clenched his teeth as he felt a strange uneasiness by her action.

"What?" Nami asked. She didn't understand what he really meant by that.

"Nothing, just forget it." Rolling his eyes, Zoro turned around and began walking to the stairs.

"Zoro." Nami softly called him and he stopped upon hearing her voice.

Zoro turned his eyes to look at her over his shoulder. "What?"

"It's good to have you back." Clutching her hands behind her back she said with a big smile on her face.

Surprised by her odd out-of-character actions, Zoro stared blankly at her for a few moments then turned his head in front.

"It's good to be back." He answered with a small smile of his own and then descended down the stairs to the lawn just to be stormed by his male crew-mates again.

Robin was staring at the group in amazement, especially Zoro. She never even imagined that things would be normal so soon. Did she really do such a tremendous job? No, it wasn't because of her, unless the person himself doesn't decide to take action nothing can happen. It's definitely because of Zoro's resolve that despite all the physical and mental damage, he was still standing among them.

Speaking of which, the occasional smile, he gave to Franky and laughing at Brook, Ussop and Luffy's silly antics was something almost unexpected and new. Before he would always and very easily get irritated by their constant horseplay, but now he seemed to be enjoying everyone's presence.

Just as things started to get a bit crazy, Chopper came out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What is going on, it's so noisy. Let me get some sleep in piec-" Sleepiness disappeared in a moment. Jaw dropped and eyes almost bulged out of sockets when Chopper noticed his severely injured patient carelessly standing in the middle of the lawn.

"ZORO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE RESTING IN THE SICK BAY. HOW ARE YOU EVEN STANDING HERE SO CARELESSLY?"

"Oh, hey, Chopper. You don't have to yell so much. I was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I came out to have some fresh air." Zoro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at his injured hand, closing and opening it a few times. "Besides, your medicine worked quite well, it isn't as painful now."

_Medicine? What medicine is he talking about? I just gave some first aid and sedatives to relieve the pain. I haven't operated on him yet._ For the few moments, Chopper kept staring at him with wide eyes and dropped jaw. Then shaking his head while clearing the thoughts he jumped on the wooden railing on the stairs and leapt on the back of the swordsman, morphing into Heavy Point. Zoro grunted as he hit the deck, pinned beneath a massive ball of fur.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zoro yelled. Chopper ignored and straddled him, quickly grabbing his right hand and starting to examine it.

"It's this one." Zoro said while lifting his left hand before Chopper's eyes.

"…!...oh" He let the right hand go and quickly grabbed left one.

_W-what is the…meaning if this?_ Chopper couldn't understand anything. There was no swelling and no fractures at all; the only thing wrong with it was thinness of muscles due to weakness. Letting go of his hand Chopper turned around quickly. Taking the shoe on his right foot off, he started examining it as well.

"It's this one" Zoro said slightly lifting his right foot up in the air.

"…!...Oh" Letting go of the left one he grabbed the other one and started examining Zoro's right ankle. Same situation, nothing as serious as it was some hours ago, it was all too confusing. Chopper stared at Zoro's ankle for few moments then took few deep breaths to ease his mind a bit. After a minute, Chopper climbed off his patient and grabbed his arm, pulling Zoro's body over his shoulders. "You're coming with me. I have to examine you properly."

"OI! LET ME DOWN! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN." Zoro yelled angrily, but it had no effect on Chopper.

"You don't have to strain yourself so much. Just relax." Chopper calmly said and left to the infirmary, holding an angry cursing Zoro on his shoulder.

"What's with Chopper?" Franky asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah, he was acting strangely." Usopp threw in.

"I don't think so." Everyone's eyes landed on Brook, who was somewhat silent for all this time.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Ah…I'll surely answer…If you let me see your panties." Brook received one of Nami's heels on his skull resulting into a bump and fell flat on the lawn.

"He means that Zoro's injuries were not normal." Ignoring the meaningless commotion, Robin joined her crewmates on the lawn and continued. "These kinds of injuries never heal so quickly no matter how good a medicine or how strong a person is."

"Well that's because it's Zoro." Luffy exclaimed happily with a wide grin.

"No" Brook stood up adjusting his clothes "I'm not a doctor but the least I know is that…" Brook said intensely while pointing his left index to the wrist of his other hand "…injuries concerning tendons have nothing to do with one's strength…ah…I have no tendons to begin with."

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT." Usopp backhanded Brook.

"I think we are over thinking this." Sanji stepped forward, taking a drag of his cigarette. "If it's that muscle freak, then this kind of thing is not impossible."

"Sanji is right, and besides, why are we worrying about it so much? Now that everything is getting back to normal…" Luffy lifted his hand up and shouted "KANPAAAAIIII!"

"Should have guessed" Nami shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Not a bad idea" Franky smirked lifting his glasses up.

"Sanji, prepare the food hurry up, hurry up."

"I knew you would say that, but…" Sanji started spinning on one foot with heart eyes "~Only if Nami-san and Robin-chan say so!~"

And so the party started.

Meanwhile, inside the infirmary

"Everything…seems to be normal." Chopper said reluctantly.

"Oi, oi, don't say it like you're not happy with it." Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that I'm not happy. It's just…Zoro"

"What"

"Have you felt anything strange lately?"

Zoro's voice died down and thoughts of that weird thing from before started flowing in his mind. For one moment, he thought of telling Chopper about it, but then again, he thought that telling him something unscientific like this is completely pointless. Maybe it was only because of his pathetic way of thinking that he experienced something illogical like that.

"No." Zoro said calmly.

"Oh," Chopper seemed slightly disappointed. "Then, I guess everything is fine. You can go."

"Okay then." Zoro stood up and putting his coat on advanced to leave.

"Zoro"

He stopped and looked back at Chopper "What now?"

"You're still not healed properly so try not to strain yourself."

"I know, after all I know my limits the best." Zoro proudly acclaimed.

"No you don't." Chopper said half closing his eyes, which caused some veins to pop on Zoro's forehead.

"Whatever" Zoro left the infirmary to join others in party.

_I will not give up. There should be a proper explanation for this._ Chopper lifted a test tube up to his eye level and stared at it for a while. _For now, I'll test Zoro's blood to see if I can find anything from it._

Time passed, as always some crazy stuff happened, mostly involving Franky challenging Brook to a drinking contest and Luffy performing his usual nostril-chopstick-basket dance, and finally. The party died down. Everyone went to sleep except Zoro, who has slept a lot lately decided to take first watch. Furthermore, this time he wanted to be under the open sky more than ever. Zoro walked up on the deck, stretching his muscles and cracking his neck.

"Damn, that was…tiring. I've really lost a lot of strength." Zoro muttered and crossed his arms, staring at the full moon.

Full moon, clear sky, not even smallest of the cloud could be seen anywhere. The black blanket above him was riddled with uncountable stars shinning like jewels accompanied by the big bad ass 'Mr. Moon'. All were showering their brilliance down to the unusually calm ocean which in return reflected everything the same as it received. Instead of floating on water Sunny seemed to be stranded in space filled with stars and moon. This kind of atmosphere was almost impossible in New World. For some reason, even Zoro found this night to be…fairly amazing.

"If you don't mind, may I accompany you?"

Zoro was pulled out of his thoughts after hearing a soft familiar voice. Averting his eyes to the source, he noticed Robin walking up to the deck through stairs wearing the same mysterious smile she always has.

"Yeah, sure…I don't think there is a reason to mind." Zoro said calmly and turned his gaze back to the sky. Walking closer to him, Robin stopped a few feet away and looked at the beautiful sky as well.

Earlier, she decided to have a casual conversation with him, but unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. However, now that things were fine; this was a good chance to talk a little A rare conversation with Zoro had its own importance for Robin. After all, they were the only two calm minded and sane members of the crew.

One would doubt the word 'sane', both were pretty outrageous in their own way, so 'mature' would be better suited word. Few moments passed in silence then Robin decided to take the initial step.

"Night is very beautiful, isn't it?" Her eyes were still to the sky.

Beautiful? Well…Zoro didn't know anything about that because only beauty he could recognize was beauty of resolve, skills and swords. 'Beauty' of any other object never bothered Zoro. Maybe it was…beautiful. After few moments, Zoro responded with a grunt.

Now, that was the problem. Sometimes it was so hard to start a conversation with him. No matter what you say he would respond with just 'hmm' or 'yeah'. Sometimes, even Robin got irritated by him. The archaeologist didn't say anything else for time being and continued enjoying the view when suddenly she was slightly startled when she heard a low chuckle from Zoro.

"What is it?" Robin curiously asked turning her gaze to him.

"Ah…no…nothing"

"You can talk to me. That was my intention from the beginning after all."

"Really?" Zoro asked, seemingly surprised by her statement. Robin replied with a nod.

"Actually, I was just thinking about the recent events. In that dark room, for once I actually thought that, that was it. That was the end for me. However, thinking now…it feels kind of…funny."

Zoro glanced at Robin and noticed her staring at him with an unknown expression which looked like a mixture of surprise and amusement or something like that. "I'm acting weird, right?" He said, half closing his eyes.

A faint smile formed on Robin's lips, and she turned her gaze back to the sky. "Not really. There are times when no matter how hard one try but cannot control the overflowing emotions."

"Hmm…I guess you're right."

"Zoro" He glanced at her in response "Have you ever faced a situation when you wanted to put on a façade and tried desperately to hide overwhelming grief in your heart. Neverthless, despite all the effort tears force their way out showing everyone that internally how weak and insecure you are."

Now Zoro was staring at her with wide eyes. Robin noticed his surprise. "Oh sorry, now I'm acting weird." she said smiling softly and brushing her fingers through her hair.

Zoro knew what might be going in her mind. Hearing what she said just now she may be thinking about Enies Lobby. That was just a guess, who knows how many times she may have faced such a condition. But Zoro remembered the exact kind of situation happening to him.

"No, not at all" Zoro crossed his arms and looked at the sky once again. "I have faced the exact same situation before."

"Really?"

Zoro nodded in approval.

"Was it a long time ago?" Curiosity was taking over Robin slowly and steadily now.

"Once when I was kid and second time…soon after I joined with Luffy." Zoro's face was calm as always as he answered.

Robin was getting even more curious now. She had heard about all their adventures before she joined the crew. Most of them from Nami, but never heard that there was a time when even Zoro shed tears. Even when they were bidding farewell with Merry, everyone was pretty much crying including herself. Even Sanji's eyes were somewhat wet even though he controlled it. But Zoro's eyes were completely dry, not even a single drop of liquid appeared in his eyes as he sternly stared at the burning figure of their beloved nakama. But the look in his eyes showed that he was proud at Merry and had no regrets.

Robin wanted to ask him about the occasion when the unexpected event took place, but then decided to let it go for the moment. But much to her surprise, Zoro answered her question himself.

"It was when I was defeated by Mihawk. I trained so hard for so many years, but he defeated me effortlessly. Such utter defeat, I was almost broken down to the core." His tone turned a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I cried a bit but, thanks to his words I wasn't a complete wreck."

"His?"

"Mihawk's, he said something that made me somewhat happy as well."

"Oh."

"But that time I vowed to Luffy that I would never lose again. And I vowed to myself that I'll never let tears fill my eyes…ever again. I decided to throw away my emotions. If I had to become an emotionless demon to defeat him, I'll do it as well. But…"

Zoro paused for few moments and lowered his gaze.

"But?" Robin asked curiously and few moments later he continued.

"I have finally realized that no matter how hard a human try to hide or discard his emotions, in the end it's all in vain. One way or the other, fate or destiny or just life itself breaks the artificial demonic shell and reveals the weak human inside, which can't do anything alone."

Silence followed and for a considerably longer period it remained quiet. Then Zoro softly spoke again. "Robin." She turned a bit to face him, giving a questioning look. "Thank you."

"…!...I said it's ok. I just repaid the-" Robin's sentence cut off in middle and her eyes widened as she found herself wrapped in Zoro's arms. This was completely unexpected. He was hugging her. She felt heat rising to her cheeks at such close contact with him for the first time. She had been never in this kind of situation with Zoro before. In fact, she had never seen Zoro this close to anyone, unless he was being forced in some childish games.

But yet, there was something different. He wasn't as close to her, despite his arms being wrapped around her shoulders, small but there was a gap between their bodies. And on top of that his hands were slightly shaking.

"Zoro"

"I'm sorry. It's…it's just that…I wanted to say thanks and…"

"And?"

"…Robin…to you, it may not be something big, but for me, it is. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't know how to repay me…so…you are hugging me?"

"Eh?" Zoro paused for few moments and then quickly backed away from her "Sorry. I really didn't mean to…you know…" Zoro tried to clarify himself while smiling awkwardly.

"That's fine. I understand." Robin let out a soft chuckle and quickly turned her back to him to hide a slight blush on her face.

"O-oh." Crossing his arms Zoro turned his attention back to sky once again.

"So…does that mean you don't hate women anymore?" Robin asked crossing her arms and lifting her eyes to the stars above. After a brief pause, Zoro answered.

"No. I still hate women..." Robin looked at him over her shoulder, hearing the trail at the end of the statement, suggesting that he was going to continue. "But…" Another smile appeared on his face "There are always exceptions."

Robin turned her eyes to front, and she was blushing again.

"Zoro" She gained his attention and said while facing away hiding her slightly flushed face. "Thank you, for coming back to us."

"No. Thank you for bringing me back." Zoro bluntly said while emphasizing on the word 'you', and unintentionally he made Robin a bit nervous. As Robin felt a strange unknown feeling arising in herself, she decided to take her leave now.

"I think I should get some rest now."

"Hmm? Yeah sure, you must be tired."

With this Robin walked down the stairs and entered her and Nami's room. Before going to bed, she tried very hard to figure something about the strange feeling she was having. A feeling she had never felt before. After half an hour of failure, she decided to ignore it and take a good night sleep. Maybe it was only because she was tired. Yes…it should be that.

**Inside the castle which was destroyed by one side after Straw Hat pirates' assault. Inside Mikumo's room...**  
Wearing an extremely angered expression, covering her bandaged stomach with left arm she was almost moping internally on her loss, when suddenly she heard some screams from outside the room. Surprised by sudden commotion she walked to leave the room, but before she could reach the door it was smashed to pieces with a kick from outside. When smoke cleared a tall man appeared holding a few dead bodies of Mikumo's underlings by their legs. That man sauntered into the room dragging the lifeless bodies behind him.

The man appeared to be few inches taller than her. Black hair completely brushed back. He was wearing a black vest, black pants and black long coat and a black colored katana on his left hip. His skin, however, was white, contrasting with his black garments.

"What are you doing?" Mikumo asked.

"Taking out worthless trash, what else." He answered with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Not that. I'm asking why are you here?"

"Heh, think you can question me?" He lifted the dead bodies slightly up in air and threw them quite some feet away into a corner of the room.

"After I gave you such a big opportunity and to top that I planted those explosives…" The smirk disappeared, and he directed a deadly glare to her. "You went ahead and lost him so easily."

Her breath was taken away as she felt that glare pierce right through her heart, and an overwhelming fear started taking over her whole body. However, suddenly that man calmed down.

_It's not like it was a failure. It was a huge success. Now that things have finally started, I have to give it one more push_. He calmly walked closer to her and murmured. "I'll give you another chance."

"Another chance?" She asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, another chance to be with your beloved, plus, I'll give you a very important piece of advice as well. That woman Nico Robin, it's because of her that he won't accept you. Kill her. Kill her before Roronoa Zoro's very eyes. Only then he will truly understand where he belongs."

Her eyes widened. "I knew it. It was her after all." She angrily stated with a frown.

"Yes, it's good that you understand. But remember, you have to kill her before his eyes. Otherwise it will be meaningless."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

He turned around and got ready to leave.

"Wait!" Mikumo shouted, and he stopped and glared at her over his shoulder.

"What now?" He asked apathetically.

"I need to ask you something. That sword 'Sandai Katetsu'…it isn't just a regular cursed sword, is it?" She asked narrowing her eyes. That man turned slightly to face her sideward.

"Is it a-" She was interrupted as she felt his right index finger on her lips and saw his face dangerously close to hers wearing a deadly sinister grin.

"You don't need to know." He hushed in a very gruff tone which scared even her. She scrambled away from him. Eyes dilated in horror. Chuckling to himself, he turned and with a flash exited the castle.

Applying some force under his feet he jumped on a tree branch outside the castle. He made himself comfortable on the branch and glared at nothing.

_Now, with that she will use all of her force to kill Nico Robin. What pathetic creature humans are, she didn't even think that it could be a lie_.

"Worthless, worthless, worthless" He started laughing maniacally while covering his eyes with his left palm. After laughing madly for a minute, the sound died. Lowering his hand, he peeked through his fingers, and another sinister grin appeared on his face.

"Soon, very soon, **I'll be the one to welcome chaos**."

* * *

Phew! As always, that was tough. This is the toughest story to write so far. Reason? Because I'm trying to make less mistakes an put more intensity in. So far all positive reviews except the ones pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes (They were very helpful). For this chapter? I can't tell unless i get reviews, so...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)


	8. Development

Yo everyone. SORRY, SORRY, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. Yeah, I just realized that it's been almost a month since I updated. But I hope my readers are not angry...what...?...they don't even care...?...REALLY? *GAWWWWWK*

Anyway...some #$% went down and I felt like the busiest person in the world for couple of weeks. Now if that wasn't enough than there was another issue which...isn't really important to mention here anyway. I kind of got...really unmotivated for some reason and even thought for some time that maybe I should quit writing...?...?...!...

Anyway...that's just meaningless blabbering by a useless Gorilla author, so don't sweat it.

Before we continue the story I think I should thank all my readers and reviewers in advance and of course my beta as well. And, if this chapter is a bit of a disappointment please be easy on me because I'm not very good with these kind of situations. Well...I'm not very good with anything related to writing anyway XD

But i can assure you that I'm pretty good in my profession...which is nowhere near writing stories or fanfics.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR YAPPING, LET US READ ALREADY"

...oh...sorry...please continue...(Walks away and sit in a corner surrounded by thick gloomy aura)

**Chapter 8: Development**

Things were back to normal on Sunny. Or it should be said a bit too normal, especially for two certain crew members. As Nami stood before kitchen's door, she was intently staring at the two mentioned people having some similar thoughts on her mind. She had been noticing some unexpected behaviors from them. Ever since Zoro came out of the infirmary completely healed, it had been quite easy to approach him, which wasn't the case before because he always got irritated if someone asked him to do something. Even though in the end he always did it at the cost of cursing or scowls. He was never interested in long conversations and always tried to finish them as quickly as possible so that he could return to his sleep or training. But recently, that wasn't the case, at least for Robin. And what's with that smile? Did he always smile like that when talking to someone? To Nami, it looked like they were enjoying their time together…just like a…

Some really bizarre thoughts ran through Nami's mind and unconsciously she started snickering…weirdly…?

"Nami-san?"

Nami stopped snickering and turned her eyes from her two targets to the source of voice. Brook was standing behind looking at her through his unreadable eye sockets. Nami couldn't figure out what kind of expression he was wearing because…he is just bones after all.

"What is it?" Nami asked sternly.

"Why were you smiling like that?" Brook suddenly gasped and then said in a surprised manner, "Don't tell me you were planning your daily panties schedule!" This earned him Nami's left elbow on his face and he crashed into the kitchen's wall, buried in the pile of split wood.

"NO…SUNNY!" Franky's scream was heard from inside the kitchen.

_Idiot, those are some of the most perverted bones I've ever seen._ Then again she just realized that these were the first ever-alive perverted bones she has ever seen. "Honestly, there is nothing but panties in that empty skull of yours." Nami cursed angrily.

"Ah, how much I wish this was true. But I do have a tone-dial in my skull. Yohohohohoho…" Brook untangled himself from the splintered wall and dodged Franky's hurried repairs, once again stopping in front of her as he opened his skull to show the treasure that lay inside.

Nami ignored the moron and left to explore the library to continue working on her world map. It was rare to find free time with this ship full of idiots, so she had to take advantage of the little time she was able to get.

Time passed as always. The sun descended and darkness started spreading around the atmosphere. Everyone on Sunny was indulged in their own activities, including Nami and Robin. Both women were in library. Nami's long ginger hair were tied in a ponytail, and perched on her nose was the pair of spectacles she hardly ever wore. She was hunched over the table, carefully drawing the contour lines of an island a few weeks back. A few meters away on the bench, Robin was reading a history book as usual, legs crossed gently at the ankle.

It had been quite some time since both kept busy in their own work. Suddenly it struck in Nami's mind and she decided to ask Robin about the strange anomaly she's been observing recently.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin responded as she turned a page of the book.

"Did you notice that Zoro's been acting strange recently?" Nami asked, turning to Robin. She decided not to ask the main question for now; best to ease into it so as to not arouse suspicion.

"How strange exactly?" Robin asked, turning her gaze to the younger cartographer.

"What, you didn't notice? He's been acting unusually friendly, you know?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, but what surprises me is that…" Nami narrowed her eyes and a smirk appeared on her lips, "He's been acting a bit too friendly towards you."

Robin was taken aback for a moment by Nami's sudden comment. She had a fair idea of what was on Nami's mind; this wasn't the first time this topic had arisen between the two friends. It most often started with a comment about starting romantic relationships with the other male crew members, only as a pastime conversation while each went about their business. It never evolved into anything remotely serious. Robin was the one who often emerged victorious; Nami had a nasty habit of losing her temper and cutting off the conversation with a snap.

This time wasn't any different, except that this time, Robin was reminded of that special conversation she shared with Zoro a few nights prior. And whenever Robin thought about it, she felt a strange foreign feeling rising inside her. That was indeed something unexpected. Knowing Zoro, he'd never do something like hugging someone just to say thanks. But for now that didn't matter. Robin had to make a comeback, so, getting a hold of herself, she formed a taunting smile of her own and replied while turning her gaze to Nami.

"Are you perhaps, jealous?"

"Not really. Actually, I'm curious of what kind of new development between two crew members we can get to see." Nami was quite composed this time. She had already decided to not let any of Robin's words bother her, and was determined to keep it that way.

"Development?" Sighing once, Robin continued, closing her book and crossing her arms. "If you're talking about some intimate type of development then you're way off the right path."

"Why would you say that?" Nami asked.

"Because Zoro is the last person who'll participate in this…kind of relationship." Robin calmly answered.

"…I guess you're right. Doesn't that make things more difficult for you?" Nami asked, smiling cunningly.

After staring blankly at Nami for few moments, Robin sighed once and then answered, closing her eyes in slight frustration. "Nami, whatever you're saying is just your speculations."

"Well…it's okay if you don't want to admit it. But you'll understand eventually that what I'm saying isn't just 'speculations.'" Nami packed her stuff, placed them at their respective spots and stood up to stretch. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air. Good luck with your books." Nami left the library closing the door behind her.

She arrived near the kitchen. As she glanced once at the three childish crew mates playing something weird again, suddenly kitchen's door opened to reveal a familiar blonde-haired cook.

"OI, SHIT BUMS, DINNER IS READY!" Sanji yelled, startling Nami to her core. Some veins popped on Nami's forehead and the next moment, she delivered her left punch to Sanji's right cheek.

"Who are you calling a 'shit bum'?" Nami ferociously asked, pressing Sanji's face against kitchen's wall with her fist.

"Wovy wavi-van, vi as hahin yo wem~!"

Nami retracted her fist letting Sanji fall on floor. "~Aahhh…Nami-san's fist of love~!"

As Sanji rested on the floor with heart eyes, bloody nose and mouth, the others rushed into the kitchen, Zoro taking precautions to step on the cook, and secured their spots at the table.

"Where's Robin-chan?" Sanji asked quickly recovering from previous 'assault of love' and giving Zoro a death glare.

"In the library of course," Nami answered, sitting in the last remaining seat.

Zoro watched the others around the table, none of whom seemed to be willing to fetch the archaeologist. Since someone has to go, he decided to volunteer for the job. "I'll tell her."

"A…okay. Be careful not to get lost or Robin-chan will miss her dinner."

Zoro's eye twitched a bit; he felt like showing this idiot a thing or two right at the spot, but somehow controlled his urge to do so. Wearing a scowl, he lazily walked to library, yawning and scratching the back of his head.

Now that was indeed…strange. Why would Zoro volunteer for any kind of work? He never did that before. On the contrary, he always made a face whenever he was asked to do something, especially like finding someone. It wasn't his fault those morons got lost all the time. They really had horrible senses of direction, and somehow he ended up being the one to play the search party. But this time, he didn't mind so much.

Robin was alone in the library, probably reading as usual, and Zoro was going there. Gears in Nami's head started working and all kinds of bizarre or…not bizarre…romantic clichés that could occur between two friends started swarming her brain. Nami began snickering…weirdly…again…?

"Ah…Nami-sa-" Brook appeared behind Nami. Before he could complete his sentence, Nami's elbow landed on his non-existent nose, sending him flying into the hastily repaired kitchen wall he had destroyed earlier that same day. Franky looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"But…Nami-san, I didn't even…say anything." Brook fell on floor after uttering these words. Nami ignored him.

~In the Library~

Robin was completely absorbed in her book. Whatever Nami said or tried to imply had no effect on her at all. Yeah, if that were true, she should be able to concentrate on the book in her hand while completely ignoring whatever Nami said earlier. But that wasn't the case. From the outside, it looked like that Robin was calm and was quietly reading as always. Because it was Robin she looked calmed, because she always stayed placated regardless of the given condition. But on the inside, a whole lot of 'what ifs' were swarming her brain, converging on one particular subject.

_He's been acting strange. Did I really not notice it? What if what Nami said is true? What if he's trying to approach me differently now? He did hug me that night, but that was just a way to show me his appreciation for helping him…what if…that wasn't the case? What if…after those women's assault he is addicted to the woman's body in some way contrary to what I thought back then and he's trying to get close to me for his own desires?...!...No, the last one was a bit too crazy, there's no way he would think that way. But…what if he actually has feelings for me? Based on some books I've read, it's a part of human psychology. A human tends to feel attracted to another person who helps them and treats them nicely. It's the typical "nurse falls in love with her patient" type of plot. There's nothing strange about it. But…I never felt that way. What if…he starts talking like Sanji or…starts acting like him? What if…?_

Robin's 'what ifs' were put to a hold when she heard a voice.

"Oi, Robin."

She was startled by Zoro's sudden arrival; it was practically impossible for the burly swordsman to sneak up on anyone. She maintained her composure and diverted her gaze from the book to Zoro. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready. The dumbass is calling you. He wouldn't let anyone eat until you get there." Zoro blankly said pointing outside with his right thumb. "And I'm hungry. So hurry up."

"Oh, thank you for informing me."

Zoro replied with a grunt. Robin stood up and placed the book in its proper place on the shelf. As Robin proceeded to leave the library she gave a quick glance to Zoro while passing him. He was staring oddly at the bookshelves so he didn't notice Robin's glance.

_No, there's no way he would have those kinds of feelings for anyone. That's the type of person he is. _Robin left for the kitchen.

Zoro was still inside the library having some thoughts of his own.

_Just look at all these books. _He took some steps further to take a closer look. _Pretty much all of them belong to Robin. Damn, just looking at them makes me feel dizzy; how can she keep reading like this without ever getting bored? I mean…one or two books are enough. Who has time to read anyway?_ He turned around and scratched the back of his head. _Whatever…it doesn't concern me._

Several more days passed without anything unusual except Zoro's strange behavior. Only Nami and Robin seemed to notice it, but did not talk to anyone about it. As far as Robin observed, he didn't talk as much as he did few days ago and mostly stayed in his gym, high in the crow's nest. That was normal, and certainly couldn't be considered out of the ordinary. Except that Chopper had forbidden him to train intensely for a few more weeks. Despite the tiny doctor's order, he remained high above the others, and if one listened closely enough, the faint sound of clanking metal could be heard. Recently, he started talking a bit more than usual but suddenly that ended as well. That wasn't all; he avoided Robin in particular like the plague that past few days. That was strangest of all.

The next island should be in sight within one hour, according to what Nami said. What was the name of the island? How did it look like? Who knows; none of them have been there before, every new island has been a mystery and source of adventure for crew since the start of their journey anyway. These things could be found out immediately after they arrive, but for now Robin had some other issues in hand. Only a couple of hours had passed since breakfast and Zoro had been acting suspiciously again. In the past two hours, Zoro approached her three times and wanted to say something, but someone interrupted them and Zoro left quickly. The first time, Sanji had arrived with drinks and regaling flattery. The next, Chopper wanted to request that Robin join him on the island for a visit to the local library, and Robin politely put a rain check on the tiny doctor, but Zoro had already disappeared. Finally, Luffy, after forcing himself into the conversation, dragged both of his nakama to show off his new bronze statue, courtesy of Franky and Usopp. It was only a foot tall, but a bronze statue nonetheless.

"WOHO…LOOK AT THAT!" Luffy excitedly screamed as he looked at the island in front of him.

"Wow, the New World can really surprise you." Ussop said while looking at the island with wide eyes.

"We had so much trouble getting here, and it's practically a replica… right before our eyes!" Nami said.

"But it seems not every place in the New World looks thrilling and dangerous. Even though it's strange it is beautiful." Robin said, analyzing topology of the island from one edge to the other.

The new island looked like almost a copy of Skypiea. It was blanketed by thick white clouds, and a portion of the island could be seen behind it, floating in the air several meters above sea level, fog surrounding it like lace. How was it floating in air? No explanation was possible currently, but it was just a matter of time before they unravel that mystery as well.

Both portions of Island were joined together with a stone bridge connecting them. Robin was most intrigued by the gigantic tree in the center of the largest portion. It was nostalgic, reminding her of the Knowledge Tree on Ohara. Robin stared at the tree for few moments but before her abhorrent past could cloud her thoughts and ruin her mood, she wisely stopped thinking about it.

It was fine to dock at the harbor because marines had no influence in New world and luckily this was another of Shank's island. It was clear by the big flag of Red-hair pirates pasted on the mentioned tree.

As soon as Sunny drew near the Harbor, Luffy jumped off the railing in order to begin his typical explorations, but Nami grabbed his foot, resulting in him crashing in Sunny's hull.

"Just wait now…ungh…you're…heavy!" Nami almost got pulled down along with Luffy, but Sanji wrapped his arms around her waist and saved both of them from falling while his eyes filled with hearts.

"LET GO OF ME AND GRAB THIS IDIOT INSTEAD!" Nami shouted at Sanji but had no luck.

"Mellorine~!"

"What a pain in the ass." In the end, Zoro was the one who grabbed Luffy's other foot and pulled him back on deck. Finally free of the burden, Nami delivered one of her deadliest punches right to Sanji's jaw. He toppled back in a heap, swooning. Chopper began his anti-pervert therapy.

"Now, everyone gather here." Nami sternly ordered everyone. Her eyes were still twitching with anger and frustration, so no one dared to disobey her and did as she told otherwise they would end up same as Sanji, minus the therapy.

Everyone gathered on the lawn, except Sanji, who had been pulled a few feet away by Chopper to be rehabilitated, but still in earshot of the navigator.

"I know everyone wants to enjoy being here, but first things first. We will restore our supplies, and any other thing we need, from that town. Someone needs to moderate Luffy's spending. You guys do your respective jobs while in the meantime Robin and I will get information from the town."

"You're just going for shopping while dumping all the work on us." Ussop stated dully, earning a glare from Nami.

"You said something?"

"No, nothing…nothing at all!"

"Good."

~Sometime Later~

Everyone left to perform their assigned tasks. Nami, Robin and Zoro were the last ones on Sunny. Usopp and Chopper had been assigned to safeguard the captain, and Nami was sure that was a horrible idea. Franky and Brook wandered off together, and Sanji went his own way, muttering about the supply of meat. Both females were getting ready to leave as well, while Zoro was staying on guard. As usual he was sitting on deck, eyes closed in preparation for a nap.

"I'll tell Zoro that we're leaving." Robin hefted her purse and Nami nodded in response. Robin left women's quarters and climbed the stairs to arrive at the deck where she found Zoro resting as usual. He seemed to sense Robin's presence; he cracked open an eye as she approached.

"We are leaving soon." Robin calmly said. Zoro just grunted and closed his eyes again. Robin was a bit disappointed. She was hoping to hear something more, like what he wanted to say earlier? As she turned around to leave, Zoro suddenly called her from behind.

"Wait."

Robin stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

Here it comes. Zoro stood up and Robin braced herself to face anything coming her way. Although, she doubted that it would be anything as problematic as Nami said. She turned slightly to face him sidewards.

"Actually…" He paused a bit, and Robin could practically feel the nervous vibes emanating from him. That was a bad sign for Robin. He put his right hand inside the front of his dark-green coat to grab something. "…It's…" He paused again. Robin could clearly see few sweat drops running down his forehead and worst of all…very small yet noticeable redness on the edges of his cheeks.

Now Robin was getting a bit nervous as well; she wasn't ready for this. This was too sudden. Jus few days ago things were so different and…easy. If she wanted to be completely honest with herself, this new Zoro was even scarier than when he was pissed.

"I just wanted to…"

"ROBIN!"

Nami's voice interrupted, echoing around the ship. Tic marks popped on Zoro's forehead.

"Just tell me what it is?" Robin wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. Whether it was what she was thinking or not but Zoro decided otherwise.

"Its fine, you should go, I'll keep the guard." Zoro calmly said, and the tic marks vanished. He removed his hand from inside his robe, silently cursing. These popping veins were getting out of control lately; he has to find a way to control those stupid things.

Robin turned to leave, but once again was called by Zoro from behind. She was getting a bit frustrated as well. She stopped but did not turn around this time. "What now?"

"When someone returns, I'll be heading to that big tree. It would be good to take a nap under it." After pausing for a moment he continued and what he said next left Robin shocked as hell. "Come there when you get free. We can talk without anyone disturbing us."

Even though she looked calm, inside she was too shocked to say anything. "…S-sure…" was all she could come up with before Nami appeared on the lawn and started yelling her name again. She just took a few steps when once again he called.

"Oh, and be sure to come alone. I don't want anyone to find this out. Please be there, it's…kind of…important." Completing his sentence Zoro went back to his spot and drifted to his usual semiconscious sleep, but Robin could still feel his gaze on her back.

It was official now; he was asking her out on a…date? Just like that? Without any further interaction between the two, Robin paced towards Nami and both females left to get the 'information' Nami was talking about. Robin had only one thing on her mind though, the date she had fixed with Zoro. Wait…she didn't actually agree to it, but what was really going on with him? And he even said 'please'. When was the last time she heard that word escape his lips? She didn't want to admit it but Nami's speculations were not just speculations anymore. Things had gotten difficult for Robin.

Zoro was alone on Sunny's deck now. He opened his one good eye and gazed at the big tree in middle of the first portion of island.

_What's with her reaction? Was she angry or something? Damn, I can't tell anything at all. Maybe I said it wrong? I wonder if she would really show up. She probably won't. But on the slim chance she decides to come I just have to tell her. Hope she wouldn't get angry. But all these days she hasn't noticed, maybe she wouldn't get angry…? Whatever…_

Blinking a few times Zoro closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

Somewhere on the distant Grand Line, on the peak of a mountain, on an inhabited island, practically wasted away by the ravings of war. There was a gravestone on the dark cloudy peak of the mountain. It was broken at quite few places and was very old. The same man who appeared in castle last time walked closer and squatted down beside the gravestone.

"Hey, buddy. Missed me? I bet you didn't. Don't worry. Very soon, everything will be over. Gears of fate have started to move already. It took me so long just to find him, but luckily he's quite talented. I just have to push the matters a little bit and everything will work out on its own. Just wait a little longer…**and I'll show everyone hell**."

He stood up and turned around. "Now if everything goes as planned, she will die, but this game will move to its next level." A sinister smirk formed on his face as he mumbled before started laughing maniacally as a flash of lightning streaked across the darkening sky.

* * *

...!...!...*_mumble**__mumble**__mumble*...*__mumble*..._

Mysterious Voice from Background: Useless Gorilla Author is still sulking and talking with Mr. Corner. But, if you leave a review he will surely feel a bit better. Anyway in his stead I'm gonna do this now...*ahem*...THANKS FOR READING...AND REVIEWING...if you leave a review that is...GOOD LUCK _______  
_


	9. History behind the Tree

Yo! It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, ok, now then. As always, this one took some time. I'll try to upload faster from now on but...don't trust me I'm telling you XP Anyway, let's not waste anymore time and continue with the story. Thanks to all readers, reviewers and especially my beta in advance. So, here we go...

**Chapter 9: History behind the Tree. Exciting or Weird?**

As time passed, the sun started hiding behind the thick clouds surrounding the island. Under the huge trademark tree of the island stood Zoro, gazing indifferently towards the setting sun, his arms crossed casually. After a few moments, he sensed someone approaching. When he turned his gaze to his right, he found Robin, staring at him with a slight questioning look in her eyes. A faint smirk appeared on Zoro's face.

"You came." He placed his right hand on Wado's hilt and let other fall to his side as he turned to face Robin. "I thought you wouldn't come."

After a moment of silence Robin answered with a smile, "You asked so earnestly. It would've been rude to deny the request." She placed her right hand behind her neck to settle her long hair flowing along the moderately strong wind." Besides, I always try my best not to hurt my friends' feelings." She impulsively walked closer to the tree and felt its thick wood with her left hand.

All of a sudden, Zoro's smirk was replaced by a serious expression. "Is that so?" The swordsman walked closer to her. Noticing his advance, Robin turned to have a proper look but before she knew it he was already dangerously close to her, his face an inch away from her own. Robin instinctively backed away but she was blocked by the tree. With amazing speed he placed his left hand to the right side of her head and his right hand to the left of her shoulder trapping her between his arms and hindering any means of escape.

"You won't hurt my feelings either, right?" Zoro almost whispered, moving in even closer. Surprised by his aggressive actions, Robin avoided his gaze and stared at his chest with wide eyes. That would certainly make things more problematic if she were to confront this assault head on.

"Robin…" Zoro whispered again, leaning forward. Before she would lose herself completely she controlled herself and placed her hands on his chest.

"Zoro please, stop it." Robin strictly said as she pushed him back with the necessary force to repel the swordsman, thus freeing herself from his arm cage.

"Robin." Zoro's tone changed all of a sudden. A plea of sorts had replaced his tough voice, and he called her as if he was trying to find out whether she was there or not. She didn't know if he was playing her, she had only retreated a few steps; it wasn't like he would lose complete sight of her.

"Huh?" Robin was surprised at his sudden change in attitude and turned to face him, her arms ready to bloom replicas to hold him back.

"Robin!" He said again the same way. "Robin?" And again with more questioning tone. "ROBIN!" This time he shouted, which startled her a bit, and next moment everything around her disappeared in a puff of smoke. As she lowered the book from in front of her face she saw an annoyed Nami staring at her with a frown.

"Did you listen to even a single word I said?" Nami sternly asked, placing her hands on her hips. Robin looked around to find herself into a bookshop and finally realized that until several moments ago she was with Nami buying some books.

"Are you still not listening?" Nami said again.

"Sorry, I got so absorbed while reading that I didn't pay attention." Robin answered with her usual warm smile.

"Well…that's not surprising but…a romance novel? I've never seen you getting so much absorbed in a romance novel before. What's with that?" Nami had hit the bull's eye, which forced Robin to give it a thought as well. Of course she wasn't absorbed into a romance novel; she was in fact…daydreaming. Yes, 'calm-and-collected-but-scary-at-times' Nico Robin was daydreaming. There's no way she would reveal that to the navigator.

"I'm not interested in this novel itself. But, there is a very strange and intriguing fact about the story which pulled me in." Robin calmly answered, slightly improvising.

"And what's that interesting fact?"

"This story is based on a real life event. That event is connected to the history of this island and the big tree in its center. And most important of all…" Nami noticed a glint of excitement in Robin's eyes "…it happened in the Void Century."

Now Nami was interested as well. How can something related to Void Century be found in a romance novel? That sounded ridiculous. World Government has done everything to hide the true history, even going so far as to destroy every book with even the word "void" somewhere in its pages. How could this book have escaped their millions of eyes?

"Robin, are you sure that it's from Void Century?"

"It's hard to believe, then again we can't expect every single piece of information to be true."

"So, what's this event then?" Nami asked out of curiosity. Even if it does turn out to be just a made up story, something that pulled Robin in so much has to have something worth listening to.

"According to what I've found so far, it happened more than eight hundred years ago." Robin started explaining, but was interrupted by Nami right away.

"Isn't that a bit too specific? Sounds like a made up story to me."

Robin let out a soft chuckle and continued, "Don't be fooled just yet. Upcoming parts are even more suspicious. But not much is known regarding Void Century so we can't say anything. It may be the truth."

"Very well, continue please."

Robin didn't hesitate to take advantage of Nami's invitation. "At that time, an unknown and mysterious army wielding an unimaginable power appeared in New World. Its power was immense, greater than any power humankind had ever witnessed before. One after the other they kept destroying and conquering islands. Even the biggest powers that ruled in the world that time were easily annihilated. Some said it was an army of demons, others say they were a group of mages using the Dark Arts and according to some vague information, they were beings from another world. There were a lot of rumors about their true identity but nothing were confirmed in the end. Anyway, after destroying islands one after another, their next target was this place."

"Days before they raided here, one of their Generals named Hozen came here just for the purpose of personal observation. That's when a surprising event occurred. He met a woman named Ayumi under the very tree that still stands tall today, and unbelievable as it is, after few days of meeting he fell in love with that woman. He had a change of heart and tried to persuade his superiors to stop their meaningless slaughter and skip this island. But they didn't accept it and labeled him as a traitor."

"Not ready to fight his own kind, he fled to this island to be with Ayumi. Hozen was a well known and highly regarded General of that army, so they felt his loss greatly and decided to annihilate every single thing existed on this island in the hopes of regaining their lost commander. When Hozen heard of the monstrous army's devious plot, he decided to step ahead and face them himself."

"According to what's written in the information panel, Hozen's strength was so immense that just by himself he defeated the whole army. Even their King was defeated by his hands. Was the army completely annihilated by Hozen or are there any survivors? These questions are still unanswered. Only thing that is known is that sometime later Hozen took Ayumi with him and left this island. What happened to those two afterwards is unknown. Last time they were seen was at the time of their departure, disappearing under the tree where they had first met."

Robin finished her summary with this and looked at Nami, who returned the look with a confused one of her own. "You were right. It is kinda…romantic, but in a way this whole story is messed up. It's just so far-fetched."

Robin let out a soft chuckle.

"One person took out whole army including its King. Do you honestly believe that?" Nami questioned.

"There are still those sort of people in the world. Our boys are one of the best examples." Robin clarified.

Nami paused for a moment to think, then continued. "But…this whole army was strong. Let's look at it this way. What if all the Yonko had a fight, do you think just one can beat all others?"

"Not everyone is on the same level when we talk about an army."

Nami let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, then. Let's say Yonko, Admirals, Vice-Admirals, Revolutionaries and Shichibukai had a fight. Now it's completely relevant I guess?"

The young cartographer was on a roll, and Robin found it amusing. But if Nami were to understand the moral of the story completely, the archaeologist would have to explain it fully herself.

"That's not the point, Nami. We are talking about the Void Century, the Grand Line, and on top of that the New World. Common logic doesn't work here; you should know that better than anyone else. As I've already said, we cannot believe every piece of information but cannot neglect its possibility either."

Nami had to admit Robin was right. Anything happening in the New World could not be explained logically so even scientists and researchers had to accept things as they were and simply move on to solve those mysteries.

"I guess you're right," Nami shrugged her defeat. "It doesn't concern me anyway."

Both women prepared to leave the shop. The book Robin was reading was just a romance novel but it had some very valuable information as well. She wanted to purchase it but since there were only few copies in the whole kingdom it wasn't available for sale. Besides that, the fact that it was 'The Devil Child' Nico Robin, a member of the infamous Straw Hat pirates, shop owner wouldn't let her rent it either.

The owner was scared shitless while refusing her but…he did it anyway. Robin really wanted to break every single bone in his body and hang him upside down outside the shop, but controlled her urge to do so. The fact that this was the only thing that was dangerous enough to make Nico Robin daydream kept her from unleashing the hidden darkness that resided within her. Anyway, Robin had a troublesome evening waiting for her and she still had to figure out how to handle it. She couldn't be bothered with such trifles.

Aside from all the exciting information about the island's history, both women found out that this place was named 'Cloud Ring Island' mainly because of its geography. It would take three days for the log pose to set, and despite all 'the big tree' being a legendary spot, it had no specific name. It was just called The Tree. Nami also found out that the bridge between the two portions of the island was made up of the same material as the Red Line and that bridge is supporting whole weight of the airborne portion of the island. The Red Line itself was one of the biggest mysteries. Nami devised a theory that somehow through under the ocean this island was connected to Red Line. That was just a theory though.

~On Thousand Sunny~

As usual, Zoro was resting on the deck with his eyes closed and swords placed in the space between his back and railing, tucked in his red sash. He opened his eye when he noticed his crew members boarding the ship. Sanji, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Franky and Brook: all except the two women were here.

_What the hell? Did they meet up in the town or something?_ Zoro thought, lazily scratching the back of his head.

"OI MARIMO, WAKE UP ALREADY. WE'RE BACK!" Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs, fully knowing that Zoro would be annoyed by this, and he wasn't wrong either. A few veins started twitching in Zoro's forehead. He slowly stood up jumped down on lawn before everyone.

"I can hear you, alright, and I already knew before you told me," Zoro said calmly and cracked his neck a few times. "I can sense your perverted existence from a mile away, Prince Nosebleed."

_Twitch. _A vein popped in Sanji's forehead, declaring the beginning of a holy war. "What did you say?" Sanji asked, gritting his teeth.

Zoro ignored him. "So, Prince Nosebleed, did you find any other source of nosebleeds in town or was it just you helplessly chasing after someone again?"

_Twitch, twitch._

"Man, I can't believe how helpless you are. Here you are always running after them and still gained nothing. On the other hand, I, who doesn't give a shit about women, still have a hoard of them after me. Looks like you're just a sore-swirly loser after all. Now who would want an ass of that sort, eh? Am I right or am I right? Prince Sore-swirly-loser?"

_Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch… twitch._ There's no way Sanji would leave it like that. This was pure disrespect of his love for women. So this time Sanji fired back.

"You useless moss-head, acting all high and mighty just because of one stroke of luck. I'm sure all those ladies were just interested in those lush green fields on your head. They studied you pretty well, right? So, what did they discover? Does all the energy from your brain go straight to your hair? Maybe that's why your hairs are so green while brain is all shrunk and useless. Maybe they wanted to see how the hell you live with just muscles and green moss while there is no brain, eh? Am I right or am I right? Mr. Green Shit?"

Tick marks appeared at the swordsman's temple, rivaling the cook's. "Anyway, at least they were not interested in useless swirly brows which can't even be used to hypnotize someone. But I'm sure those Okama friends of yours have studied you quite well. So, what did they find out, eh? Just like your brows, is it all curly in your head as well, eh? Eh?"

"Now then Marimo-san? Care to tell me how do you know that? Maybe you're very good friend with those Okamas. Maybe a bit too friendly? Since you don't feel anything for women not even the slightest, you're one of those friends as well, eh? And what's that? If that's the case maybe all of us should be more careful around a green-headed Okama like you, eh?"

A slight pause ensued in the atmosphere before Zoro broke the silence again.

"Forget it." Zoro muttered, placating himself by crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I guess these curly brows have hypnotized your own brain so just forget it."

"Eh?" Sanji's head was about to explode into anger but at the same time he was surprised by Zoro's calm reaction.

Zoro indifferently blinked a few times and looked at the sky for a moment. Somehow he was getting better at controlling his anger. And thanks to that he could pester ero-cook all he wanted without losing his temper. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, but for now it was getting late and he had an important meeting to attend. Though he was still unsure whether this meeting would even happen or not. So, for once he decided to drop this useless bickering and go to the designated spot. Taking a peaceful nap under that tree might be a refreshing activity as well.

"Just drop it. I'm getting sick of this useless bickering anyway." Zoro answered straight to Sanji who was looking at him with a very confused look. He walked up to railing and jumped down to harbor.

"Oi, where are you going?" Sanji asked.

"Going for a walk." Zoro answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh." Sanji turned to Luffy and yelled, "OI, LUFFY! ZORO IS GOING FOR A WALK! WE SHOULD BE CAREFUL OR HE MIGHT FIND ONE PIECE BEFORE YOU DO."

"WHAT? REALLY?" Luffy yelled back.

_Twitch, twitch._ Guess Zoro was still not perfect in controlling these things called 'veins'. But he didn't lose his temper and calmly answered. "Don't worry, if that happens I'll use all the wealth I can to cure your nosebleed."

"IT'S ALREADY CURED!"

"…and tell me, while I'm at it I might get your curls fixed as well, not to mention curls in your head too."

"TAKE THIS SHIT HEAD!" Sanji ferociously yelled showing him the legendary finger. Zoro didn't pay any attention and started walking.

Almost an hour passed, during which time both Nami and Robin also returned to Sunny just to be greeted by dancing love struck Sanji.

"~Welcome back Nami-san, Robin-chan. Ah my heart, after confronting a heinous event of facing that green disaster of nature, to be greeted by the peerless beauty of two angels, I'm indeed the luckiest man ever lived~!" After circling almost two loops around both women, he knelt before Robin, taking her hand in his own and pressing his lips lightly to its back. Although it was an almost every day occurrence, Robin was no more moved by his actions than usual, even if she was slightly more amused.

"Shouldn't that be Zoro? Since almost an army of women was after him." Ussop said in a dull tone, his eyelids have closed as he paused on his way to the lower decks with a barrel of cola in his arms.

_Twitch, twitch._ Oh great, now everyone was mocking Sanji, and that definitely hurt.

"Or maybe Luffy? Since the Pirate Empress Hancock is in love with him." Ussop added some fuel to the fire.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU." Letting go of Robin's hand and turning to Ussop, Sanji exploded, making Robin chuckle softly.

"Whatever," Nami interrupted, placing her bags into the irate cook's arms, keeping the new cartography apparatus and Robin's books to herself, planning to deposit them into the library later. "Here, Sanji-kun, take all this stuff to our room." All of his anger gone, Sanji noodled in the direction of the women's room.

"So, anything unusual happen?" Nami asked as the cook moved away.

"Nothing except that Sanji and Zoro had a little fight. After that, Zoro left for a walk." Ussop answered. His last sentence alerted Robin a bit. Even though no one knew it was completely related to her.

"That's not unusual. But…I do hope Zoro will return from wherever he went." Nami hefted her remaining purchases and started walking towards the library. Robin turned around and looked at the big tree once again.

_Of course, he looked so serious when he made that request. He'll be waiting for me at that place after all. Since I accepted the request, I have no choice but to go there._

Nami noticed Robin being spaced out, her eyes fixated on the giant plant growing at the epicenter of the island, and stopped to question her friend. "Is something wrong? Robin."

Robin looked back at her and, as always, gave her trademark smile. "Not really, I was just thinking of visiting that Tree since it's said to be connected with such an historical event."

"Hmmm…well good for you. But be careful or some unbelievably strong guy might fall in love with you while you're there." Nami giggled a bit before walking off to the library, but she had no idea that what she said had a deep impact on Robin's mind.

_Something like that… may have already occurred. But, at least we're from the same army. So, it shouldn't be too troublesome…for others._ Robin stood still for a brief moment while thinking different scenarios of her upcoming date before lifting all the books with some extra limbs and walking off to the library as well.

~Somewhere in the town of Cloud-Ring Island~

Zoro gulped down another swing of rum as he strolled lazily through the nearly empty streets of the town. His Haki couldn't sense any sort of human in his general vicinity, but a large group of them had converged ahead, probably gathering around the base of the Tree. Suddenly, Zoro noticed something unusual.

_I've been walking all this time. I take my eyes off just for one second and that damn tree moves further away. What the hell's with that? A moving tree?_ Zoro paused to think for a moment, then mumbled, "Just what you would expect from New World. Whatever, I'll get there if I just keep moving. How fast can a tree be anyway?"

With this Zoro took another gulp from the bottle before setting off to his destination.

* * *

Well...yeah, yeah, I know. Most of the readers want to know that what is it that Zoro wants to tell Robin but, you know, it was getting kinda long. I originally planned to go all the way in this chapter and wrap up this 'date' matter once and for all, but the length of the explanation of Cloud Ring's History and a little fight between Zoro and Sanji increased unexpectedly, and I was like 'Oh man! I can't go on, I'm gonna loose it anytime, let's finish it here.' And so, here we are. By the way, does the name 'Cloud-Ring' really suck or what? Also the names Hozen and Ayumi. Well, that's because I'm not good at all with these kind of things.

...!...

WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GONNA REVIEW? BECAUSE I MADE YOU ANGRY YOU'RE NOT GONNA REVIEW? PLEASE DON'T BE SO CRUEL T_T PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME.

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING IN ADVANCE. SEE YA NEXT TIME :D


	10. Unknown Occurrences, the Date and Return

Hey to all of my precious readers. Here I'm with the tenth chapter of Tough Trials. I managed to complete it faster this time, even though this is the longest chapter of this story so far and one of the longest chapters of all of my stories. I really really really hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter and wouldn't kill me for being such a sloth. I guess last chapter wasn't as interesting, hardly anything happened in it after all.

Anyway, I'm greatly thankful to all my readers, reviewers and of course my beta. Hey, guess what? According to my beta **Santoryuu3**, my writing is getting better and better with every chapter. YAY :D I'M SO HAPPY...but this isn't the time to rest easy. I'll do my best to be even better so that readers don't have to battle through all the words that I've written and **Santoryuu3 **don't have to use a whole lot of time to beta my fanfics.

So, without much delay, let's move on...

**Chapter 10: Unknown Occurrences, the Date and Return**

~In Sunny's Library~

"So, are you going to investigate that Tree right now?" Nami asked while arranging the apparatus in its proper place and sorting out her other purchases.

"Yes," Robin answered, strategically shelving her new books onto her shelves. If she wanted to be honest with herself, the historian had to silently admit she was a little nervous about the upcoming encounter, and didn't even realize she put a book into the wrong catalog.

"Hmm… Why don't you wait 'till tomorrow?" Nami suggested as she took her new map papers and sauntered to the desk, laying them flat against the smooth wood. "I'll go with you. I have to learn a lot about this island's geography."

"Sorry, Nami. I can feel that I will find something very interesting there so I have to go right now. Besides, I don't have anything else to do." Robin replied calmly, and finally noticed she had misplaced a book. As she went to return it to its proper shelf, she noticed an empty space between _Sacrifice and Serendipity _and _Silk Trades of Alubarna. _The archaeologist was sure there had been a book there before, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Very well, I guess there's no stopping you. Good luck with it." Nami gave up on persuading Robin to postpone her plan and took out her compass to resume her map making.

"Thank you." The missing book was bothering her but she didn't give much thought on that. She couldn't even remember what that book was about, only that there was supposed to be something at that area of shelf. So, it couldn't be of much value if she couldn't remember what it contained. And yet, to Robin, whatever a book holds could never be completely useless. For the moment she decided to shove the thought about the missing book away and concentrate on a more vital matter. Bidding her fellow female farewell, she left the Library and slowly walked to the women's quarters. Robin's lack of response made Nami feel a little bit awkward, but she decided not to be bothered by it and continued with her task.

_Robin's a grown woman; she can handle herself. Now, __since there's still some time I think…I should put a bit more effort into it. _Nami thought as she started drawing latitude and longitudes on the blank page.

~Inside the Women's quarters~

Alone inside the women's quarters, Robin was deciding her next course of actions. Just by coincidence, Robin's eyes landed on her image in the mirror, and while doing so her thoughts drifted off towards her accomplishments regarding her looks so far. She has never gave much thought about it but now if she thinks, out of eight crewmates she thought of as family, only Sanji, Brook, Franky and Nami has ever complemented her before, but despite this minor setback, she was still quite confident of her appearance.

Maybe the only reason that the remaining crewmembers never complimented her was their oblivious nature. Chopper was just a kid and on top of that a reindeer. It wasn't that he was completely oblivious of these feelings; he simply wasn't interested in human females since he is not human himself. Ussop was one of the most ordinary one among the crew. But, as a coward, he mostly used word 'scary' instead of 'beautiful' for both females. Though, when it comes to Nami that was a perspective he shared with almost every male member of crew including the very captain of Straw Hats Monkey D. Luffy. Speaking of whom, Luffy was the most childish one. There were times when Robin could never figure out what he might be thinking because mostly he never thinks; he most always acts upon whatever comes in his mind without giving a second thought, and only really attempts to think when life is on the line.

Last but certainly not the least, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Anyone could easily misunderstand him as a homosexual man because of his nature; Robin admitted to herself that at one point she had thought him as gay. But everyone in the crew knew that it wasn't the case. To her, it felt like that not giving in to human desires had become a personal objective of his life. It wasn't just her, either; Robin had never witnessed Zoro being affected by any woman's charm, not even when she used her own womanly charms on him. It wouldn't be considered failure, but neither success. Still, if she was going on a date, if you wanted to call it that, with infamous Roronoa Zoro, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to put some effort into it. Stepping forward, Robin opened her wardrobe and spent a solid five to ten minutes deciding what to wear.

_It feels useless, though. Zoro's not the person who'll pay any attention to this kind of stuff anyway. _She thought as she analyzed herself in the mirror, running a hand down her exposed thigh. She had finally selected a fitting deep violet dress, showing off her womanly curves. It stopped just at the ankle, where on her feet were light lavender heels. A seamed rip ran from the slim of her waist all the way down, the soft skin of her thigh protected by dark hose. The dress tied at the nape of the neck, leaving her back exposed. The comfortable silk was open neck, two straps riding over her breasts and finally coming together just under her belly button. Around her neck hung a small gold circlet on a chain, and a few bangles dangled on her wrists. She had left her hair straight, but had combed through it a bit and put in a bit of hairspray to keep the strays under control.

Robin figured if she could at least get a compliment from the swordsman, it would be a priceless and historical moment to keep in the collection she kept hidden inside her head that she had personally named _'Priceless Moments with her Precious Family'_. Then it struck her mind that the reason she was going to meet him was completely opposite of her actions and thoughts.

_I just have to tell him that I've never felt that way. _Robin let out a frustrated sigh. Was she doing all this just to go ahead and simply refuse his proposal? These kind of thoughts were clouding her mind. She was getting doubtful of her own feelings now.

_I think I should go now. _Robin took a deep breath. Casting away all useless thoughts from her mind, she left the room. Luckily, there was no one outside who would notice her. Or more like she waited for the moment when no one would be outside and quickly utilized the opportunity when aroused to leave.

The dying sun had disappeared behind the horizon, and the full moon had conquered the dark sky, its starry minions peeking through one by one. As Robin walked the streets, she noticed that the whole town was almost empty. She found out the reason as soon as she arrived near the Tree.

It appeared as though a festival was taking place. Stalls were set up all around the perimeter, the venders calling out to small children led by their laughing parents. Balloons floated through the air, and the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples floated through the air. Multicolored lanterns hung from the branches, the light casting rainbows over the grass. The fun and yet calming music met Robin's ears, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, young miss! Going for a date?" To Robin's left in the very first stall, an old looking man around the age of sixty called out to her, wearing a big warm smile while pointing to the fascinating antiques that were placed before him. "Well, that's not surprising. How about you take a souvenir with you? I'm sure whoever the lucky guy is will be happy to have a gift from your lovely hands."

"Can I ask you something?" Unaffected by old man's comments Robin questioned him in a straightforward tone.

"Huh? What's that you want to ask?" He looked slightly surprised.

"Is this some kind of festival?" Instead of going for useless chit-chat Robin usually preferred to start her interrogations with, she decided to ask the real question she had in mind.

"Oh yes, you're lucky you got here at the right time. I don't know the exact reason but every year at this particular day this festival is held under the Tree. It is one of the biggest festivals of our tradition." He simply answered, still smiling warmly.

"Is it that you don't know?" Robin's tone changed to one of strict business, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Or is it that you don't want me to know about it? Mayor Kim Jea Han."

"So you know who I am? That's to be expected from the Devil's Child." All of a sudden, his personality and accent took a 180 degree turn.

"That shouldn't be so surprising. This is your town and you're quite popular here." Robin said.

"But popularity isn't of any use now. I've grown old. Age is quite a cruel thing." He halted for a moment to give a rather fake smile and asked, "Would you mind if I ask who the lucky lad is?"

"Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't mind after the respect I received?" Robin looked slightly agitated with his question.

"Ahahahaha…" The mayor chuckled nervously. "Yes, I suppose. I should apologize for my rudeness. Though, the truth is truth, no matter how harsh it is." Just like that, while scratching the back of his head and laughing awkwardly, he said one of the harshest things that Robin never wanted to hear again. But she knew that no matter how much she wants to be accepted, she's still hated by the entire world, and can only find refuge with her nakama.

"If you don't want the truth to be spread, then why not destroy those few remaining books? Or you could hide them from foreigners' eyes." She completely ignored their previous topic and continued on to the next one, which felt a bit more intriguing to her.

"It's ironic to hear a scholar of Ohara talking about destroying books." Indeed it was ironic. Of course Robin didn't want any of the books or historical objects to be destroyed. She was just surprised as to why they are still keeping something as dangerous when they could've gotten rid of them anytime.

"It's not like I want you to dispose of them. Those are some precautions most people would take to keep themselves save from The World Government." She picked up a palm-sized antique and examined the workmanship curiously.

"But fortunately, we're not under World Government's jurisdiction. Red Hair Shanks is the one who protects us." He calmly answered.

"Indeed."

"Besides, it's just a romance novel," Jea Han continued. "It's not like anyone can find out about Void in the history just by reading it. Those are just side notes that give next to no information about those events barely related to this kingdom. And we don't let anyone take those books off this island. If by any chance someone related to World Government ever visits we always make sure that they never find out. But that's a very rare event. So, I think it's quite secured already."

"Anyway, I think I should be going now. I wouldn't say that I liked talking to you, but it wasn't a bad experience either." She wasn't lying. Almost in the beginning he made some statement which irked her but on the other hand she got to know a little bit more about other things. Turning away, Robin started walking towards the heart of the festival where she had to meet Zoro. But after few steps she heard Jea Han's mocking voice again.

"Hehe! Good luck with your date, Nico Robin. Whoever it is, I'm sure he'll face great misfortune." He almost muttered his last sentence but Robin heard it nonetheless. She could've easily broken his neck, but that wasn't her thing to kill innocents who merely annoyed her. She had lived almost all of her life hearing these kinds of comments or insults. Ignoring his words, Robin silently went ahead.

Almost half an hour passed. Mayor Kim Jea Han was arranging some new antiques after selling a wooden vase when he noticed a curious green-haired man bent over to his knees, his lungs gasping for breath. Jea Han immediately recognized him as Roronoa Zoro from his Wanted poster.

"Damn! That was definitely Robin," Zoro mumbled angrily. "I thought I would get there eventually but it was sure a pain in the ass." He straightened as rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the tension, still breathing hard. If merely running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop was exhausting him this much, then he was losing his touch. He had been trying to figure out why he was back at the harbor when his Kenbunshoku Haki had sensed Robin walking toward the Tree. He would recognize that creepy aura anywhere. At that moment he decided to stop following the damned Tree by streets and reach there by jumping over the rooftops.

_Damn, I've surely become weak. On top of that Chopper just wouldn't let me train properly. I'm getting sick of it now_. Zoro thought, finally catching his breath.

_That's, Roronoa Zoro. What is he doing here? _Mayor Kim looked surprised to see him. He quickly asked "Roronoa Zoro! You're Roronoa Zoro, right?"

"Eh? So what if I am?" Zoro turned his eyes towards the old man and spoke in his usual grouchy voice.

"What…are you doing here?" Beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead as the mayor detected the pissed off tone in the swordsman's voice.

"I'm here to meet up a friend of mine, nothing as chaotic you may think. Who the hell are you anyway?" Zoro answered indifferently, a bit surprised by his reaction. Zoro wasn't as scary as some other villainous figures, nor was he as infamous. From Zoro's point of view, that old man was kinda…over reacting.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, my bad. I didn't mean to sound impolite. I was just curious, that's all. Hehehehe," He said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. Zoro could stay and waste his time with these kind of idiots or he could ignore him completely and move on. He decided on the latter.

"Whatever." Shrugging off the old man's words he moved ahead.

As Zoro disappeared from the mayor's visual range, he looked around a few times as if he was looking for someone. _I haven't seen anyone else from their crew, _Kim contemplated._ Don't tell me that…he's the one…_Why was he worried about it so much? There was no reason for such a reaction. Why would he care about the relationship between two pirates? And very notorious ones at that. He shouldn't stick his nose in those matters, but the words he uttered afterwards were completely unexpected. "No…this is the worst. Just as my Father told me. Why it had to be in my time?"

~Two years ago. When the news of Straw Hats destroying Enies Lobby and Nico Robin becoming a member of Straw Hat pirates was officially announced~

Mayor Kim and the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, Yonko Shanks were seated under the shade of the large Tree, passing a bottle of rum between them. The air was humid for a summer day, and both men were dressed lightly, though Shanks kept his black cloak around his shoulders.

"Shanks-san!" Kim chortled, taking a swing of the fiery liquid. "I fully trust your judgment as well as your trust on that Straw Hat kid. But think carefully, both of them in the same group, is like a ticking bomb that could explode anytime and would engulf this whole world into its chaotic flames. It's just a legend passed down in our generations but it's certainly true. Please, I beg you, don't be so carefree. Either Nico Robin or Roronoa Zoro, at least one of them should cease to exist, or at least they should be separated. Only then we can ensure everyone's safety." One could mistake the mayor for a drunk if they only spotted the flush on his cheeks, but his voice betrayed him as moderately sober.

"Come on Kim-san, nothing has happened yet and you're acting like death is trying to suck you in. I guess it's a side effect of age. Don't worry, everything will be fine." As carefree as always, Shanks gulped down the rum and laughed a bit afterwards.

"Don't laugh it off so easily. If it continues like this, one day you'll definitely regret it."

"But if I do anything stupid right now, I'll regret it my whole life. After all we pirates are the free men who live their lives without even a shred of regret." Shanks stood up, took a few steps ahead and continued while looking at the sea of the New World. "And Luffy has given the perfect example for this. I trust that kid, and I trust the nakama he has put his faith upon."

~Present Time~

"Hozen! After all you've done, after all you have sacrificed, is this what future behold?" His face showed great anxiety. He turned around and grabbed an amulet hanging from a cord around his neck. "We can only pray now."

The very next moment his anxiety was replaced with surprise as he heard an unfamiliar female voice from behind. "You can do more than just praying."

~About the Same Time When Zoro Reached the Festival. In Other Words, Rewinding Time A Little Bit.~

After walking for half an hour Robin found herself standing directly under the Tree surrounded by other party goers. While most of the families, elderly and children were in the festivals and around the stalls entertaining themselves with different activities, the Tree was mostly surrounded by young people, couples should be a more accurate word though. Robin walked passed a handsome boy going in for the kiss on his girlfriend behind a bush where they thought they couldn't be seen. This situation almost forced Robin to fall into another sea of dreams, but before she could a strange feeling overtook her whole body.

_What? _She was completely conscious yet wasn't able to control herself. Her legs started moving on her own, her eyes fixated on the thick wood of the Tree. She had no idea what was going on, everything around her was blanked out, even in the lively crowd of the festival she couldn't hear anything around her and felt like moving on a blank path which lead towards nothing but darkness. She tried to speak but nothing came out of her throat. Suddenly some shapeless shadows appeared before her and started screaming, their voices like nails on chalkboard.

_He took it…He stole it…You can give it back…give it back…give back our names…give back…our names!_

The voices reverberated in her head, pounding in her ears. Against her will, her right hand rose and touched the rough bark of the Tree. Within a moment all the darkness around her disappeared and she found herself standing alone before the Tree, her hand still resting on it. She could hear again the clamor of the festival, but it was dulled, for Robin had been moved to the opposite side of the festivities, standing alone in the dark and cold. She wished she had dressed more appropriately.

Robin tried to pull her hand back, but it was stuck to the trunk like sap. As she watched, text etched itself into the wood. It translated before her expert eyes, the strange symbols inscribed on the ancient Poneglyphs reading in her own mind as clearly as if it were being spoken. Without wasting even a second, she whispered the words aloud:

_Some truths should stay hidden, __buried for eternity__. __Thou art__ the harbinger of destruction__ not without certainty__. _

_Stay away__, remain in thy solitude__. Keep this in mind, __thou who art in eternal servitude. _

_Even if millions __fall to__ their knees, __thou shalt fail to please. _

_Even if millions of eyes go dry, __this heart must not soften__ because Devils Never Cry._

There was more. As soon as she finished these lines, she began to decrypt the text underneath, but it disappeared and only blank wood remained before her eyes.

_No, no, no! _Robin frantically ran her hands over the smooth wood as if that would bring the scripture back._ Why has it disappeared? There was still more. _She definitely wanted to read it to the very end. Those words sounded unworldly no matter how many times she repeated them in her head. _But…what is with this Tree? What does it mean?_

"Robin." A familiar masculine voice landed on her ears and she turned around to find exactly whom she expected it to be. It was impossible not to recognize that green yukata, red sash with three swords through the straps. Anyone could spot that mop of shaggy green hair anywhere, and in the light of the moon, the scar over his left eye shone white.

"Z-Zoro?" Why did she sound so surprised? The reason she was in this place was that man to begin with. Now then, she decided to shove all other things aside and handle the matter at hand. It's not like she'd forget about the incidents that occurred earlier; they were too intriguing to ignore. Not only Robin, but no one could ignore an occurrence of that sort.

Silence remained between the two for several moments and as Robin pondered the strange events of the night, she was unconsciously staring at Zoro, which made him feel a bit awkward under her watchful gaze. So, he decided to break the silence.

Mistaking Robin's silence as anger, Zoro tried to come up with an excuse to explain his late arrival. "Umm…sorry. I took a little detour." It was the only thing that came to his mind, and he felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth. When a guy asks a girl, it's honorable for him to arrive first.

_He was lost, he was definitely lost. _Robin thought. Of course, she knew quite well that there shouldn't be any other reason. But as nice as she was, she tried not to sound rude about this one flaw of his and simply accepted his excuse. "It's…fine, I just got here."

More silence followed. By now Robin almost completely assured herself that there couldn't be any other reason for Zoro to call her out like this. If not for that, than for what reason would he go through all this hassle? Deep down in her heart she just wanted confirmation from Zoro's mouth, and she wanted to witness what method he would choose.

"So…you wanted to talk about something?" She calmly asked, getting right to the point.

"…Oh yeah, about that." He put his hand inside his green coat and grabbed something. Robin knew that it should be the very object he wanted to give her earlier before they had been rudely interrupted by Nami. But instead of taking it out he stopped again and asked in a very serious tone, "You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Depends." She answered after a short pause.

_Don't give me that half-assed assurance. _Zoro was slightly irritated by her answer. He figured that he should explain the reason of keeping this a secret a little further, just to annoy her." I just don't want anyone to know about this, especially the witch and that idiot cook. I'll be a laughing stock for the rest of my life if they got even a clue about it." That was indeed true, but one of those special persons may have already known about this.

"I understand. Whatever it is, your secrets will be safe with me. You should know this better than anyone." Robin was quite confident in her secret-keeping abilities as well. After all, she has already hidden two of Zoro's secrets within her memories, one of which he didn't know she knew.

"…Yeah…I definitely do know that." Focusing a bit on her last words, he remembered the time when she caught him babysitting those three babies in Water 7 as Franky was building the Sunny. She was right; no one other than themselves knew about it. So, that was an assurance in and of itself.

_I guess that's that, _Zoro decided._ I had no idea I would end up like this. I should have controlled myself before I completely got myself into this shit. I have no choice other than telling her straight out. _He tightened his grip on the object once again. "I…wanted to give this to you."

_H-he's…blushing? _Robin could see it. The redness was slowly creeping up his cheeks. Faint, but definitely there, visible enough for Robin to spot. It made the archaeologist a bit nervous. The look on his face, the way he was acting, the very moment was priceless. To be honest, at the moment Robin wouldn't mind even falling in love with this man. Ever since they had arrived on this island, for some unknown reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. She never wanted to accept that she was actually falling in love with a grumpy, strong, handsome and one of the manliest men she has ever met in her life. It was like a dream… that was suddenly shattered the very moment the object was pulled from inside his robe. It was…a book.

The cover was colored a light blue, an intricate gold thread sewn into the border. Printed on the cover in a red calligraphic script were the words '_Seven Swordsmen of Ashina Clan'_. Under the title, an image of seven katana were lined up side by side, unsheathed.

"Huh? What…is this?" Was all she could say before going silent once again.

"I…took it from the library a few days ago…without…your permission." Zoro hesitantly admitted.

"Is this what you wanted to give me?" Robin was too shocked to accept it. So, she asked once again to clarify it.

"Y-yeah…I thought I should return it. It's yours after all."

"Oh…so…this is why you…called me out here?" She sounded completely disappointed, and also a bit perplexed that she dressed up this much for nothing, but luckily Zoro couldn't notice her disappointment nor did he notice a strange dark aura that had begun misting around her body, curling like tendrils into the air. Or one should say Zoro's ignorant nature was to blame for the fact he paid little attention.

"Yeah, it piqued my interest when I read its title. Chopper wouldn't let me train much you know? And since I didn't have much to do except sleeping, I thought I might give it a try." Zoro fidgeted a little. "I thought I'd be bored after reading a few pages but…surprisingly it got more and more interesting. Romance stuff was crap though, but nonetheless it was a good read. It has romance as a genre in it, and that's why I don't want anyone to know about it. Actually, I don't really care about others but Nami and Sanji are a different case." He stopped trying to explain and looked up to meet Robin's eyes, only to notice she looked angry, her eyes narrow and hands clenched.

_Damn it, just as I thought. She's pissed. I knew I shouldn't have taken it without her permission. _Being a risk taker, Zoro cautiously voiced his thoughts. "Are you…angry?"

_Unless you have something more important to talk about, i-idiot. _This was the third time she had ever gotten so irritated over one of her nakama, or more like she really was very angry. "You do know that you could have placed it back without even telling me and everything would've been fine, right?" At least that way she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble.

"Yeah I thought about that. But…there's something else I wanted to ask you as well."

His words lit up a new ray of hope in Robin's heart, just a little bit. But this wasn't the time to rest easy. She had already learned that if she let her guard down when dealing with the first mate, he could hurt her in the worst possible way. She decided to hear him out.

"Very well, go ahead." Robin said, crossing her arms and clearing her mind to prepare herself for the incoming surprise.

"It looks like there is a continuation of this story. I could've put it back without you noticing but…I wanted to ask if you had the second edition. These days are quite boring so I thought it would be a good idea. So…do you have it?"

And there it was. She hoped for the best, but it was in vain after all. The thickheaded idiot in front of her was only thinking about books. Granted, it was odd thing for Zoro to be interested in novels, but all he ever cared about were his katana. First it was swords and now books, the very things that Robin also greatly cared for. Just how did he get so attached to the books, anyway? That was enough. Robin was already trying extremely hard to control her temper and keep from exploding. She decided to finish the supposed 'date' right there.

"It's fine. I'll give it to you." She answered, struggling to keep her voice calm. While putting on a poker face and showing Zoro that she wasn't feeling like going on a rampage at all, she turned around started walking off with slow, almost lifeless steps. She had moved a few feet until Zoro spoke again.

"By the way, Robin? What's with your getup? Were you at a party or something? Or maybe you finally took some pity on that ero-loser?" Zoro chuckled softly after his last comment.

And that was it; Robin's anger sky-rocketed and broke every possible boundary that could be used to contain it. And was he trying to be funny with that last part? Robin crossed her arms before her chest, the dark aura surrounding her intensifying to the point it would be next to impossible not to notice. Still, Zoro was a bit preoccupied with the massive hands crashing down on him from above, pinning him to the ground. _What the…?_

Without wasting even a single moment Robin left the place, walking quickly away so he couldn't see her wiping a stray tear from her eye. As soon as she disappeared from view, the hand disappeared into a cloud of petals, revealing Zoro, who was lying face down on the ground. Zoro lifted his face up and gasped for air, spitting out tiny pieces of grass. _Damn __woman__! __What the hell did I do to piss her off so bad? Shit.__ I guess there's no choice but to apologize __before the Dartboard gets wind of this__._

~About Half an Hour Later~

_A book, just a book? I can't believe it, why make such a hassle over just a book? He really is such a thick-headed idiot! _Robin thought as she hastily walked through the empty streets of the vacated town, her heels clicking against the pavement as if to remind her she had dressed up in vain, complimented by the redness in her face and furrowed brow that showcased her anger and frustration very well. She finally stopped in the center of the street and lowered her head, covering her eyes with her right palm. _Who are you fooling Nico Robin? Here I was thinking of rejecting his proposal. I should be happy that it wasn't what Nami or I were thinking. Then, why am I feeling so irritated, so…disappointed? What has happened to me?_

She had no time to find the answer to her own question, because she heard Zoro screaming her name from behind. Just as she turned around he landed in a crouch a few feet away from her, his katana sheathes clicking together. Judging by his position, it looked as if he jumped down from a high place.

"Z-Zoro?" Robin said.

"Good thing I caught up." The swordsman straightened, his chest heaving.

"What is it now?" The frown reappeared on Robin's face.

"I…I want to apologize. I know that I shouldn't have taken it without asking you. But you now it was just that…a…" Zoro was at loss of words; he couldn't find proper words to explain his actions. Yeah right, like he ever was a man of words to begin with. But Robin had had enough of this already; she couldn't even bear to be angered any more.

_Still the book? Honestly…_" Its fine, Zoro. I'll give you the second edition. Sorry about before. I should go now." Her words were sharp and concise, not elaborating for fear of revealing something dire. She turned to leave but yet again was stopped by him.

"R-Robin, wait. Something's not right around here." Zoro could feel it. Before he could make sure that Robin really had forgiven him and isn't angry at him, this sudden uneasiness took over, like his foot had fallen asleep and blood was suddenly rushing back into the limb, only it was over his entire body. He could feel something strange but couldn't figure it out. Even his Haki was weakened to such an extent.

Zoro's reaction wasn't normal, Robin knew it as well. There was definitely something strange in the atmosphere around them. Zoro took her eyes off of her just for a moment to glance behind them and next moment he heard a high-pitched shriek from Robin's direction. He quickly turned back to see Robin lying on the ground several meters away, her limbs entangled in a complex network of ropes and beads. She struggled frantically, but as he watched, her movements grew sluggish and weak, and she soon stopped moving altogether. There was only one explanation: sea stone. But who? Zoro instinctively reached for his katana as his question was suddenly answered.

Within a minute, they were surrounded by a crowd of people including men, women and even some children. All of them were wielding some sort of domestic weapon in their hands, like a mix between a pitchfork and an iron pan. The crowd took advantage of Zoro's slight surprise at the sight of his adversaries and moved in to close off the circle, separating swordsman from historian. A couple of men grabbed Robin by her wrists and pulled her further away from Zoro. Even in weakened state Robin was still conscious, and she could clearly see what was happening. Zoro could figure out some of them and especially a particular old man who was acting like their leader.

_What? They…are they townspeople? Why the hell are they attacking us? _Zoro finally figured out their true identity. Of course this couldn't be the whole town, but there were still a lot of them. Next thing, he tried to find their reason for such actions. "What the hell are all of you doing?" he finally yelled when he couldn't think of anything. He drew his katana menacingly, preparing for an onslaught.

"Don't move Roronoa! Or Nico Robin will die." One of the men yelled as he pressed a knife against Robin's neck.

_Crap. _Zoro thought.

"Throw down your swords." He ordered Zoro. For few moments, Zoro didn't do anything and just threw a deathly glare at him which definitely scared that man but he didn't lose his composure. It was times like these Zoro wished he possessed the King's Haki. The man seemed even more motivated now, and pressed his blade harder against Robin's neck, pricking the skin and causing a bead of blood to slide down her exposed throat. _"Hurry up!"_

Zoro had no choice at this point. To him they didn't look like bounty hunters or some rookie pirates. They were ordinary citizens alright. If things were more dangerous he would have no choice but to deal with them, but for the time being he decided not to fight them. After all, there were women and children in there as well, and Zoro may be a cold-hearted killer, he couldn't bring himself to attack innocents. Still glaring daggers for effect, he sheathed his swords and tugged them from his sash, tossing them to the ground lightly and raising his hands in the universal sign for surrender.

"I'm sorry Red Hair," the old man muttered. "I trust you wholeheartedly, but neither do I trust that Straw hat kid nor these two. I cannot jeopardize this town, my people's or this world's safety."

Zoro had no idea what was that old man talking about. He didn't had time to worry about that anyway as something similar to a bullet struck beside his right foot and a moment later secreted a strange yellow gas. It rose into the air around him, dissolving into the air within few seconds. When Zoro realized it, it was already too late as he felt his limbs going numb.

His body was paralyzed and he fell to his knees. Suddenly, two shadows landed on his either side. Each one grabbed his arm and stretched them out. Zoro couldn't resist because of the paralysis. Next thing, each one took out a bracelet like object and wrapped them on either of his arms. But these were not some regular bracelets, made of pure steel, they were spiked inside and out, the needles a good five inches long, which meant the moment the shackles snapped shut, twenty thorns were thrust into Zoro's skin, pain racing up his arm and rendering them useless despite the paralysis gas. It was Zoro's endurance that turned even the biggest of screams into minor groans. Because of his thick biceps and triceps, the mini daggers were unable to reach his bones; otherwise it could have severed a normal person's arm within the very moment they dug in.

His two captors forced Zoro to stand up and pushed him back into a wall forcefully. That's where the rough spikes on the outside did their job and dug inside the wall, acting as clips and keeping him from escaping. The pain was intense, like he was being crucified. But despite the evident suffering, Zoro lifted his eyes and saw all the women in the crowd covering their and their children's' eyes while men were completely shocked. This made another thing clear: that those townspeople were not ready for this, meaning someone else was pulling the strings.

Zoro's eyes fell on the two shadows who had trussed him like a calf for slaughter. He recognized both of them. The crowd parted behind them as if for a queen and a third woman strode into his vision. Zoro's lip curled as the woman he hated from the bottom of his heart just sauntered out of the crowd and closer to him, smiling wickedly.

"I missed you, Zoro." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"You bitch." Zoro cursed, his voice full of hatred and disgust.

* * *

PHEW...that was one long chapter wasn't it? Well...for me it was. Thanks for reading all the way through and...

1) An old mayor who is hiding a legend passed down to him by his father. And he wants to get rid of either Zoro or Robin at all cost.

2) Some strange, shadows and voice which kept repeating to return their names.

3) Ancient script that appeared before Robin and disappeared in few minutes for some unknown reason.

4) Return of Zoro-obssessed #$%&

5) And of course the date, because of which I think I'll be labeled as a partypooper by my beta :P

6) Why none of the strawhats have any idea about the big festival even though Nami and Robin almost collected every possible information they could get about the Island?

So, is this interesting enough or still crapy? Have you figured out the plot I'm about to use in near future?I can't know my readers' opinion if I don't get a review, right? So...PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE.

Now then, GOOD LUCK, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. SEE YA NEXT TIME :D


	11. Despair and Helplessness

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE :D

And here is eleventh chapter of Tough trials. Well, it took me long enough to update, I know. I got kinda busy again and some other factors being involved with that...hey don't tell me you weren't looking up to this update to begin with. No...seriously, if that's case I'll literally start crying...!...?...let's forget that I said that.

I know that some of my readers are feeling down because of the lack of romance in this fic but...I was never a romance guy to begin with. I'm more of a Action/Humor type you see. But that doesn't mean that there will be no romance in my stories at all. There's a pairing so there will be romance but it will come with the plot.

Anyway, I should say my thanks in advance to all of my readers, reviewers and beta as well. And with that...here we go...

**Chapter: 11: Despair and Helplessness**

~Around one hour after Strawhat pirates landed on cloud ring Island...means...rewinding the time a little~

Mayor Kim stared aimlessly at the sky through the window of his office. His expression showed some anxiety, yet he didn't know where it came from. His muscles were tense, and he couldn't help but glance behind him every few minutes. His jitters suddenly intensified as there was a sudden commotion outside his office. Finding it odd, he decided, despite his nervousness, to find out the source of the noise. When he finally reached the door, it shot open from outside and two female figures stepped in, pointing their katana towards his face.

Mayor Kim let out a quiet squeak before clearing his throat loudly. He was the mayor! He had to show authority. "Who are you? What do you think you're doin-" Kim's question was answered before he could complete it by another female voice.

"My name is Kushinada Mikumo, and I'm here to ask for your cooperation." The two women parted to allow another woman to stride between them. Mikumo walked closer to the mayor she continued while smiling cunningly. "Rather I should say that you will cooperate with me. After all, both of us wish for the same."

"What are you trying to say?" Mayor asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are here. You know very well what that means, right?" As soon as her words reached Mayor Kim's ears his expression tensed. His widened eyes and sweat running down his forehead clearly showed his unease. "Your concern is written all over your face." After a brief pause she continued. "I know it. I know everything about it."

"What do you want me to do?" For some unknown reason, Mayor had already been convinced to cooperate which forced a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad that I don't have to use any extreme methods." After a slight pause she began explaining. "You don't have to do much. The festival tonight; don't let any of the Straw Hats know about it. And when I say so, keep them busy, so that they wouldn't notice anything while we execute our plan."

"What kind of plan are you talking about?" Mayor Kim asked curiously.

"You'll find out once the time comes. Until then, do as I say." Whirling sharply on her heel, she left the office, her two subordinates sheathing their katana and following suit, leaving Mayor Kim in his solitude.

~Present Time~

Robin's strength was failing her because of the sea stone. She couldn't move even an inch. Staying conscious was all she could do at the moment. Somehow juggling her lack of energy and her limbs entangled in ropes, she managed to lift up her eyes to where she could see Zoro in an incapacitated state as well.

"Z-Zoro," She murmured his name. With just one look she could figure it out. Zoro was in much more dire situation than herself. The amount of blood dripping out of his arms was not normal. If it continued much longer he could die of blood loss.

Mikumo signaled one of her underlings, and the woman unsheathed her katana and made her way toward Robin, her eyes toward the men who were holding Robin with a knife on her throat. "Let her down, there's no need for you to hold her any longer." She ordered the two men.

Facing against the infamous Roronoa Zoro was a remarkable achievement, but a naked blade swinging right in front of their eyes was too much. They did as ordered and threw Robin a few feet away. Robin let out a pained cry as her body impacted with the hard cobbled ground. It wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before; Spandam had thrown her down a flight of stairs. Still, she had her own pride to keep, and she revealed it in the form of a disgusted and angry glare directed towards Mikumo.

A glare from one's enemy would anger anyone. Mikumo furiously treaded towards Robin's helpless body. "Even in this state…" she lifted her right foot and forcefully struck Robin's head down, sandwiching it between the ground and her sharp heels. "…you have the nerve to give me that look?"

Robin let out some more groans; her body writhed as the pain spread down through her head and down her spine to her whole body. Her forehead pounded with headache, and the sharp heel of Mikumo's boot bit into her temple.

"Get…your damn foot off her." Zoro's voice was full of abhorrence. Mikumo stared at him for a few moments and then after a disappointed sigh, retracted her foot from over Robin's head.

"As you wish. Honestly, I'm so envious of you, Nico Robin." She left a mocking compliment before taking a few steps away from her.

"Why?" Robin gathered her remaining strength and directed her question to the Mayor who stood a few feet away. He looked very uncomfortable with the situation. He wasn't very far away from her, so, he was able to hear the question very clearly. "We're not your enemy. You should already know that our captain is in good terms with Red Hair Shanks. Then why are you still siding with them?"

He took a brief moment to take in Robin's question and then answered with a sigh. "You can't understand, Nico Robin. There is no other choice. You see all these people?" He gestured around him for emphasis. "Because I'm the one who rules over them, I have to protect all of them." He took a look at Robin and found her just as lost as he expected her to be.

"That's it. Enough chit-chat," Mikumo interrupted. "Mayor Kim, your part here is over, you can leave now and while you're at it, please keep up the great work of entertaining other Straw Hats so that they won't interfere." Mikumo strode towards Zoro and stopped where his swords were thrown earlier, kicking Sandai Kitetsu lightly with the toe of her shoe.

"What are you going to do with these two?" Mayor Kim asked.

"You just want them to be separated, right? Whatever else I do shouldn't bother you." Mikumo calmly answered as she bent down and picked up Wado Ichimonji. The mayor wasn't satisfied with her answer and tried to argue.

"Why don't you understand? Don't take it so lightly, or you-" His voice died in his throat when he found himself staring at the shining tip of a katana.

"If you and your precious townspeople don't leave now you'll regret it. We're not as nice as those two." Her glare more menacing than a poisonous snake combined with the harsh sound of unsheathing blades was enough to ensure the mayor and the townspeople that she wasn't joking. They were lucky that the Straw Hat reputation was as understanding as Red Hair Shanks had said which eventually helped them to carry out their plans, but it wasn't the case for the other party.

All of Mikumo's underlings, which were around twenty in number, closed in, scaring the townspeople with their weapons and threatening Mayor Kim with a massacre of his precious citizens in the process. The older man finally decided to give up.

"Very well." Mayor Kim ordered all of his citizens to retreat, and a few minutes later the square was empty save Zoro, Robin, Mikumo and her henchwomen.

_Shit. What should I do know? _Zoro thought as he tried to figure any way out of this messed up situation. _I never thought it would turn out this way._ A moment passed in silence, and finally Mikumo turned and gave Zoro a sly smile, to which he responded with a grunt and another glare. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. But those people were so annoying." She continued, disregarding Zoro's harsh response.

Zoro looked at Robin once again. Her weakness was only because of the sea stone lined along the ropes that bound her limbs. But for an ability user this was more than enough. At the moment, he was more worried about Robin rather than himself. _Robin's in a bad situation, _he fretted_.__ Damn it. Luffy, where the hell is he? Where's that useless cook? Can't they sense anything? _Zoro desperately tried to move his arms which, on top of being paralyzed, were impaled by numerous steel spikes as well. His nerves burst into flame as the spikes dove deeper into his skin.

~On the Other Side of the Town~

Far away from Zoro and Robin's current location, almost on the other edge of the town, scenery of a huge party could be seen. And the centers of attention of this 'almost crazy' looking party were none other than the seven members of the Straw Hat pirates, including their captain Monkey D. Luffy.

As it was usual at a party the Straw Hats attended, Luffy was knocking out the chefs, Ussop was getting praised by his numerous followers, Sanji was surrounded by many young women…with hearts in his eyes of course. Brook was trying very hard to do 40-degree while singing at the same time, and didn't appear to be succeeding. Chopper and Franky were busy in their basket dance and Franky Special, respectively, while Nami…well…she was sitting beside a table holding a mug full of rum wearing a very annoyed look on her face.

"I'm telling you this is too suspicious. We have already been through this kind of ambush once." Nami mumbled as she rested her face on her right palm and lazily looked at her nakama once again. After witnessing their silly activities for a while she let out a disappointed sigh. "I wish Robin was here."

Suddenly a shadow lurked behind her and softly whispered in her ear, "Nami-san, please wear a miniskirt."

A few tick marks appeared on Nami's forehead and as usual she delivered a right back elbow strike, sending the mysterious afro-headed skeleton flying into the wall behind them. Thanks to Nami, now he was performing a perfect forty-degree along with streams of blood through his nose…even though he had no blood.

~Back to Zoro's side~

Zoro hated it, he hated it whenever that woman touched him, if she even dared to glance in his general direction. To make things worse, she held his prized katana, Wado Ichimonji, in her unworthy hands. Because of her, he decided to change his habit of going easy on women, even if Kuina had altered his view on the strength of opposite sex. Later on, thanks to Robin, he was about to get to back the way he was but once again, she was here to remind him what hateful creatures women are. But this time he wasn't ready to give in to despair so easily. As Mikumo placed her arms on Zoro's wide incapacitated shoulders and softly kissed his lower lip, his mind was constantly looking for a way out, at least for Robin. This whole time, while completely disregarding Mikumo's off-setting and frankly disturbing movements, Zoro's only useable eye was fixated on Robin, which annoyed his aggressor to her limits. Furthermore, his clenched jaw, reddened eyes and intense frown clearly displayed his feelings about this whole incident. Of course, he would feel bad about all of this; he wasn't a damn masochist or something of sort. But what clearly annoyed Mikumo even more was his concern for Robin.

"Even now, you are more worried about her than yourself?" She whispered seductively, resting her forehead on his shoulder and pressing her body harder against his. "I really am jealous."

Zoro lowered his head, letting the darkness cover his eyes and yet careful to not let his chin touch the top of her head, and asked in very grouchy voice, "You, there's no way you planned all of this."

Zoro's voice was audible enough for Robin to hear. The Hana-Hana user lifted her head to get a better glance toward her fellow Straw Hat and his… stalker. She found interest in Zoro's statement, and she, too, wished to know Mikumo's reply.

Mikumo lifted her head from Zoro's shoulder and, after taking a couple of steps back, let out a soft chuckle. "Indeed. I was planning to lure you two out afterwards in the midst of all the excitement of the big feast…"

_Feast…? _The same question ran through Zoro and Robin's mind. Which feast she was talking about? They had no idea about it.

"But, fortunately you two decided to do something unexpected, and it worked only in my favor." Mikumo trailed off, leaving out the details Zoro had been fishing for. The swordsman's mind raced as Mikumo sauntered closer to him again, resting her chin on his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "Now then, wait here just for a bit longer. I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before spinning around and, adopting a sinister smile, walked hastily to where Robin was incapacitated. She signaled the other women. Without wasting any time, two of them stepped forward and lifted Robin up, their nimble fingers like iron around her forearms. "Aside from Roronoa Zoro, all I need is some of your blood, Nico Robin."

Aligning Wado Ichimonji vertically to her face, Mikumo pulled its scabbard slightly down with her left hand, revealing the beautiful blade of the katana, perfectly reflecting the moonlight. "Please die for mine and Zoro's sake." Her cold stare aligned with the sharp, shining blade of Wado Ichimonji. The glare the antagonist was giving Robin was enough to melt metal, the blade shining with an unfamiliar lust in the light. Zoro never used his katana to attack his comrades, and as a result the swords were not used to having nakama in the direct line of attack. This strange feeling, combined with the ominous expression, was enough for Robin to realize that Mikumo had no intention of letting her live.

"S-Stop it…" Zoro was well aware of Mikumo's level of insanity. If nothing would be done, the worst case scenario would play out into reality. Zoro's katana had a mind of their own, each a living spirit inside. Had she taken Sandai Kitetsu or Shusui, his two wild blades, things would be much worse. But she has Wado Ichimonji, his calmest and most obedient blade, and Zoro hoped that his sword would not obey its temporary master. Zoro let out a growl, attempting for the umpteenth time to wrench himself free from his bonds. Suddenly, something yet unexpected and troublesome jumped into his conscious.

_Hehehehe…isn't this interesting? _A familiar coarse voice echoed inside of Zoro's head.

_No, not at a time like this._ His eyes widened in disbelief as soon as he remembered the unreal owner of that voice.

_What? I told you, I'll be back very soon._

Everything faded into blackness; the pain, the street, the women. Only Robin and Mikumo were completely visible before his eyes, and even their movements seemed to be completely frozen, not moving an inch, not blinking. A cold shiver ran up his spine as the same dark shadow from before burst out from his back and circled itself around his immobile body.

_Damn it. I already have too much to worry about. _Zoro angrily cursed the unrealistic creature that was almost wrapped around him, tightening around him and suffocating the breath from his lungs. From the depths of the darkness, a wicked smile bloomed from the shadows, its sharp beastly teeth pure white against the black.

_Hehe…why do you care about her? _The shadow demon queried. _Just let her die. _As soon as he let out these words, everything went back to normal, all movements around him resumed. The shadow was still there, and no one seem to notice it with Zoro as the only exception.

Mikumo unsheathed Wado completely, threw its scabbard aside, and pointed its blade right at Robin's face, directly between her wide cerulean eyes. Circumstances presented that this night could be her last. She was in no condition to do anything, Zoro was in no condition to help her and there was no sign of any of her nakama who would even jump in hell for her sake. The only thing that made her happy at that moment was Zoro, who's tone filled with an underlying agony under warning showed her unintentionally how much he cared for her.

"STOP IT I SAID!" Zoro roared with all the strength he could muster. He knew yelling wouldn't do anything, but there was nothing else he could do at the moment.

Mikumo glanced at Zoro from the corner of her eye and observed how troubled and anxious Zoro looked, fidgeting as best he could while his eyes burned. "You have no idea how much I hate you, Nico Robin." She said, letting out a disappointed sigh.

The shadow around Zoro spoke again. _HEYAHAHAHAHAHA…let her die, let that precious sword of yours be impaled right through her heart. It will be exciting to see blood gushing out of her chest as her body writhes in pain, the life draining from her very soul with each passing second. _It started laughing wickedly again.

_Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP ALREADY._

Everything stopped moving once again and It went silent for a couple of seconds before whispering in Zoro's ear.

_So… do you want to save her?_

_Of course I do. God damn it I want to save her!_

_There's no way you can do it in your current state. _The shadow hovered back a little bit and revealed its beastly arms with long sharp claws from behind his back._ Let me show you what true strength really means._

_Shut your damn mouth! What the hell can you do? What in the bloody hell are you anyway? _Zoro defiantly denied Its offer without a second thought. If that thing was a manifestation of his despair, then there was no way he would give in to darkness yet.

_Hoh? _The creature purred. _You sure about that? _The people around him jerked back into motion. Mikumo bent her legs a bit, adjusting herself into a stance similar to 'Itto-Prime Stance' as she lifted Wado beside her head, the blade facing up with the tip aimed directly towards Robin's chest.

"N-no…" Robin softly mumbled. She wasn't ready to die yet. It was different before, two years ago, standing on that balcony looking down at her six nakama below her, but not now. She had regained her dream, she had friends, a family precious to her and, most important of all, she had finally found love as well. She couldn't accept death at this stage.

"It's time to grant the devil's child an eternal sleep." Mikumo said, running her right index finger down Wado's blade.

"S…Stop it." Zoro said through gritted teeth. He lowered his eyes to where Robin was, concentrating on her face to imbued strength into his paralyzed body.

Zoro's command went undetected. "Die, Nico Robin." Mikumo thrust Wado Ichimonji's blade through air, aiming right at Robin's heart.

Robin's whole life flashed in front of her eyes. The lonely life she lived on Ohara, then the Buster Call that had destroyed her home, forcing her to live with that huge bounty as she travelled the world, living in constant fear of betrayal and hate. She remembered Crocodile and the Baroque Works incident, meeting Luffy and the rest of the crew. She remembered her submission at Water 7, and that joyous moment when she looked at her true nakama standing before her on courthouse of Enies Lobby. She remembered the desperate struggle on Thriller Bark, followed by the introduction of a new nakama. She remembered the traumatic experience at Shabaody Archipelago, landing on the bridge Tequila Wolf and spending her training with Dragon. She remembered the feeling of pure happiness when the crew finally reunited again after two years of harsh training. Everything ran through her head within an instant, when blade was descending towards her with blindingly fast speed and she could do nothing to stop it. A feeling of regret and guilt built within her. If only she could tell Zoro the truth. Being the thickheaded idiot he was, he could never figure it out on his own. She had to tell him clearly and loudly for him to understand. For him to know that she has fallen in love with a certain green-haired swordsman. With the little remaining strength she had, she tried to turn her head and move her lips as fast as possible. But the blade thrusting towards her was much, much faster.

A scream split the night air, and blood spattered on the hard ground of the dark street.

* * *

Phew...once again, I had to stop here because it was getting long and I was losing concentration. And the original length of this chapter that I decided to write initially is a bit too long. And on top of that I made a cliffhanger...a stupid...cliffhanger. Yeah, I know it's frustrating and I took a risk while experimenting such a cliffhanger here but...please do tell me if it can even be considered a cliffhanger...?...or it's too obvious to be a cliffhanger...? (while scratching the back of my head and thinking to myself) _What's with all the cliffhangers...? I guess my life is a cliffhanger as well...? I have no idea what am I saying... _

Anyway, as always, a million thanks in advance for reading and reviewing. With this...HAPPY NEW YEAR...AGAIN :D


	12. A Demon?

Yo Everyone!

...what...?...WHAT...? ARE YOU ANGRY? ARE YOU ANGRY BECAUSE I UPDATED SO LATE...? EH? EH?

Well if you really are angry then...looks like I can't do anything about that but take the punishment. Very well...(Raising my chest proudly) As a man, I'll take whatever punishment you give me. But first, let's continue with this chapter. Something tells me that many of my readers have already figured what's gonna happen but...anyway...let's go...

**Chapter 12: Demon?**

Zoro's eyes widened with horror as every microsecond decreased the distance between Wado Ichimonji and its current target. A feeling of guilt and regret built up in him; despite all the harsh training he put himself through, every hour of honing his body and mind, he still was mocked by the cruelty of life. Once again, he was rendered unable to protect what he wanted to protect the most, to protect the _reason_ for all that conditioning.

_Fine, _Zoro relented, closing his eyes._ Do whatever you want, just save her…as if would be of any help_. But the swordsman was aware this was the only solution, seeing as his injured body was paralyzed and unable to move. The thing he was trying to ask for help from was nothing but a manifestation of his own despair, which showed his incapability as a true swordsman. Much to his surprise as he clenched his jaw even forcefully, behind his closed eyelids he saw another wicked smile from the same shadow and the next moment his mind went blank.

Wado's lethal tip was just several inches away from Robin's chest when she turned her gaze to Zoro, knowing that if she was going to die, then the last thing she wanted to see was the man she loved. Her eyes widened a fraction of a degree when she saw his body suddenly slump into an unconscious state. Just then, a powerful shockwave rippled through the square, sending everyone stumbling. It forced Mikumo to deviate Wado's aim. As she, Robin and the two women who held her fell to the side, the sword barely grazed her arm and pierced the leg of one of the women holding Robin. All of them fell to the side, Robin hitting her head against the ground and causing her to go a bit dizzy. Mikumo let go of the Wado's hilt, still impaled in the leg of the woman who was writhing in pain while firmly holding her injured leg. All the other women were also knocked down.

All of them except Robin, Mikumo and the injured woman took one second to get back their senses and one after the other they stood up ready with their weapons aimed at Zoro's motionless body. Hints of surprise and shock were evident on everyone's face, but when Zoro suddenly opened his functional eye, their jaws literally reached their feet. Zoro's normally firm and yet gentle eyes glowed red with blood lust. A demonic grin curled his lips as he suddenly let out a blood-curdling bellow similar to that of a carnivorous beast. Shockwaves similar to the ones before once again rippled through the air. The ground and surrounding buildings were cracked, glass windows and mirrors shattered and a small crater formed under Zoro's feet. Even the clouds that surrounded the Island were scattered for a moment to show a clear view of the ocean. The force of the cry knocked down all the standing women once again, some even sent airborne, landing several meters away and knocked unconscious. Just then, he let out another demonic roar that echoed through the whole square, intensifying the atmosphere even further.

~Meantime, In the Big Feast Prepared for Straw Hat Pirates~

As Luffy was devouring servings after servings one by one, suddenly an intense and ominous feeling took over his body. A feeling he had never come across before. It was quite terrifying and overwhelming whenever Rayleigh used Hakousho Haki during their training together two years ago. This felt quite similar to that feeling, but it had much darker, sinister and oppressive aspect to it. Simply stating, this was a whole new experience for Luffy.

"What was that?" He mumbled as he stood up from his chair and stared far away into the sky towards a particular direction, munching on a piece of beef. Luffy wasn't the only one who felt it. Sanji uncharacteristically brushed aside the women fawning around him and joined Luffy, lighting a fresh cigarette. Their Haki was acting up again. Their expressions showed genuine concern and confusion, which Nami noticed at once.

"Oi, Sanji-kun, are you ignoring me?" As soon as one of the woman's sweet voice landed on Sanji's eardrums his expressions took a 180-degree turn and his body was engaged in his noodle dance once again. "~Maria-chan, there's no way I can ignore your dazzling beauty~!"

"Yosh, here's the next serving just for the captain Monkey D. Luffy." A chef placed another of their specialties on the table where Luffy had been eating before. Luffy dismissed the feeling as his tense nerves and jumped back in his seat and began digging in the pot placed before him.

"Aaaaaah…I wanna eat it." Chopper panicked as he desperately tried to secure a bit of his food from his captain's clutches.

Back to Zoro's side

Current happenings were a bit too hard to absorb for anyone. In this situation the best course of action the enemies came up with was to get back on their guard as soon as possible. After the ruckus from his last roar died down, the creature that was Roronoa Zoro tightly clenched his teeth and growled like an injured predator, revealing his pointy canines that appeared considerably bigger and sharper than before. Using a small amount of force, he easily jerked his arms out of the wall, the rest of the job done by the already crumbling facade due to the impact of the powerful shockwaves.

"B-but, his whole body should be paralyzed." One of the women said in a quivering voice.

"Mistress, what is going on? What should we –?" Another one of Mikumo's subordinates, who was acting as a second in command should, tried to ask her leader, but stopped when saw her in a state similar to paralysis. Without any significant movements, Mikumo was staring at Zoro's unbelievable form with wide eyes and didn't seem to take notice of anything else.

Blood was still flowing in small streams from Zoro's arms, which still had spiked bracelets clamped around them. His eye glowed bright red, baring his pointed canines similar to a beast's as a dark malice aura was clearly visible for anyone to see surrounding his body in tendrils of darkness. To complete his demonic transformation was the low growl emanating from the back of his throat, putting a grown lion to shame. The man had transformed into a bloodthirsty beast ready to hunt down and kill its prey.

"How?" yet another subordinates stuttered, her entire body trembling like her companions. "There shouldn't be any strength left in him. Even after this much damage…how?"

Surrounded by an overwhelmed and scared group of women in front of him, Zoro raised his hands to the opposite steel brace around his biceps. Lifting his face up to the sky, he let out another loud roar and with unworldly strength broke the thick bracelets into pieces, damaging his own arms even further in the process. Even more blood gushed out of his arms but he didn't seem to care about that at all. Not even flinching after this much damage and blood loss was another one of the miracles everyone witnessed that night. By now Robin was back to her senses as well and was just as dumbstruck. She had seen him in many different forms during her stay with the Straw Hats, including his strange _Asura _technique when he creates an illusion of three heads and six arms, but this was the first time she had seen the first mate like this.

"Don't lose your focus." Not finding any sign of response from Mikumo, the second in command decided to take charge herself. "After this much damage, he is just like an injured lion. He may appear to be dangerous but he's severely wounded. We should be able to restrain him." These words helped to some extent to pull together the demoralized group. All of the women including their new leader got ready in battle stances with their respective weapons, though some still appeared shaken.

After glaring at the group in silence for a few more seconds, Zoro lifted his right arm to where Sandai Kitestsu and Shusui were placed and stretched his palm towards the swords. In response, Kitetsu started jittering loudly against the pavement, and suddenly flew on its own towards its owner, pulling Shusui, which was lying on top of the cursed blade, along with it. Kitetsu landed right into Zoro's palm, Shusui drifted off course a bit, but he caught it easily with his left hand.

Astonishing as it was, there was no time to waste anymore. The first two women closest to him leapt forward to attack, their spears and katana poised in strike formation. However, they couldn't even touch him. Before they could get in range, Zoro settled both of his still-sheathed swords parallel to each other and forcefully swung both to left. The force of the swing sent the scabbards flying toward the assailants as projectiles. They successfully evaded the scabbards and increased their pace to get in reach as soon as possible. The woman bearing the katana was the first one to reach the possessed swordsman, but before she could commence her attack, Zoro once again swung his parallel swords in a clear slashing attack. She barely managed to block, the sheer power forcing her to jump back a few feet, breathing heavily.

By then, the other woman got in range and thrust her spear toward his abdomen. He quickly sidestepped, dragging his left foot backwards, therefore allowing the spear to brush pass him. As the spear pierced the atmosphere, with insane speed, Zoro spun around and lifted his leg into the air, bending his knee just in time to catch the shaft of the spear in the bend of his knee between his thigh and calf. Shifting all of his weight to the opposite leg, the swordsman had rendered both the spear and its wielder immobile. Before the spear-wielder could figure out what to do next, Zoro pushed at the ground under his right foot, jumping nimbly into the air. Zoro lashed out with his foot and performed a perfect front roundhouse kick. His foot connected with the woman's jaw, launching her like a missile into a nearby building. He landed lightly on one leg, his other leg still gripping the spear in the crook of his knee.

The first female attacker from before regained her footing and tried to attack while the man's back was turned. She swung the katana in her right hand diagonally to the down-left with the intent to slash his shoulder. But Zoro anticipated the attack, spinning his upper body and raising Shusui to block, deflecting the woman's blade and moved his knee into a clear position with the spear tip aimed directly for the woman's stomach. She couldn't defend herself in time, and the tip buried itself in her stomach. Zoro immediately delivered a back kick at her face, sending her flying into a building, the already weak structure crumbling around her.

Zoro's leg was still in air when next wave of four assailants jumped to slash him. He quickly rotated his swords' hilt in his hands, holding them in a 'reverse grip,' and spun like a propeller, mercilessly cutting all four of them into pieces. As soon as he regained his footing, he immediately leapt towards his next targets. The three women in question who were just about to attack him were unable to do anything as Zoro brushed past them. Only thing they heard and felt was a beastly growl and swords slicing through their flesh multiple times, their lives bleeding out onto the pavement.

After leaving them in pieces, Zoro jumped into air towards a group of seven katana users. Landing in the middle of the group, he unleashed another barrage of wild slashes, leaving the same bloody mess behind him. He stopped after cutting the next two targets with a _Nitoryuu: Oni Giri_. As soon as he paused for a breath, two more sword users leapt at him, slashing at him from each side. Zoro easily blocked, but while his hands were busy, another spear user made her advance. She leapt into the air, thrusting her spear toward a spot between his shoulder blades. An air of surprise suddenly spurred inside everyone as Zoro suddenly whipped his head around and caught the spear between his teeth, another shockwave rippling through the air from the solid impact. He shook his head rapidly, whipping the spear and its wielder. The woman on the other end lost her grip, and she was launched into the air. He heaved a deep breath and blew the spear like a dart at its airborne owner. The blunt side of the weapon successfully stabbed the woman through the stomach. She coughed up blood as she crashed into a nearby building. Zoro gathered some force in his rigorously injured arms and slashed downwards, cutting the two swords, women and buildings behind both of them as well with just one attack.

All the enemies, save Robin, Mikumo, and three remaining women, including the woman with the Wado stuck through her leg and the second in command to Mikumo, were already dealt with. The one remaining woman wasn't willing to give up just yet, and launched herself toward him, her katana aimed toward his back. Her timing was perfect, and as a result she was finally able to draw blood. The katana sank into the swordsman's shoulder, and more blood covered his already bloody body.

She had hoped to immobilize him with this wound, but her jaw dropped when she realized that he didn't even flinch. Steadily, he turned his head over his shoulder, glaring at her with his red tinted eyes, as if just realizing she was there and wished her gone. She could only stare back at him with wide eyes and trembling hands. He let out another low growl, twisting Shusui in his left hand, switching the angle of the blade. The girl only had a second to pray before the black blade pierced her left side and protruded out her right. The girl coughed up blood, the red liquid staining her chin. The blade was extracted from her body, spurts of blood flowing freely from the clear wound. Pain spread through her whole body, and her body collapsed against the bloodstained cobbles, her life just a breath at her lips.

The whole square was filled with silence again. It was difficult to believe a mere few minutes ago, the space was bustling with people. Only now, sixteen unrecognizable corpses lay in pieces, three bodies were buried under the rubble of collapsed buildings, and many other unconscious or heavily wounded women scattered around the remaining area. The only remaining women with their consciousness intact were Mikumo and the Demon Child Nico Robin. Standing among the gory corpses was Roronoa Zoro, his katana dripping nauseatingly with blood. His jaws ground together tightly, his knuckles white as he held his swords in a death grip.

Robin witnessed the display of inhuman power clearly; even when bound with sea stone, just looking at the events happening before her very eyes wasn't that hard. Even if it was, she would never let this kind of event be ignored. The very calm and collected swordsman she had known every day for the past few years was on a rampage, abandoning all reason and moral sense like a hungry beast unleashed from its cage.

Mikumo was in a similar state as Robin, yet she was somewhat different. During Zoro's episode of bloodlust, her eyes were fixated on his unrealistic being as if in a trance. She hadn't moved from where she had first landed after the first shockwave swept through the square, her entire body frozen.

"It's here…" Mikumo whispered, not escaping Robin's careful ears. The archaeologist quickly looked at her. "I've done so much to see it just once more. It's finally here." The woman stood up and slowly treaded towards Zoro where he stood, still breathing hard and examining the carnage around him with a satisfied smirk.

_What is she…talking about? _Robin thought. What she could make out of her words was that this whole time, she was just trying to force out this very existence, this second personality, out of Zoro. But all of it was still too otherworldly to understand.

Slowly, Mikumo approached Zoro as he turned leisurely to face her as if he was waiting for her all this time. The green-haired man, in his current state, was simply glaring at her, still growling under his breath. Mikumo on the other hand was acting as if she was finally united with a long lost lover. Her face was flushed and her eyes had a strange shine in them, one could think of it as the light of happiness. She continued staring at him for a couple of seconds and then proceeded to hug him with all her force.

"All this time, I was waiting," She crooned, her voice soft. "He is waiting as well." As soon as she whispered these words in his ear, his entire body relaxed as he had just sunk into a hot bath. It was hard to imagine the same monster from before looked as content as a puppy.

Was Mikumo able to calm him down or something? Robin was surprised but nonetheless she didn't like this fact at all. The other woman was responsible for their current condition to begin with. A strange feeling of which Robin hardly ever felt arouse within her as the dark-haired beauty watched Mikumo wrapped around Zoro's body suggestively. If only she was able to move freely, she would have granted Mikumo the same fate as her underlings with her own hands, but currently, without any strength to break free or even struggle for freedom, she could only watch with mixed emotions. She couldn't understand why Zoro had spared only her.

But perhaps fate was on Robin's side. Her wish came true but in a different way than what she had expected. Zoro's frown suddenly returned and his lips stretched to form a sinister smirk. He let Shusui fall clatter to the ground and used his now-empty hand to grip the back of Mikumo's neck, untangling her body from his, holding her at arm's length. She struggled uselessly in his iron grip, pulling in vain at his fingers in an attempt to free herself.

Zoro let out another soft growl as he moved closer and whispered in her ear, "I was waiting for this time as well."

Mikumo's eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't the same voice she has heard from Zoro thus far. It was his, but somewhat different, much thicker, coarser and much more intimidating, like he was possessed by a demon. Amidst the confusion, she failed to notice the approaching cursed blade that quickly found a home in her liver. Zoro wasted no time pulling the sword out of the widening wound. Blood flowed from the new aperture in her abdomen, her life leaking out onto the hard cold ground. He drew his arm back and used all his muscular power to chuck what was left of Mikumo into the air, her limp form flying toward the ocean. The half dead body hovered in the air for a few seconds before plunging into the breaking waves more than a hundred meters away from the island. As the unbearable pain started to fade away and darkness spread over her eyes, she understood that her life was coming to an end. This wasn't a pleasant thing, but for some reason as her body sank into the dark ocean, until the very end there was a smile on her face. Like she was satisfied with it and had no regrets at all.

Meanwhile, Robin was once again dumbfounded by what she had just witnessed. But now, Robin's concern was something else. Even though all of their enemies were annihilated, that didn't mean that it was end of the trouble. She was assured of this very soon. As soon as Mikumo's body disappeared from his visible range, Zoro began laughing maniacally like a madman. It was so uncharacteristic of Zoro, Robin felt her eyes widen slightly as the sound met her ears. No matter what kind of situation, that was something he never did, nor Robin ever thought he would do.

"Unbelievable." Zoro began speaking again in the same coarse voice from before. He chuckled again before continuing his one-sided conversation with himself. "It's really been so long, eh? So long since I have enjoyed myself this much. This was very fun." Another wave of laughter escaped his throat before his voice became grim. "More…more…I want more flesh to cut, more blood to bath in!" He laughed again.

He suddenly seemed to remember Robin was still present, and turned his eyes to the archaeologist, a smirk curling his lips, the same one he wore during Mikumo's death. "You, it's all because of you."

Robin knew that the Zoro she knew wouldn't act like this; the one speaking could not be the same Roronoa Zoro. The way he spoke only thing that came to her mind was…

_This is…very bad…_

* * *

PHEW! Another hard one. At one point I was completely stuck there you know. Oh well, I know this chapter isn't as exciting as you thought it would be. But now that Mikumo is dead, I guess you'd have realized that her part is over and now will come the real plot. Hope you'll stay with me in future as well and wouldn't abandon the poor me T_T

Trust me, upcoming chapters are going to be very very exciting and will give you some major heart seizures...!...?...OH CRAP...SINCE YOU'LL GET A HEART SEIZURE YOU WON'T READ IT? PLEASE DON'T BE SO CRUEL ON ME. I SWEAR I'LL TUNE IT DOWN TO A SIMPLE SURPRISE...and yes...I still remember my punishment and I'm ready for it...

PLEASE REVIEW...PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSS SSSSSSE...THAAAAAANKS IN ADVAAAAAAAAAANCE

UNTIL NEXT TIME GOOD BYE


	13. An Unexpected Visitor?

Yo everyone! Did I make you wait...? I guess I did -_-

Anyway, finally chapter thirteen is complete and here it is. In last chapter I said that this chapter will give you a heart seizure...or at least a bit of a surprise. So, let's not waste time and get going.

Here we go...

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Visitor?**

"It's all because of you."

Zoro turned his attention toward Robin and uttered those words. Robin wasn't able to understand the meaning behind them, and realized her situation wasn't getting any better. He spoke again as he began to walk slower, his words surprising her again. "I'm still nameless. So many years have passed and I still don't have a name."

Robin's ingenious mind started working and her eidetic memory replayed all the recent happenings in her head, focusing on the memories that coincided with the swordsman's mysterious remark. '_He took it. He stole it. You can give it back. Give it back. Give back our names.' I'm sure those were the words I heard back there, at the tree. Does it really have anything to do with this?_

Robin was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize the possessed swordsman approaching her until he blocked the moon from reaching her, his shadow darkening her confined body. Jerking herself from her musings, she gathered her thoughts and slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. His piercing ocular and wide evil grin was enough to once more ensure her that he wasn't himself.

Zoro didn't waste a moment and stretched his bloodstained hand to grab her face, covering her lips under his palm. His skin stank of decomposing flesh and blood, and Robin could feel her stomach roiling in distaste. "You are capable of doing it," he scorned, pulling her up until they were eye-to-eye." So, just give me a name already." Robin was forced to stare directly into his eyes, and her own widened slightly when she witnessed the darkness she saw there. Zoro's normal eyes were dark by nature, but this was the darkness she had inside herself, the evil lurking behind the bright smiles. She might as well have been looking into a mirror.

It suddenly became clearly evident to her. Zoro's current condition and that Tree were definitely related somehow. Two immediate possibilities were that while he was near that Tree, he was either possessed by some ghost or something of sort, or, while remaining on more logical and realistic explanation, he was infected by some kind of virus or parasite. Either way, Zoro was not himself, and she was the only one who could do anything about it. She was pulled out of her thoughts again when another of Zoro's deep-throated growls reached her ears, indicating his frustration and anger. Zoro, on his own was powerful enough to destroy an entire island. There was no telling what damage he could do with additional demonic abilities.

Unbeknownst to them, another spectator, his presence on the island hidden from the population, observed the entire scene. About a mile away from the swordsman and archeologist, the events were reflected in the eyes of a particular black-haired figure standing on the roof of the highest tower of the Cloud-Ring's Mayor's office building. His expression displayed a generous amount of surprise as any other audience should, but it stood out from others due to the wide grin curling his lips. His whole body shivered, an uncontrollable amount of excitement building up in him.

_"_What the hell?" He mumbled as his eyes bulged with excitement. "Oi! Oi! Just what is this? I thought it would work out fine in the end but this...this is fucking amazing. I never even imagined that the day would come so soon." Walking few steps forward, he placed his hand on the stone railing of the tower. "Come on. Nico Robin, show me, what will you do now?"

Back at the main scene, Zoro's growl echoed in Robin's ears. She looked back at him as he scorned her again "Don't make me wait any longer. Just give me a name already, you damn woman."

One thing was similar in both personalities of Zoro, Robin noticed. No matter how many people he slaughtered, no matter what kind of things he was uttering right now, he was still Zoro, and he was still rude. This one was overly rude though, and obviously Robin didn't like it. If he was asking a favor, it's natural to be politer than this. But that was a different matter, and there didn't seem much that could be done about it. But as she calmed her mind a bit, Robin came to a decision. Being the overly lazy swordsman he always was, maybe he wasn't _trying _to awaken. Perhaps he had grown addicted to this newfound power, and wasn't willing to give it up so easily. If this were true, then Robin would have to administer the wake-up call.

The way he was at the moment, mercilessly slaughtering and rudely snapping at her could be a possibility, but the Zoro Robin knew would never let something like that happen, whether it was a disease or a case of possession, he should be able to pull himself out of either scenario with no problems.

Robin contracted her eyebrows to form a frown. She surprised even Demon! Zoro as she pulled her face back, her cheeks slipping easily from his grasp, the slick blood streaking over her face acting as a balm and allowing her to free herself. The moment her mouth became her own again, she lashed out faster than a snake and, mustering all the strength she had left in her body weakened by kairoseki, sunk her teeth in the skin of his hand in the region between his thumb and index finger. Blood flowed into her mouth through her teeth, though whether it was the blood of the women or Zoro's own, she couldn't tell.

Zoro was frozen, staring at Robin with a blank face. Their spectator bore almost the same expression as Zoro, as if all of his excitement flew away within an instant as he witnessed this unexpected and yet daring act by Robin. Zoro stared at her for a couple of seconds before he burst out in a delirious laughter, surprising Robin once again.

He finally regained control over his laughter after a few seconds, and attempted to speak, excitement making his voice tremble. "I never thought you were such an idiot."

This was something Robin predicted he would say. The frown returned and Robin poured some more force to sink her teeth even deeper. She had no idea how or why she came up with this 'biting on his hand' plan but she had to do something. When you suffer from a nightmare, isn't pinching the best way to wake yourself up? Could it be true the other way around as well? As common a practice as it was, she could've thought of yelling out some touching words to call the swordsman from his sub-consciousness, but that wasn't Robin's thing and it felt somewhat awkward for someone like her.

As her teeth sunk into his flesh further, Zoro finally seemed to experience pain. His expression twisted, biting his lip to force himself not to reveal his pain. That was another surprise for Robin. How could a single powerless bite hurt when a big wound in his shoulder and his massively bleeding arms failed to do so? Thinking about that, Robin could only wonder just how much blood he had, even after losing such an amount, and he was still on his feet. At that moment Robin deduced that maybe his reaction was because of blood-loss after all. Was it possible to get high off of blood loss?

Meanwhile, their special spectator was sitting on tower's stone railing like a frog, his knees hugging his shoulders. Even the stone under his iron grip was cracked due to the force with which he gripped the hard stone with his hands, eyes bulging and lips stretched out to their limit in a wicked grin; he seemed like he would explode with excitement anytime as he whispered, anticipating, again. "Idiot, Nico Robin! I never imagined you'd be such an idiot!"

Back on the main scene, Robin's impromptu deduction suddenly proved wrong as Zoro peeked at her from the corner of his eye, lifting his face to the dark sky, his back arching in an inhuman fashion. He spread his lips and let out a bellow, more shockwaves causing the cobbles beneath them to ripple and crack with sounds like gunshots. The sound beat on her ears, and Robin was forced to release Zoro's hand. She was blown backward a few feet, her bonds not allowing her to catch herself. She lay panting on the hard street as the roar died away, silence once again settling around them. Robin was surprised that despite being so close to him and even in such a weakened state, unlike some women who passed out after the first hit from the shockwave, she was still conscious. Was it purposeful?

Zoro's growling became even more vicious, and his head fell forward to direct his glare toward where the archaeologist lay. His demeanor was even more demonic than before. He lifted up his right hand, firmly clasped around _Kitetsu_'s hilt, and aligned it with his right shoulder, adjusting his wrist to face the blade forward. Just then, he opened his mouth to let out another similar roar in Robin's direction, a powerful wind buffeting her clothing. His actions made it clear that as out of control as he was, he may attack her after all and with none of their nakama around to help, this could be the last moments of her life. There was no such feeling as 'being happy to die by her loved one's hands' for Robin. She didn't want to die at all. She wanted to fulfill her dream and wanted to help all of her nakama to fulfill their dreams. If she died here, what had their siege on Enies Lobby been for!?

There was no one restraining her this time. So, even if in the slightest, she decided to struggle for her and Zoro's sake. As she looked around, her eyes landed on Wado Ichimonji, still lying beside the corpse of the woman whose leg was impaled. Her body had gone cold, her skin pale from blood loss, rigor mortis already setting in. But after so much blood loss, Zoro was still alive and moving around like that. Without thinking, because of her limbs tied by sea stone lined ropes, Robin squirmed toward her and awkwardly caught Wado between her jaws. She mustered all the strength she could and quickly tried to stand up on her bound feet but as soon as she stood, she was forced down again to her knees, the sea stone still affecting her, and not to mention the katana was ten times heavier than it looked, and her jaw was not trained to bear the weight like Zoro's was.

Zoro let out another beastly bellow. She looked up at him and clenched her hands and jaws even tighter in frustration, always hoping Luffy or anyone else to appear and offer aid in this situation. But she was yet unaware of another surprise she had to witness. Robin caught the glimpse of something glistering in the sky above Zoro's head from the corner of her eye. With amazing speed, the object headed in their direction from behind him, he seemed to not notice it approaching. Robin didn't get a chance to distinguish the object either but soon enough it revealed its identity.

Zoro's roar stuck in his throat. The frown that had been forming on Robin's face disappeared and Wado dropped down from her mouth as her jaw dropped, the katana clacking against the stones. Zoro blinked, looking down with interest at the blade of a massive sword protruding from the center of his chest, its tip buried about a foot into the cracked ground.

Where did that sword come from? That was obvious for Robin to figure out, but what she wanted to know was who owned such a magnificent blade, powerful enough to take this demon by surprise. This question was answered a split second later when a figure suddenly plummeted from the air, his long black cloak flapping wildly as the wind buffeted the creases. The man held a hand to his hat to prevent it from flying off, the other outstretched like a bird.

Zoro's efforts to pull the sword from the ground suddenly ceased as the man landed heavily on the guard of the large sword, his knees bent to absorb the shock of the landing, and his feet positioned strategically to divide the weight and therefore drive the weapon further into the ground, keeping its prisoner tightly secure. The hand that had been flying out to the side found a home on the man's knee comfortably, the other still keeping the brim of his hat over his eyes. The cloak fluttered gracefully as it settled to its usual position.

Robin instinctively analyzed the newcomer. From his neck dangled a crucifix pendant, casting a soft shadow on his bare chest. His wide-brimmed hat shaded most of his face, the feather swaying with a light breeze. After a brief moment, the man raised his head, the brim of his hat tilting upward to confirm Robin's suspicions.

"Dracule…Mihawk…" the archaeologist murmured the name of the world's strongest swordsman with surprised eyes. The Shichibukai reclined against the hilt of his sword without a word to her, looking down curiously at the back of Demon!Zoro's head.

"I should've listened to you sooner," he mumbled to himself. "You were right. At the very least we were able to avoid the worst possible situation."

Suddenly, Zoro moved a hand behind his back and, ignoring the sickening sounds of disturbed flesh, grabbed Yoru's black blade firmly. His action seemed to take even Mihawk by surprise, who's eyes widened a fraction of a degree, yet he did not move from his perch. Zoro turned his head and looked at Mihawk from over his shoulder, eyes burning menacingly. "Mihawk, you bastard!" he said in his devilishly coarse voice. "This is the second time you've butted in. Once I get a name, you'll be the first one I'll slice up."

Mihawk didn't seem to be fazed much by his words. He took one moment before replying, "Well, until then…go back to sleep, you vermin." At the word 'sleep', his voice deepened an octave, and Robin felt a disturbance in the air. Haki? No, it didn't have the same feeling. This was a deeper power, an ability from long ago.

A scream ripped itself from Zoro's throat, his body thrashing wildly as a black smoke-like substance was excreted from his skin. Robin recoiled at the sound. The dark aura surrounded the swordsman's body, obviously trying to find ways back inside. Finally, it magnetized toward Zoro's back, seeping into the deep wound made by the black blade and disappearing back inside the pirate's flesh.

Zoro's body immediately slumped forward, the joints all going numb. The red light in his eyes faded back to the normal coal-black color of his irises, but slightly glazed with sudden lack of energy and inhuman power. His one remaining eye blinked a few times, slowly rising from his semi-conscious state. For some reason, he didn't seem surprised to find himself hanging off a black blade like a piece of steak. His entire body ached, though he supposed the numbness helped a bit. All he wanted was to just close his eye and sleep.

But he couldn't. The broken memories of his rampage were still fresh in his mind.

_What…happened to me? _He thought weakly_. What…did I just…do? I…let myself…fall to...the darkness. Mihawk…why is he…here?_

Mihawk landed from the top of Yoru's hilt to Zoro's left side, the swordsman not appearing to register the movement. The Shichibukai swordsman gripped the hilt of his sword and dug the heel of his other hand into the green-haired man's shoulder. Bending his knees slightly, he applied the necessary force and pulled his sword out of the ground and through Zoro's chest, a fountain of the pirate's blood accompanying it. Zoro allowed himself no more than a deep groan of pain through this ordeal. More red liquid was coughed up, spattering across the stones between his knees. Mihawk swung down his sword to the right to cleanse it off Zoro's blood before returning the sword to its place on his back.

Despite the excruciating pain, Zoro didn't let himself fall just yet. Stumbling to his feet he shuffled a few steps forward to lean heavily on a dilapidated wall, blood smearing across the bricks. Gathering any energy left, he lifted up his eye, searching for Robin. Finally catching the archaeologist's blurry image, his jaw clenched. She was watching him, too, her eyes glazed with worry.

Using all of the remaining strength that was left in his battered up body, Zoro turned around and strode toward his rival and mentor, grabbing Mihawk by his collar. He glared at the world's strongest swordsman with his bloodshot eyes and used the most threatening tone as he was able to warn him. Mihawk met the younger's eyes defiantly, not backing up a step. "Don't you dare…hurt her."

Mihawk grabbed his wrist and answered. "I've no interest in her or any of your friends. You should worry about yourself now." He jerked Zoro's hand to free his coat from the Straw Hat pirate's grip. Zoro stumbled back from the force and fell hard on his back, only a foot away from Robin.

The historian hadn't moved from where she had collapsed, watching the scene with disbelieving eyes. She watched silently as Zoro collapsed just next to her, her limbs refusing to move despite the kairoseki binding them. Within a moment, Mihawk was standing behind her, the parts of rope that were not lined with sea stone were severed, freeing Robin from the hellish clutches of sea stone. Unable to control sudden freedom, Robin fell forward, catching herself instinctively, her hands flat against the cold bloodstained street. She looked down, discovering that she had caught herself directly on either side of Zoro's head, both of them staring intensely at one another.

Robin's long raven hair fell around Zoro's face as if they were trying to separate themselves from the whole world. Both stared at each other with mixed emotions plastered all over their faces.

He was breathing heavily, blood still flowing freely from the massive wound in his chest. Robin was sure he was in immense pain, but he was strong not to make this fact evident. She was too engrossed in the sight of his eye, returned to its normal color once more, knowing that he was no longer under the influence of a satanic creature. Robin felt her heartbeat slowing down, her lifeless eyes widening and pupils shrinking in horror as Zoro's eyelid slowly shut down to cover his bloodshot ocular.

Zoro didn't know the minute details of his rampage, and he didn't know whose blood was streaked across her face, but just seeing her there alive was enough for him. _She's safe…that's a relief. _A smile crept on Zoro's lips as he let himself fall into a deep slumber, not knowing or even caring at the moment whether he'd even wake up from it or not.

* * *

Phew...again. Yeah...so...how was it? I hope I've earned some points to exchange them with reviews. So, THANKS FOR READING...DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...REMEMBER ME...REMEMBER ME...PLEASE REMEMBER ME XD

Just re watched drum island arc, hella funny XD


	14. Hell, Heaven and Hell

Hello to all the awesome people who spend some of their valuable time to read this story. And of course those awesome people who leave a review behind to make me feel happier than ever. I'm back with 14th chapter of Tough Trials...and...I know...it's an awfully late update. But please have a bit mercy on me. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for all the time. So let's start with it then...?

**Chapter 14: Hell, Heaven and Hell**

Slowly and steadily, Zoro's eye slid closed as a faint smile appeared on his face. Finally, he looked calm after rampaging around like an unleashed beast, an untamed animal, contrasted now by the rare softness of his features.

And that was the matter of concern for Robin. Soon his body went motionless and the stressed woman gasped as thought of something unacceptable happening passed through her mind. Slowly she lifted her hand and moved it to the place on Zoro's chest directly above his heart, simultaneously blooming another arm to hold a few millimeters away from his nose. If it was even possible, her pupil shrunk even more, and everything seemed to disappear from her surroundings as she realized that Zoro wasn't breathing nor she could feel his heart beating. Her lips parted to exhale another gasp, unconsciously, a teardrop streaming from her eye and plopped on his forehead as she blankly stared at the content smile plastered on his face. She tried to call his name, but nothing came out of her throat. It was as if her voice had died. Not knowing what course of action to choose at the moment, for the first time in so long she decided to let her instincts and emotions to take over her. A couple of extra hands sprouted out of her left hand to grab Wado Ichimonji that lay naked beside her.

After freeing Robin from her binds, while facing away from the two victims of recent event, Mihawk lifted the black blade to sheathe it behind his back. But before he could do so, he sensed a considerable amount of blood lust and killing intent approaching him from behind. Without wasting anytime he moved Yoru and blocked a swing from a blade filled with an insuppressible rage approaching from his right side. He turned back, hoping to face the possessed swordsman, or maybe someone else. But the amount of surprise in his eyes evidently showed that he didn't expect Robin to be the assaulter. Quickly, Mihawk pushed her back with a strong swing and jumped back, rotating in air to face her.

"I had the impression that you were a wise woman. Am I wrong? Nico Robin."

Mihawk had this kind of outcome in his mind as well so he guessed the best course of action would be calming the irate woman down by means of intimidation, but as he noticed her lifeless irises, expressionless face, a stream of liquid flowing down her left eye, her blank stare and Wado Ichimonji tightly clasped in her inexperienced hand, he understood that reasoning with her wouldn't work any longer. However, he had already seen enough of the world to be any more surprised by her actions and resolved himself to restrain her by force. Mihawk had to use a way that wouldn't harm her more than necessary. He wouldn't disrespect his favorite, if not foolish, student by denying his earnest request. Unfortunately for Mihwak, Robin had no intention to let him do so. Before he could think of such a way, calmly and slowly Robin lifted her left hand and stretched it out towards Mihwak.

"Die," No sooner had the word softly escape her lips then eight arms sprouted from behind her, each wielding a spear or katana, deadly tips aimed straight for the master swordsman. Lashing like a catapult, each arm launched its weapon at Mihawk, intending to penetrate his body and transform him into a porcupine. Mihawk easily dodged them by jumping further back as the spear and katanas buried into the cracked ground. Robin didn't waste any time; as soon as Mihawk landed on ground, he noticed dozens of arms sprouting out of his own body and he understood that it could get dangerous. He unleashed a powerful slash from right to left at the destroyed concrete as he jumped back once again as if creating a boundary line between himself and Robin.

Impact from this attack was strong enough to break Robin's concentration and all of the extra limbs disassembled into a cloud of petals. However, this didn't stop Robin's assault. Mihawk's feet touched the surface of the cracked ground, knees bent in a crouch as he skidded back a few feet. His unusual eyes did not fail to notice the enormous arm bearing down on him from behind, intending to squash him flat. Before it could sweep the master swordsman along with other rubble of the street, Mihawk poured some force in his legs and jumped in a side flip, avoiding the hand just in time. There was no time to relax as another big hand sprouted out of the building to his right and tried to grab him in midair. Acting on his inhumanly quick reflexes, Mihawk flipped in midair. As soon as the humungous hand got closer to him, he lightly placed his boot on its palm. Using the surface of gigantic palm, just before the hand clasped shut forcefully, he launched himself towards the ground and landed heavily on the cracked concrete.

Just dodging her attacks wouldn't get him anywhere, Mihawk reasoned when several dozens of massive limbs sprouted and approached him from all sides, blooming from the ground and the walls of surrounding decimated buildings as well. Mihawk was getting frustrated of this silly game of cat and mouse and decided to move on the offensive. He tightly clasped his right hand around Yoru's hilt and completely stretched back his right leg while keeping his left leg half bent. He intentionally used the back of his sword as he rotated Yoru's hilt and gripped it backwards, facing its dull side forward and proceeding to align it beside his right leg. He twisted his wrist to face the palm of his right hand backwards while Yoru's sharp black blade faced forward now and let the tip of the blade descend steadily to touch the ground.

As the numerous gigantic limbs approached closer to him, he let his eyes shut close for a tenth of a second to concentrate and synch all the energies that were flowing in his body. Few of the hands were just a few centimeters away from their target when he suddenly opened his eyes and rotated Yoru and his body clockwise, completing two circles with monstrous speed and unleashing a powerful 360 degree shockwave which forced all the limbs to disappear into a humungous cloud of petals and Robin to lose her footing. She stumbled briefly, yet the moment she regained her stance, the master swordsman appeared through the swarm of petals, both hands firmly clutched around Yoru's hilt stretched back to his right side, ready to slash at the archeologist. Robin instinctively stretched out her left hand to sprout some more arms from the center of her left palm and grabbed the first weapon that touched those extra limbs. She quickly pulled the weapon toward her original hand.

Mihawk leapt toward the historian with inhuman speed and precision, twisting his wrists to face the blade upward. Robin could move only few steps backward when she realized that he was already within range, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Not like range actually mattered against such a foe, but Robin knew that he was going easy on her and didn't intend to harm more than necessary. His reasons for holding back were his own, but this didn't convince Robin to stop. She wasn't thinking properly and was acting on pure instincts, her mind clouded with despair and anger, emotions that controlled the mind and senses, turning the most ordinary person into a killer.

After getting close enough, Yoru followed a crescent path from above his head to slash down at its target. Moving as fast as she could, Robin crossed both of the blades, Wado Ichimonji and the second heavier katana she recognized as Shusui, over her chest like she had seen Zoro do on occasion when he was blocking a direct strike toward his chest. She somehow managed to catch the world's strongest blade in the intersection between the two thinner katana. Impact of the clash between the three swords was strong enough to create ripples in the air, yet weak and light enough for Robin to withstand it at the same time. Indeed, world's unrivaled swordsman was going easy on the Straw Hat crew's archeologist, Robin had no doubt now.

Robin may have been able to withstand the initial shockwave, but she was already in a weakened state and wasn't able to bear the aftershock of Mihawk's attack. Her legs betrayed her and she began to crumple under the pressure of world's strongest blade. But she didn't give up. Eight arms sprouted out of her back and lay their palms flat on the ground acting as support for her torso, which bore all the force that Mihawk was exerting on her through his blade.

"Enough with your futile actions. Do you want me to slice you with this very blade?" Mihawk said threateningly, narrowing his hawk-like eyes. Robin gasped as he exerted more force, pushing her further down towards the ground. Unable to bear the force, one by one, the arms that acted as support kept disappearing until only two were left.

"You killed him." She softly whispered, forcefully gritting her teeth, salty liquid flowing in torrents from her azure eyes.

"Do you honestly think that he would die so easily?" Mihawk calmly asked.

Robin clenched her jaws even tighter at his query, which sounded obviously stupid to her at that moment. "His heart has ceased, and he no longer breathes." Her tone became more and more hateful and angered with every word, her voice rising to a scream. "What do you expect me to think!?"

Despite being obvious her words didn't seem to have any effect on Mihawk as he calmly retracted his sword, freeing Robin from the one-sided struggle. He took a few steps back while Robin collapsed to her knees. Letting both of the katanas fall, she took some deep breaths as some more silent tears found their way out of her eyes.

She thought that she had become stronger. Thought that it was different, but everything was still same; until the very end Zoro was the one protecting her. The cruelty and helplessness of the situation had broken her completely. She had lost all her will to live. Heck she even thought of dying for a moment. Once again she felt the same feeling, her emotions even more desperate and influential than her failure in Alabasta. No matter how much she tried, tears found their way out and were flowing constantly. She didn't know what to do. There was no other Devil Fruit that could revive the dead. No death god who could make a deal for exchanging a soul for another. No legend that could bring a dead soul back with a kiss of love. She had tried to do something other than crying, yet failed miserably. She didn't even know who to blame any longer. Zoro, who ended up dead while trying to protect her? Mikumo, who is the reason for this situation and had already suffered death at the hands of a creature that physically resembled the man she loved? Mihawk, who stopped that very creature that was about to slaughter her, leaving its host bleeding on the dirty pavement? She had no one to blame except herself and her own weakness. She was lost, just as lost when her hometown was destroyed by hell wrecking warships of the Buster Call, when her dream came to an end in the underground royal tomb of Alubarna.

For quite some time, ignoring the silent yet strong and painful sobs of the archeologist, Mihawk was staring at Zoro's motionless body. _Is he really dead? _He wondered silently as a few beads of sweat appeared on his face much against his desire. Sheathing Yoru behind his back, he walked closer to his pupil's limp body and looked down at it for few more seconds. "What is the meaning of this? You said he would survive." Mihawk mumbled as if talking to someone. A frown formed on his face as some soft words landed his ears.

_Don't worry. His presence is too heavy to die just like that._

After another second, Mihawk knelt down and placed his right hand on Zoro's chest, trying to feel his heartbeat. He admitted surprise to himself that the woman had spoken the truth that no sign of life pumped beneath his hand. "You sure about it?" He inquired again.

_Yes._

"But…"

_But_…?

"His heart really has stopped…" His frown became even tenser when he didn't get an answer for a couple of seconds.

_Maybe… I made a miscalculation._

"Miscalculation?" Mihawk repeated.

_Looks like this is all this boy was worth for._

"You have to be joking. There's no way I'll accept him dying like this." Mihawk sounded slightly angered and disappointed as he muttered again. "Are you really dead? Roronoa Zoro?"

In the middle of a dark space that seemed to extend to infinity, green-haired swordsman of the Straw Hat crew, famous former pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, was floating, his only useable eye half closed and a content smile plastered on his face.

* * *

_Everything is fine. All those damned bitches are dead and Robin is safe. Something was wrong with me and looked like Mihawk was the one who stopped me. But that's fine, I know him, he wouldn't hurt her or anyone else. He has no interest in any of them. I have done everything I could. Now they have to do their job. I can rest easy, there's no way I'll die. Like always, Chopper will treat me. I can trust him on that. _He stopped the train of his thoughts for a moment and let out a relieved sigh. _Everything's fine. Everything… is over... for good. Well… for now at least. I think it wouldn't hurt to take a nap._

But much to his dismay, as soon as he completely closed his eye, something hard that felt like a hand grabbed his head and forced his eye open. The very same shadow that he had seen before, that has bothered him before, yet helped him to save Robin, was floating before his very eye, firmly gripping his head in his left claw. For some reason he looked quite agitated and angered.

"You again…?" Zoro inquired, forming a frown of his own.

"Nothing is finished." The shadow answered in his coarse voice, lifting his claw up to his face. "Everything is back to point zero." He thrust his free claw straight through Zoro's chest, piercing the swordsman's heart and sending a wave of excruciating pain through the pirate's entire body.

* * *

"Are you really dead? Roronoa Zoro?" Mihawk mumbled as if he would listen to his words. He was about to leave with utter disappointment when suddenly Zoro's eye shot opened. Even Mihawk's eyes were widened in surprise when he saw Zoro's completely blackened eye, much like it had been in his possessed state. The master swordsman didn't get a chance to have another look, for the very next moment, Zoro's back arched in a very inhuman manner and malicious energy was released from his body in the form of powerful shockwaves.

A massive force hit Robin's back and sent her flying a few feet ahead from her current location, skidding painfully over the rough ground. She lifted her head up from the place where she landed just as another person brushed passed her, rolling on ground like a ball. After rolling for a few more meters, the person uncurled and landed in a crouch, an excited glint in his piercing eyes. "See, he's alive after all." Mihawk exclaimed excitedly with a smirk, watching Zoro's body with piqued interest.

Mihawk's statement and the familiar dark energy that hit her took Robin's breath away as she realized the only possible reason of these two occurrences. She turned her almost lifeless irises back and Zoro's image reflected on her wide blue orbs. Coughing and heavy panting of green haired swordsman demonstrated the sign of life's existence in a motionless piece of flesh.

"Zoro…" Robin whispered, tasting his name on her lips. She lurched to her feet and stumbled forward a few steps before breaking into a run, eyes focused on her beloved. She abruptly sat down beside him and cupped his face in her hands. His eye was slightly opened and his breathing was heavy…but he was alive. Robin felt an uncontainable happiness building up within her, and she wasn't sure whether she would be able to contain it or she might explode with all this elation. The most recent few minutes were like a journey through hell for her and finally she was back with him and he was back with her. It was nothing less than a miracle that he returned back to life after being dead for minutes. Nothing else crossed her mind at the moment. Just looking at his breathing face was pure bliss for her. She just kept gazing at him while her silent tears flooded his forehead.

"Looks like his heart just stopped for a few minutes and then restarted. It's normally impossible for a human's heart to restart after such a long break. But he is different after all." Mihawk's words pulled Robin out of her self-inflicted heaven. "It must've been hard on you two," he continued monotonically, striding towards them. "But what I did was necessary in order to save your, his and billions of other lives."

His last statement sounded a bit skeptical to her. It was a bit hard to believe that this warlord actually cared for their lives but the later part about billions lives was even harder to take in. There was indeed something he knew that she didn't and she definitely wanted to know, but at the moment there was something even more important matter that she had to think of. Even though alive, Zoro was still in a dire situation and needed treatment as soon as possible. She would have to use all the force she had left to take Zoro back to the Sunny.

But it wasn't over yet. Fate still had some more surprises hidden for Robin. Just as Robin moved her hand behind Zoro's back and wrapped it around his waist to support him, the earth started rumbling. An unnatural occurrence, this type of rumbling was almost impossible to comprehend. She had faced earthquakes before but they didn't have this kind of effect. And in addition to the ground shaking beneath her, there was an overwhelming feeling. Haoshoku Haki…? She had never faced Hoashoku's power before but somehow she could tell that it wasn't that. This dark and oppressive feeling felt too evil and malicious to be the same power that Luffy also possessed. It was somehow similar to the feeling that Zoro gave some time ago but much more powerful and menacing.

"And looks like I've made someone angry, whom I shouldn't have." Mihawk's words landed on Robin's eardrums. She turned around to look at him, eyes pleading for an explanation. She was stunned to see a few drops of nervous sweat beading the master swordsman's forehead, contrasted by the excited grin curling his lips. The rumbling became even heavier as Mihawk spoke.

Miles away on top of the highest tower of Mayor's office, the black haired person who served the purpose of spectator not long ago, was standing directly behind the stone railing. His eyes were covered with darkness, a few angry veins popping at his temple. Dark waves were constantly being released from his body. The upper half of the tower where he stood was already cracked, all the glass and windows were shattered and trees around the building waved as if struck with a fierce storm. Suddenly, he lifted his blood colored eyes to gaze at the world's strongest swordsman.

"DIRACULE MIHAWK." His coarse and heavy voice was enough to send chills down anyone's bones. He proceeded to lift his leg and place it on top of the stone railing as he yelled in a demonic voice. "YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE GOD." These words were followed by the stretching of his lips to reveal his sharp beastly canines as he emitted a roar similar to Zoro's demonic war cry.

The waves became even more powerful, starting from the tower where he stood and snapping the stone structures of the building, windows shattering as glass rained, the trees bending even more violently, so much in fact some were uprooted. Just like that, his roar turned into a screech and a moment later he unleashed an enormously powerful supersonic blast from his throat, aimed directly toward the master swordsman. The blast destroyed everything and anything that hindered its path. Trees were pulled out of the ground, the concrete of streets and roads cracked and ripped apart as buildings were broken and collapsed from their bonds. It wrapped all the rubble it destroyed behind it, creating an avalanche of concrete and other types of rubble that followed the approaching shockwave.

Robin didn't have any time to even think of something. Mihawk's eyes widened as a gigantic shockwave rivaling that of Whitebeard's ancient power that he witnessed in the war was reflected on his irises. And now he had less than a second to think of a way to save himself and the other two from this approaching hell.

To be continued. XP

* * *

And here we are...with another cliffhanger. I think now I understand the circumstances of a mangaka who updates after a couple of months just to end the chapter with another cliffhanger. I feel very irritated while reading last page of such a manga. So, I'll try my best to update as soon possible. But, I'm also using Santoryuu3's help for beta reading so there is always some unaccounted time involved. Yet, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

I know this situation is just getting out of hand and is getting kinda long. But I don't intend to leave any part unanswered. Every single hint and mystery that I've mentioned in this story, I'll definitely give the answers before I end it. In fact, I never imagined that this will reach 14th chapter. I thought it'll be 9-10 chapters story at most. And yet it is still half way through. Damn! I feel like Oda XD

Now then...THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE BEHIND A REVIEW. PLEEEEEASSSSSSSSSS :)


	15. Monsters?

Hey there everyone. Once again a late update...yeah I know but since there are so many other awesome fanfics I hope it wasn't a problem to wait for this one...right? Never mind...! Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update but it was mostly because I suck at grammar and that's why I have to use a beta's help. And believe me, edited version is much much better than the original one.

So...hopefully you'll forgive me and now let's get started already.

**Chapter 15: Monsters?**

"DIRACULE MIHAWK." He yelled in a demonic voice, lifting his leg to place on the stone railing. "YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE GOD." He smiled, revealing his beastly canines. He released a satanic roar similar to Zoro's. The rebounding waves, however, were even more powerful than the swordsman's. The few buildings which had withstood Zoro's bellows finally crumbled, glass raining as windows shattered, trees uprooted and the very oxygen ripped from the air.

Just like that, his roar turned into a screech and a moment later, he unleashed an enormously powerful supersonic blast from his throat, aimed directly toward the master swordsman. The blast destroyed everything that had somehow resisted the previous roars. The concrete streets cracked, diverging so it appeared a dragon had dragged its claw through the ground and left a deep gauge in its wake. The rubble of collapsed buildings and other debris was lifted behind the blast, creating an avalanche of carnage that followed the approaching shockwave.

Robin didn't get any time to even think of any countermeasure. Mihawk's eyes widened as a gigantic shockwave rivaling that of Whitebeard's ancient power reflected on his irises. As the World's unrivaled swordsman's monstrous reflexes kicked in, he turned to the other two and leapt with as much force as he could muster in his legs. Robin registered Mihawk landing beside her, wrapping his strong grip around her wrist. She found herself suddenly elevating from the ground. Not wanting to let go of Zoro, Robin sprouted dozens of more arms from her left arm and wrapped them around his body, promising herself to hold on tight.

"Get out of here already." Without caring for their landing, Mihawk flung both of them high above in air, catapulting them out of range of the avalanche. Mihawk confirmed the woman's safety before turning to face the approaching force. Bending and stretching his right leg forward, he firmly gripped Yoru's hilt from his back. Just as the shockwave reached him, he slashed down the black blade, unleashing a powerful slash that split apart the approaching shockwave and avalanche. The two separated pieces flared out to either side of the swordsman, the overall destructive power halved but still wreaking havoc as it continued on, clearing even the clouds as it crashed through the wall that protected the town from the ocean, smashing into the water and sending good ten-foot waves out toward the horizon.

Robin was sent spinning out of control after Mihawk flung her into the air. Zoro's motionless body followed her, firmly enveloped in the firm grip of her extra appendages. As soon as she got some control over herself, more than a hundred arms sprouted out of her back, taking on the form of two wings. She flapped her wings as fast as she could to regain control over her flight while still maintaining her hold on the swordsman's massive and immobile form. As soon as she gained some control, she pulled Zoro's battered body into her embrace, wrapping her real arms around his wide chest as firmly as she could. Her eyes widened a fraction when she noticed a huge piece of concrete escaping the stream of avalanche and heading towards them at full speed.

Her weakened condition, Zoro's additional weight and the stone's speed made her realize that she would be too late to sprout a hand big enough to shield both of them. She quickly came to a decision and turned her back to the projectile, bracing herself to take the full force of impact and protect Zoro with her own body. The wind whistled in her ears as the stone drew closer, and she closed her eyes tight, waiting for pain to jar her entire body. It never came however, only a sound like a gunshot as rock was shattered into a thousand pieces, peppering her skin as they fell around her, mixing once again with the hellish avalanche below.

A wave of happiness swept through her lost and darkened heart as soon as she smelled the pungent odor of tobacco for just a tenth part of a second before it swept away along with heavy wind. Tears congregated in her dried eyes as she caught sight of a blonde man with his leg stretched out as if it had just shattered the rock that would no doubt have killed her. A cigarette dangled from his mouth set in a firm grimace, as if he personally blamed the rock for flying toward her.

"Sanji," She softly whispered as a few drops of salty liquid trickled down her cheeks.

Spinning once more in air to face Robin in _Sky Walk _mode, his visible eye turned into a beating heart as he spun in midair toward her, grinning idiotically. "Robin-chwan~! Your knight in shining armor has –" The words suddenly died in his throat, his features transforming into one of absolute horror, cigarette falling from his gaping jaw as her wings beat again and Zoro's body came into view. Robin could understand his surprise; Zoro looked too similar to his dance with death at Thriller Bark. "W-What the hell happened to him?"

"Chopper, where's Chopper?" Robin asked quickly, flapping her wings to keep herself from falling. Their combined weight was becoming too much to keep aloft.

"H-He's down there with Nami-san and others." Sanji answered, jumping lightly in mid-air to maintain his own altitude, still greatly confused by Robin and Zoro's condition. "Robin-chan, what in the world is going on here?" The cook directed his gaze down at the unnatural avalanche, which was finally calming down after the shockwaves had died down. "How was I not able to sense something of this level?" He didn't get any answer and noticed that Robin had already flown towards other Straw Hats, who were running in their direction from far away. He proceeded to follow her using his Sky Walk.

In empty dark streets of the town, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook were running towards the place that had been engulfed by a massive blast a few moments ago.

"What was that? Even Sunny's Goan Cannon felt small in comparison." Franky asked, utterly surprised by the ridiculous power of that blast.

"It came from that way." Luffy answered, looking to the supposed origin of that shockwave and the direction where Sanji had gone ahead to scout. His tone clearly expressed his seriousness about the matter. "There is someone very strong over there. And he gives off the same feeling as I felt earlier. But…"

"But?" Nami repeated his last word in a way that ordered him to continue his explanation.

"This one is much stronger than before." He obliged, his brows stretched to make a frown.

"Of course it is. Didn't you see that blast just now?" Usopp panicked, stating the obvious. The sharpshooter's statement was ignored, however, and Luffy continued.

"Not just that, there is also someone else very powerful here. I think I remember this aura." His eyebrows tensed even more as he remembered a familiar aura that he had already faced two times in past. But a heavy fist from Nami that successfully gave him a bump on his head broke his train of thought.

"I told you not to trust those people so easily." Nami yelled at her childish captain as she delivered another punch on his head, which Luffy protested by whining while covering the new lumps formed on his head by his both hands.

"But the food was so good!"

Chopper was running in his Walk Point along with others. Luffy and Nami's activities were a normal thing, so ignoring the Captain who was still getting punched by the navigator, the skilled doctor turned his attention to a more important matter in his mind and said in a loud enough voice that everyone could hear, "I wonder if Robin and Zoro are alright."

Chopper's words were enough to make everyone go silent in concern, except their Captain of course, who always said that it was Zoro so he'll be fine. Noticing the growing tension in the atmosphere, Usopp tried to relieve it by saying "Robin Expression" and comically proceeded to mimic the resident archaeologist. "Maybe they were crushed by the avalanche and got their bodies ripped to shreds."

"Yohohoho! Just like her. That's exactly like her. Yohohoho!" Brook and Luffy burst into laughter over Usopp's almost perfect mimicry of Robin's dark personality, but went silent in an instant when all three received some more punches from Nami as she yelled angrily, "BE MORE SERIOUS!" They apologized quickly.

Chopper looked up in the sky as his nose picked up familiar scents of flowers, steel and smoke. Nami noticed Chopper's actions and looked at the sky as well and saw a human sized bird with particularly large wings descending towards them from high above.

"That's…Robin." Nami said as she realized upon closer inspection that it was none other than her beloved elder sister-like archeologist.

"And Sanji." Chopper noticed Sanji Sky Walking behind her. The group on the ground ceased their hurried advancement and waiting for Robin and Sanji to approach.

"ROBIN, WHERE WERE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Nami inquired in a loud voice filled with concern.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE…Zoro…?" Luffy wanted to ask about the whereabouts of first mate, but his voice went silent and a gawk filled with surprise and pain escaped his throat as soon as Robin landed beside them, firmly holding Zoro's battered body in her arms. There wasn't much difference in the reactions of remaining crewmembers. Sanji softly landed behind her and tightly clenched his teeth, slumping down his head.

"Chopper!" Without any formal greetings that Robin normally used, she impatiently called out for the young doctor.

"ZOOORRROOO!" Chopper transformed into Heavy Point and ran toward Robin, gathering the swordsman in his arms and trying to find a relatively flat rock to lay him on. Seeing none, he placed Zoro on the ground and quickly began his examination as the others gathered around.

"Oi Robin, what the hell just happened?" Franky asked anxiously, but didn't receive any answer.

"Don't tell me you two were really caught up in that blast." Usopp started panicking, placing both his hands over his head in which Chopper joined in with him. "DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" they screamed.

"THAT'S YOU." Nami tried unsuccessfully to calm the little reindeer and Brook assisted her in a rather calm manner. "Chopper-san, this is no time to panic. You should at least apply first aid quickly."

"Luffy?" Nami noticed that Luffy wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on beside him. Instead he was facing the direction from where that particularly humongous shockwave went past. After taking a moment to calm down, everyone turned their attention to that direction as well except Robin and Chopper, their eyes fixated on Zoro. Finally, the atmosphere seemed to calm down after the passage of a massive storm. A few rocks were still rolling here and there as an after effect of the shockwave. The dust began to settle, and a dark figure could be see standing in the midst of the rubble. The figure's face came into view, and the Straw Hats were met with the piercing glare of the World's Strongest Swordsman, 'Hawkeye' Dracule Mihawk. He stood virtually unscathed, his black blade Yoru firmly gripped in his hand. He had lost his trademark hat in the confusion, and his black hair whipped around with the wild gusts.

Reactions of the remaining Straw Hats was that of immense surprise, as this was the first time they had seen the Warlord in person, except Luffy, Usopp and Sanji of course, who had seen Zoro and Mihawk battle on the Baratie. Now, two years later, Luffy and Sanji had been able to sense Hawk-Eye's presence.

"Robin. Was it him who did this to Zoro?" Luffy asked in a rather strict tone as he took a step towards the master swordsman's direction.

"Luffy," Robin softly called out his name, trying to get his attention, but Luffy ignored it as he tightly clenched his fist and placed his right hand on his hat.

"Forget it. Whether it was him or that other one, I'm gonna kick both of their asses." An intense frown creased his lips, the overwhelming power of his Houshoku Haki leaking out of his body as the ground under his feet rumbled.

"Stop it," Robin tried to stop Luffy, almost pleading for his attention but he ignored her yet again.

"Sanji! Get ready, everyone else will stay here." Luffy smacked his right fist with his left palm, the compression of his forearms immediately activating his Second Gear, steam rising from his body. Obliging to Captain's orders, Sanji dug a fresh cigarette from his pocket and tapped the toe of his boot against the ground, stretching his tense muscles. Before they could go any further, however, dozens of hands bloomed from the ground and locked them in place, bringing everyone's surprised attention to Robin, who looked like she might cry any second.

"I SAID STOP IT. NO ONE WILL GO THERE." Robin agitatedly yelled at the two boys like a mother trying to prevent her children from performing a dangerous activity. Her sudden outrage was another surprise for everyone; so much that even Luffy canceled his Gear Second and decided to listen to her.

After dealing with that troublesome shockwave, Mihawk stood holding his sword, panting lightly due to the little exhaustion that the last struggle caused him. After taking a deep breath, he glanced at the newly arrived spectators. _This isn't any better. If I fight him here, they'll get involved as well._ Unsheathing the sword in the scabbard on his back, he wasted no time and took a long leap before he ran off in Straw hats' opposite direction. _Now come after me, Odin!_

"Heh! Trying to run away now? You little maggot." The creator of the recent shockwave, whose name was Odin, watched Mihawk running off at full speed. Knitting his eyebrows together, he jumped onto the only part of stone railing that was still intact and sat in a frog-like position as he condensed his power beneath his feet. A moment later he released all the built up pressure and launched himself in Mihawk's direction like a bullet traversing the atmosphere. The Mayor's office where he stood recently was demolished by the force. Within a second, he already reached his target, but Mihawk sensed him approaching and gave a hard push to the ground under his foot to take another long leap and avoid the attacker's lethal tackle just in time. He crashed into the house behind him.

"W-What the hell?" Franky muttered to himself, looking at the dust explosions occurring far away.

"Robin, what happened? You have to tell us." Nami asked softly, moving closer to her traumatized crewmate. From how it looked, it was clearly a battle between monsters, which made everyone even more concerned. They had faced many monsters in the past, but these seemed to have been even more powerful than all of them put together.

"His condition is critical. I need to perform a proper surgery. We need to get him to Sunny as quickly as possible!" Chopper shouted anxiously to get everyone's attention. Zoro's condition was clearly in a critical condition and the most important thing was his treatment.

"Okay! Luffy, Sanji-kun, you two take Chopper and Zoro to the Sunny as fast as you can. We'll be coming behind you." Sanji immediately complied to Nami's demands, lifting Chopper in Brain Point onto his shoulder and leaping into the sky. Luffy followed on his heels in Gear Second, holding Zoro on his back.

"Wait. Zoro's swords, they are buried in that debris! We have to find them!" Robin said before others could start to head back as well.

"I-I understand. Franky, Usopp and Brook, you guys find Zoro's swords. We need to get back to Sunny as well." Nami ordered the three remaining male members to look for the swords. Without caring about their approval about the assigned jobs, Robin grew two wings on her back and flew off to Sunny with Nami.

Meanwhile, Hawk-Eye Mihawk was running in the dark streets of the town to lure his attacker, who stayed on his heels like a mad bull, away from his pupil's nakama. As he drew closer to the Tree, he noticed all the people near it. _I need to get off this island, _he thought, and took a swift right turn and began running in the direction of the ocean. His attacker skidded a few meters to a halt before cracking the ground as he leapt into the sky in pursuit. As Mihawk got closer to the wall that separated the Island from the ocean, the demon slightly arched his back and puffed his cheeks before unleashing another supersonic blast in Mihawk's direction. Just before it hit the target, Mihawk jumped over the wall, barely dodging the attack. Though not as powerful as before, the blast was strong enough to completely annihilate two of the buildings along with the wall, creating a huge splash into the ocean as the misty clouds around the island cleared off.

Almost a second later, Mihawk appeared from the rising water of recent splash and started running on top of the sea water with inhuman speed, a feat only those of Hawk Eye Mihawk's level could perform. Odin didn't had even the slightest of intention to quit the chase as he bent his legs and, performing a move similar to CP9's _Geppo,_ rocketed himself towards Mihawk in pursuit. After using a few more mid-air steps, when he was in clear range, he stretched his hand out towards Mihawk. Four black colored spike-like objects sprouted out of his palm and shot toward the target. Mihawk dodged left and right, zigzagging his course to avoid them. Water rose in short bursts as the spikes crashed into the ocean.

"Is running all you good for? You pathetic weakling." Getting frustrated by this endless chase, Odin curled his body like a ball before suddenly uncurling it, releasing four long spears from his chest, once again sent toward Mihawk. The master swordsman jumped, levitating in the air long enough to draw Yoru. Rotating in midair, he slashed a wide curve into the air, slicing the projectiles in half before quickly sheathing his sword as he landed and continued his sprint. Infuriated by Mihawk's resistance, Odin gathered some more force and released the long deadly spears consecutively. Using his reflexes Mihawk managed to dodge every one of them, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

_I'm at a disadvantage as long as I'm in the ocean. _He sidestepped to left to dodge another one before mumbling, "Can I get some help here?"

_I wasn't in favor of fighting him to begin with. _He was answered shortly by the same voice that he had conversed secretly with before.

"But we can't outrun him now, can we? If I were on dry land, I could defeat him."

_Defeat him? Have you forgotten who he is?_

"I haven't. But he's weakened."

_Even weakened, don't underestimate him._

"Would you stop it and help me out?"

_Hmm…to your left, there is a small, uninhabited piece of land a couple of miles away. _

Mihawk immediately turned left, keeping an eye on Odin following in hot pursuit. "Stop running you worthless insect!" The demon yelled, his bloodthirsty eyes blazing with anger and frustration.

Their game of cat and mouse kept on for about half an hour until Mihwak's hawk-like eyes finally caught the sight of land along the horizon. It was one of those typical uninhabited islands with a lush green forest and a few volcanic mountains rising from behind the foliage. There was also a rocky coast with large boulders poking out of the water around the circumference of the island.

Increasing his pace, Mihawk hurried towards the land. As he drew closer, he adjusted his course toward one of the larger boulders. Unsheathing Yoru once again, he jumped again and his momentum allowed him to glide in the air until he managed to land in a crouching position on the rock. The stone caved in from the force of his landing. Mimicking his pursuer's previous movement, he bent his legs for just a moment and then sprang himself back like a missile towards Odin. Noticing his target approaching him, Odin shot another black spear at Mihawk from his palm. Even with lightning fast speed of the spear added with his own acceleration, Mihawk deflected the spear to his left at the last moment, grazing Yoru's black blade. Maintaining speed, Mihawk continued to rocket towards Odin, and once he was in range, he executed a downward slash similar to the one he had previously used against Robin but this time with full force. Odin gripped his own katana with his left hand in a reverse grip and quickly unsheathed it to block Mihawk's attack. Their swords clashed, sparks generated by the friction between two sharp blades. Their struggle continued for a brief moment before the master swordsman's swing proved to be too strong for the opponent and he was shot down towards the sea. While falling, he directed his right hand towards the master swordsman above him, launching yet another spear, yet Mihawk easily deflected it. Swiftly placing his foot on the side of the black pointy thing, Mihawk sprang himself forward, continuing his run towards the island like before as Odin fell into the ocean with a huge splash.

Mihawk swiftly ran atop the seawater towards the piece of land before him. He might have managed to throw his opponent into the ocean, but he knew that it wasn't enough to stop him. He could sense the pressure building up beneath his feet, and he barely managed to dodge when a huge mountain of huge black spikes suddenly emerged from the depths below. Despite this, he was thrown airborne from the force, twisting his body until his feet were positioned under him.

Descending after his flight, Mihawk skipped on the water surface like a skipping stone and finally hit the shore rolling. As soon as he felt earth, he flipped back to get on his feet and quickly swung his sword left to right, unleashing a horizontal aerial slash to cut two black spears down the middle that had approached him from behind.

The master swordsman directed a glare from his hawk-like eyes at the person floating in the sky a few scores of meters out from shore. A provocative smirk twisted his lips as Mihawk lifted his sword and positioned it on his shoulder, sending out signals that he was finally ready to fight seriously. Gritting his teeth in anger, Odin lifted his right hand above his head as black spikes started sprouting from his hand and fused together. After a couple of seconds, he held an enormous black spear of the size of a caravel ship above his head with seemingly no effort. Stretching back like a baseball pitcher, he hurled the spear at Mihawk. Traveling at such a blinding speed, that spear was even more powerful than dozens of cannons. Odin was positive Mihawk couldn't dodge this one, and he let out a deep-throated chuckle. The Warlord swordsman tightened his grip and rotating it from downside, swung it upward, thus producing a vertical aerial slash from his sword as it cut the humongous spear into two and continuing its course toward his opponent, who sidestepped it with a growl of anger.

An intense staring contest commenced between the rivals. Finally growing impatient, Odin arched his back, filling his lungs and diaphragm with as much air as he could hold. A pause, and he suddenly let all the air out in one might scream of rage, swarms of black spears erupting from every pore of his body like the threads of a spider, aimed at the world's strongest swordsman. Mihawk somehow managed to dodge them by jumping back as spears were cut and buried into the hard ground of the rocky shore. Odin pulled back his hand and all of the spears dispersed into a substance similar to black ash and were sucked back into his body.

No sooner had Mihawk once again made contact with the earth, his opponent crouched and used kicked at the air, launching himself across the water toward Mihawk, who avoided the lethal tackle by moving further away from the sea on the rocky earth. Odin crashed in the ground, Mihawk landing a few feet away. Odin wasted no time in once again taking the offensive, striking his open palm against the ground so hard jagged cracks appeared in the crust. Ebony thorns sprouted from his wrist and buried themselves in the ground. A moment later, enormous black spikes erupted from the ground. Acting on his inhuman reflexes, Mihawk backflipped again as he unleashed more slashes to cut down several of the erupting thorns.

Mihawk unleashed another barrage of slashes that completely wiped out all of the remaining onslaught of spikes, watching with a slight twitch of his lips as they disintegrated into black dust, which was then summoned back inside the demon's body. Taking advantage of the dust cloud, the swordsman ran forward until he could see Odin's hazy form still flat against the ground. Mihawk slashed his sword down toward his back. Odin managed to block the swing with his katana, standing to face his opponent, but was pushed back. Mihawk continued his movements and while his opponent's guard was broken, he rotated along his sword's movement path in a form of circle and delivered a back kick to Odin's jaw, propelling the demon high in to the air. Mihawk immediately followed with a left-to-right horizontal swing, loosing a huge aerial slash toward Odin's body ascending toward the sky. Odin managed to block with more spikes, but from the force was shot even higher.

Directly under him, Mihawk waited for his opponent to appear again. His eyes widened slightly as another swarm of black spears appeared from nowhere and rained down on him. Mihawk quickly swung the black blade and cut all of the falling projectiles to dust. From within the dust Odin emerged and crashed into the swordsman below, creating a big crater in the ground. Mihawk lay on the ground blocking a spear that had sprouted from Odin's foot as well as his katana with Yoru. Mihawk was rendered motionless as Odin pushed him further into the cracked ground with his foot and the katana in his left hand.

"Diracule Mihawk," Odin spat scornfully, exerting more pressure on the master swordsman. "Do you have any idea for how many years I've been waiting for this day? How dare you drag your worthless existence across my path?"

The earth under Mihawk cracked even more as Odin gave it even more pressure. The sight of world's unrivaled swordsman being overpowered like this was unheard and unbelievable. However, by Mihawk's expression didn't look as helpless as Odin hoped. He could be hiding his complete strength but if that were the case, now was the time to use that strength because Odin was getting ready to crush MIhawk with the gigantic spear he had summoned and now held above his head.

"Now then, Hawk-Eye Mihawk, die as the annoying pest you are." Odin pulled back his hand that held the huge spear as Mihawk contracted his brows a bit more as he finally prepared for a comeback, but before Odin or Mihawk could make a move, the sound of a sharp blade slicing the air echoed in the atmosphere. Odin was forced to jump back, releasing his weapon and prisoner. The spear was swiftly cut into five refined pieces as it fell where Mihawk lay. He rolled away to avoid the pieces and stood quickly, breathing heavily and watching as the black dust was once again sucked back into Odin's body.

From the corner of his eye, Odin caught a glimpse of red, and when he turned to confront the interference, he was met with a tall red-haired man standing a few meters away, a katana tightly gripped in his right hand. His left side was covered by a long black cape which fluttered in the slight breeze after his attack. The newcomer smirked confidently, the three scars on his right eye flashing. As Odin stabilized his footing on the ground, he sensed something approaching from behind. He tilted his head a bit to dodge what appeared as a bullet, but it managed to slice open his cheek before embedding itself in the sand at his feet. He whipped around and stared down the shaft of a pistol. The owner of said pistol grinned, and Odin barely managed to avoid a second bullet between the eyes. Jumping back, he got a better view of the gray-haired gunman, and instantly recognized the X-shaped scar on his temple and the two identical pistols in each hand.

"Ben Beckman," Odin growled, naming the East Blue's most intelligent man. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Odin leapt at his new target, drawing his katana and gripping it with both hands. Ben jumped back and aimed both pistols at the approaching demon, firing four consecutive shots. With each step, Odin deflected a bullet with his katana and then slashed from left to right. Just as the sword was about to slice its target, Ben's feet touched the ground and without hesitation dove forward into a barrel roll, and the swing felled the trees behind him. Coming out of the barrel roll, Ben got his feet under him and jumped into a flip. Upside down in midair, the gunman aimed both pistols at Odin's head and fired. The demon jumped back, the escaped bullets buried in the ground. The earth cracked, and Odin couldn't help but be slightly impressed at the extent of Ben's Haki.

Odin had no time to counterattack as he was overshadowed by the shadow of a large human with his leg stretched out. He barely dodged as the huge person stomped on the ground where he had been standing a millisecond before, creating an enormous crater under his feet as he took a bite off the rack of meat he held. Odin's enemies were swarming him, and yet again he felt another entity approaching him from his left side. It was another bullet that he quickly dodged, but this time he was unable to find the owner of this bullet. Another shot was fired, this time from his right. Odin once again dodged, his red eyes frantically searching for the gunman. _Where? Where is it coming from? _He was continuously peppered with bullets from all sides, and it was all Odin could do to keep the shots from hitting any vital points. As the sixth one brushed passed his right ear he finally pinpointed the location of the skilled gunman. _There. _The demon glared out toward the sea, where about two miles away, the _Red Force _pirate ship was moored, the ship of the Red-Haired Pirates. Standing on the main mast with his customized sniper rifle was the infamous marksman.

"Man this is some great target practice." Yassop took a big gulp from a bottle of sake and adjusted his rifle. "Witness the awesomeness of the great me, bastard." Five consecutive shots were fired and the bullets seemed to travel the exact same path directed right at the forehead of their target. Unfortunately, the target wasn't an easy one. Odin lifted his hand and stretched out the index finger. A black thorn was shot and one after the other, all five bullets were pierced and dropped uselessly into the ocean. As soon as the advance of the bullets stopped, the spike turned into dust and returned to its master.

By now along with other three, Mihawk was back on his feet and ready to attack. He, Ben, Lucky Roo and Shanks leapt towards Odin with the intent to kill. Odin's frustration finally crossed its limit as he bent his legs, arched his back and crossed his arms, folding into a tight ball. The next moment, he uncurled his body and let out the loudest of roars so far along, unleashing a 360 degree shockwave, expanding like a chain explosion. It ripped across the island, wiping out everything in its path, including the four pirates. Waves crashed against the hull of the Red Force, small-scale tsunamis travelling toward the horizon.

When the shockwave finally died down, the scenery cleared to show to huge crater left in the earth's crust. Odin fell on his knees as he stood in the middle of the crater and coughed a few times, panting heavily. Whenever he unleashed a blast on this scale, it always left him winded. But there was no way the pirates could have survived. He was shocked, therefore, to see the men emerging from the rubble, sporting bruises and scrapes but smiling all the same. Throwing a boulder aside, Shanks stood and calmly strode closer to Odin, who was kneeling down on one knee gasping heavily for air.

"What's this? You're out of breath already?" Stopping a several meters away from him, Shanks placed his saber on his shoulder. A smirk crept on his face. "Fighting all of us alone isn't a very good idea."

Odin's lips stretched to show his sharp canines, an intense frown forming on his face as the ground started rumbling again, a sign he was trying to prepare for another attack. A malicious aura seeped from his body. "Do you even realize who you're opposing? Know your place, you worthless creatures." His demonic voice's weight and hatred should've been unbearable for most humans. Just standing near him was extremely overwhelming. But Shanks was one of the very few humans who could stand against such monsters without even flinching. He was one of the biggest monsters of the New World himself. An intense frown formed in Shanks' eyes as he released the power of his Houshoku Haki. Odin was strong, but not strong enough to withstand the power. The demon was forced to his hands and knees.

"Just because you can't be killed, don't get cocky, you puny God." Shanks released another powerful burst of Haki that neutralized the aura seeping through Odin's body and once again everything placated.

After a brief moment of silence, Odin chuckled breathlessly and stood up, unsheathing his katana. "Indeed, in this weakened state, I cannot do much about you insects." He arched his back and took a deep breath before directing his glare towards Shanks. "But you people made a very bad choice. You should've gotten rid of those two when you had time. But you and those idiots in the World Government took it too lightly. This world and you as well will pay for your foolishness." He lifted his arm punched in air, the atmosphere itself cracking under the power. The pirates were reminded of Whitebeard's Gura Gura no mi, currently in the hands of Blackbeard. Shanks himself was particularly bothered by this; even as his enemy, Whitebeard had been a great and respectable man. However, Odin's ability was different than the Gura Gura no mi. The demon dug his fingers into the cracked place and pulled it, tearing the atmosphere until a dark hole in space appeared.

Odin turned and placed a leg inside the menacing aperture into an alternate dimension. Stopping for a moment, he looked over his shoulder and said with a menacing glare, "It's already too late. It's just a matter of time now. Enjoy it while you still can." Odin vanished through the opening, and the cracked air shattered and fell into nothing, and the normal – albeit the carnage – scenery reappeared.

"Oi, boss, was it okay to let him go just like that?" Lucky Roo asked, stepping closer to Shanks.

"Leave it," Shanks calmly answered. "Not like we could've done anything. There's a reason why even the World Government has done nothing about him."

"But that was his weakened state? I can't even imagine what he would be like at full power." Ben wondered, rubbing his chin.

"It is just as he said." Their attention turned to Mihawk, who approached the Red-Haired pirates, Yoru in its rightful place on his back. "Even the World Government is taking it lightly. I can just hope that we wouldn't regret our choice once the time comes." His part said, the Shichibukai departed, leaving others in a rather awkward state.

"And we even saved his ass," Shanks grumbled disappointedly to himself. "He should've at least stopped by for a party or two, that Mihawk." Shanks sheathed his sword as he and his crewmembers began the journey back to the Red Force.

* * *

I know, I know. It's a big amount of hectic (maybe annoying as well) action scenes but with this, our current situation is solved and from next chapter we'll get to see more Zoro/Robin relationship development...along with the story development as well. Hopefully I'm not starting to get on your nerves now. Anyway, please don't leave here. Please stick with me and this story a bit longer...PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE. I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.

P.S: Feel free to pm me if anything related to the story bothers you :)

And of course...PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW...PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE EE :)

See ya next time


End file.
